


Life With Kids!

by Strawbhannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, JIHOON HAS A SAILOR MOUTH, M/M, Parent au!, Seventeen Family, Smut, Some angst, i really don't know what this story is LOL, if you blink there is pristin girls, jeongcheol parents, jeonghan is the cool mom, josh is a playerrrrr, mingyu and hygine?, parents just want to have sex, seventeen as kids, some drama but at some point?, who am i joking it still is?, writing is shit at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbhannie/pseuds/Strawbhannie
Summary: The one where Jeonghan and Seungcheol are married and adopt 11 kids!Honestly just a bunch of fluff and angst of Jeongcheol trying to raise eleven kids! Plus your favs now kid-sized! (Was called "One Happy Family."





	1. A Normal Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seventeen family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375990) by -thrilling. 



> Okay update so the writing in the first few chapters is shit LOL SO SORRY but i changed up my writing style some way through this story, I’m not like amazing but it’s betteR lol, I’m debating re-writing the first few chapters but we shall see (UPDATE 2 THE UPDATE) I'm still slowly working on re-writing this story since the writing, in the beginning, is so rough! sorry about that it gets better I swear!
> 
> This story is dumb and fun and just my way of easing back into writing apologizes up front if it's sloppy!! ALSO please note the first half of this concept was heavily inspired by Seventeen Family by -thrilling on Wattpad so go check that out and credit due where credit is due! I just really wanted to take a crack at the Parent adopted kid AU! since it's one of my all time favorites.

The house was quiet when Seungcheol woke up, which is something that rarely ever happens- correction never happens. He rolled over and looked at the sight of his sleeping husband beside him, his blonde bangs laying messily over his forehead.

He thought Jeonghan looked beautiful as always, as he leaned over towards the sleeping man. "Baby" he whispered, watching as his nose scrunched, the blonde frowned ignoring his husband as he continued to sleep.

"Baby" He tried a little louder, holding out the note on the end of the word.

"mmhmm" Jeonghan whined as he scooted closer so he was laying right next to the other,

Jeonghan placed his forehead on Seungcheol’s, he smiled as he cupped the blondes cheek gently with his hand "The kids are all still asleep,” he whispered tracing his thumb over Jeonghan’s soft pink lips.

"And..? shouldn't we also be asleep while they're sleeping " Jeonghan mumbled. _He is so cute when he is sleepy and grumpy._

Seunchole began kissing the soft part of his neck, "Or we could be doing other things during this rare moment of peace." he coaxed between kisses, he pressed his lips harder into the nape of Jeonghan’s neck, sucking gently on his sweet spot. A little moan escaped his husband’s lips before he gently pushed Seungcheol away, his lips drawn into a pout.

"What's with that face?" Seungcheol laughed, his hand finding its way back to Jeonghan’s cheek.

"I love you _so much_ and I want you _so bad_ , but I'm _so tired_ ," Jeonghan whined closing his eyes and shaking his head like a little kid.

 _Cute cute cute, I swear to God I’m gonna lose my mind_. Seungcheol grabbed both sides of his husbands face firmly and pressed his lips against Jeonghan’s soft ones kissing him hard enough to not leave any room for tiredness. They hadn't had sex in god knows how long and Seungcheol didn’t know how much longer he could make it.

He opened his mouth wider deepening the kiss, smiling as he felt Jeonghan’s hands find their way around his neck, and tugging onto the locks of raven hair. Seungcheol pulled away slowly biting his lower lip looking down at him, Jeonghan was beautiful, always had been, and no matter how long they’ve been together Seungcheol is still amazed how the other leaves him breathless.

"Still tired?" Seungcheol asked his voice barely above a whisper. Jeonghan licked his swollen bottom lip shaking his head no, the corners of his pretty mouth turning into the absolute cutest smile.

"Good boy" Seungcheol whispered flipping Jeonghan over and pinning the smaller down so he was on top. Seungcheol grabbed both of Jeonghan’s hands kissing them gently before holding them above his head. Jeonghan looked up, arching his back slightly as he tried to reach Seungcheol’s lips. The raven-haired man leaned down just enough for their lips to almost touch before he pulled away teasingly. Jeonghan whined quietly as he wiggled under Seungcheol, trying to get closer, to feel pressed against the older.

Seungcheol looked him over once before hungrily moving to his neck, licking and biting all the exposed skin. A soft noise escaped Jeonghan’s mouth as Seungcheol slid his hands under the blonde’s shirt, He worked his way up to Jeonghan’s cute lil nipples squeezing them gently.

He sat up quickly pulling Jeonghan with him onto his lap. The blonde wrapped his legs around his waist, as Seungcheol put both hands under his shirt and slid it off throwing it to the ground.

"You're so beautiful," Seungcheol said kissing up his chest to his neck, then along his jawline ending at his lips. He kissed him gently pulling on his bottom lip again feeling a shiver run down Jeonghan’s back.

Jeonghan moaned shaking his head, as he placed his hands on either side of Seungcheol’s face, “No..noo."

"What?" The older asked laughing "Babe what are you talking about you are beauti-"

"No not that" Jeonghan interrupted him with a kiss, "This, the kids sleeping, you" Jeonghan growled the last part in a low voice as he kissed his husband hungrily before pulling away again. "It's all too good to be true we need to go faster before this moment of peace breaks." Seungcheol laughed looking at his sexy, beautiful, adorable husband.

"Oh I'm not joking mister take it off," Jeonghan said in a serious tone as he grabbed the bottom of Seungcheol’s shirt and tugged trying to pull it up. He smiled lifting his arms above his head so Jeonghan could pull it all the way.

Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he sat up straight and began kissing with such force Seungcheol almost fell over. He opened his mouth wider letting Jeonghan’s tongue slide in. Jeonghan let out a little gasp as he began to shift his hips in circles grinding into Seungcheol’s lap. _Fuck fuck fuck_. He slid his hand down his husband's chest to the top of his PJ pants tugging at the waistband teasing Jeonghan for a bit before he let his hand find it's way into his boxers. Seungcheol ran a finger down Jeonghan’s already hard length before beginning to stroke slowly. Jeonghan broke away from the kiss throwing his head back and the sound that left his lips, oh god was enough to end Seungcheol. He began to stroke faster as Jeonghan moved faster on his lap, making him harder than he already was.

"Oh fuck"Jeonghan trembled as he let his forehead fall on his husband's, voice barely audible. It was all so unbelievably good until...

"LET GO IT'S MINE !" "NO, IT'S MINE YOU LET GO!"

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Seungcheol pulled his hand away, the couple panted looking at each other. The screams got louder, and they moaned defeatedly.

"I think it's the twins" Jeonghan frowned as he got off Seungcheol ’s lap slowly.

"I'll go, I'll go before they wake everyone else up you try to .... calm down." He smirked at the blonde, kissing his forehead gently before rolling off the bed feeling unsatisfied. He looked down at his PJ pants and saw his dude was still pretty hyped. Seungcheol did a little shimmy trying to chill him out before shrugging and heading out of the room. _They're 6 they won't notice._

The yelling continued as he approached the room of their three youngest boys. He opened the door to find the twins both out of their bunks, each pulling on the arm of a stuffed bear.

"He's mine Seungkwan, you lost yours!"

"No, I didn't that was you, Vernon, this one is mine !"

Somehow by the grace of god their youngest, Chan was still asleep. He was their most recent adopted child making him kid number 11.

"Hey hey, what's going on ?" He asked, loud enough to get the two boys attention but not enough to wake up the 5-year-old. The twins looked up from their argument and came running over, both loudly talking over the other, too fast for their father to even try and follow what was happening. "Wait shh shh you're gonna wake up your bro......too late."

Chan sat up in his bed looking around blinking, tears started to fill his eyes from being woken up abruptly. "Hey, baby shh it's okay daddy's here shh" Seungcheol cooed as he walked over to Chan and scooped him up in his arms, placing a kiss on his head. "Okay,” he sighed deeply sitting down carefully on Chan's little bed and looked at the two twins "One at a time please... what happened Vernon?" The little 6-year-old took a deep breath composing himself.

The twins are fraternal and their 9th and 10th adopted kids and they truly are so cute. Both completely different in personality and appearance. Vernon is shy and always off in his own lil world somewhere, but the kid is a genuine little dork. He loves his manga and his collectibles, and he hardly ever lets anyone mess with them. He is constantly asking for a new edition or a new action figure. Seungcheol swears he's one of the kids that's costing them a fortune but it's very hard to say no to that little face.

Seungkwan, on the other hand, is the complete opposite, very outgoing, and confident. The kid is constantly singing and performing intricate girl group dances, God knows when and where he learned them all. On top of his 'wonderful' performance skills he is 100% all sass, which is how he got the nickname Diva Boo, he also has the cutest lil cheeks.

"I was sleeping when Seungkwan stole my teddy from me waking me up, and he won't give it back!" Vernon started pulling on the teddy bear

"That’s because that is _my_ teddy and you stole it from _me_ first when I was sleeping" His twin snapped back at him.

Seungcheol rubbed his head with his free hand. _These damn bears again why the hell did we buy our fraternal twins identical bears_? "Okay um let's go talk to mommy, he can always tell which bear is who's and maybe he knows where the other one is." He stood up shifting Chan onto his hip and held his free hand out to the twins, they grabbed one of his fingers each and followed him back to their bedroom, both twins still clutching onto to the teddy.

"Mommy, we have an emergency" Seungcheol announced walking into the bedroom.

His shirt was back on but his hair was still a mess, Jeonghan smiled sleepily at the two small twins and stretched his arms out wide"What happened babies?" Vernon and Seungkwan let go of Seungcheol’s hand climbing onto the bed and crawling into Jeonghan's lap, both talking over the other again. Jeonghan smiled shaking his head and rubbed their cheeks lovingly, he looked up at his husband for clarity, not being able to understand what they were saying either. Seungcheol mouthed 'Damn bears again' walking over to the bed with Chan.

"Ahh, okay I know what happened let me see" Jeonghan opened his hands for the twins to give him their bear. He picked it up and examined it carefully, giving it a hug and looking at its arms and legs. Honestly, it was adorable. Seungcheol remembers when they bought those bears. They always got a new stuffed animal when they adopted another kid and for the twins, they thought it would be cute to buy matching teddy bears. Not one of their best ideas but they were already 8 kids in at this point and clearly, their judgment and well being should've been questioned.

"Okay so this one is Boop," Jeonghan claimed handing the bear to Seungkwan.

"Really?!" Vernon asked softly.

"Ha, told you!" Seungkwan snapped holding onto Boop.

"Seungkwan!" Seungcheol scolded, _god where does this kid get all this sass from?_

"Then where is Hoop?" Vernon asked innocently. Jeonghan's nose scrunched and he bit his lip cutely thinking

"Ummm,” he looked at me for help. _Oh no, don't tell me we lost this damn bear oh god._ "I know where hoop is !" Jeonghan smiled and moved the twins off his lap standing up. He walked into the master bathroom in their room, stretching his arms up over his head as he went, his shirt lifting up revealing his cute little hips. _God, I'm a lucky man._

"Hoop's is on our counter, remember baby cause you brushed your teeth in our room last night and I was sleepy and forgot to bring him back to you so it's my fault," Jeonghan said coming back out of the bathroom holding the little brown teddy bear.

Vernon jumped up smiling arms stretched out, "Thank you Mommy," he beamed climbing back into Jeonghan's lap as soon as he got back into bed.

"You're welcome baby" Jeonghan said kissing his head.

"Yay case solved! how about we all go back to our rooms and try to get some more sleep before everyone else gets-"

"Daddies are you awake? I had that dream again where I'm the only one in the house and everyone is gone and I can't get out and I'm left all alone." Their 8th adopted son and one of cutest kids they have, Minghao, was standing in the doorway rubbing his tired eyes and clutching his little frog they got him when they adopted him. Although Minghao is seven he is very sensitive and has an irrational fear of being alone and abandoned, _we're trying to work on it._

"Of course buddy come here," Seungcheol said putting Chan down on the bed next to his brothers. He pulled Minghao onto his lap and kissed the seven-year-olds head. Minghao’s face was flushed and his little hairs were stuck to his head from waking up from a bad dream.

Jeonghan reached his hand over and rubbed the small boy's cheek "Sweetie it was just a bad dream you're not alone."

"And sometime you might be by yourself when I and daddy and your brothers aren't around but that doesn't mean you're actually alone," Seungcheol added attempting to make his son feel better.

Minghao shook his head quickly "No I don't want you guys to not be around, that's not gonna happen is it?"

"I mean eventual- " He was cut off when Jeonghan hit his arm, resulting in a  groan and a glare from Seungcheol.

"Let's not worry about that right now sweetie okay we’re not going anywhere." Jeonghan gave his husband a look that said _'what are you doing,’_ he pouted rubbing his arm where he was just assaulted.

Two more kids entered their room. _Of course please come in, not like we were in the middle of anything earlier._

"Daddies I'm hun- gry" Mingyu sneezed walking over to the bed and plopping down, he sneezed again in his hand and then wiped it on his shirt. _Jesus_.

Followed by Seokmin smiling brightly, "Good morning dad and other dad," he crawled on the bed and gave his parents a hug.

Seokmin is their 6th adopted child, he is 9 and the actual embodiment of sunshine. He is such a good helper, no matter what it is he is there to help out, he helps his brothers, and even me and Jeonghan cook. _Not like I have a favorite but if I had to pick one it'd be him._

Mingyu is 8 and their 7th adopted child and Seungcheol loves the kid, he really really dose but .... hygiene my god! This kid on multiple occasions will just sneeze into his hands and then eat with them, wipe them off on himself, his brothers, parents. But honestly, he's a good kid and surprisingly there's not a lot he can't do, the 8-year-old seems to be good at everything.

"Good morning baby," Jeonghan said kissing Seokmin’s head and making room for him on the bed.

"Mingyu go wash your hands," Seungcheol sighed as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. "We will start breakfast soon." He leaned back resting his head on top of Minghao, who was still curled up on his lap.

Mingyu rolled over, "My hands are clean"  he as said as he lifted his small hands up.

"Mmhm sure that's why I saw you sneeze into th-"

"DAD'S !!"

"Can I ever finish a sentence in this house." Seungcheol sighed looking at the two new boys who just stormed into the room.

"Can you please tell this idiot to stop playing his dumb ass music first thing in the morning and dancing around our room !" Jihoon shouted.

"Hey, Mr language" Jeonghan snapped trying to cover the younger one's ears all at once.

"Well can you please tell this pipsqueak to stop throwing things at me! He threw his shoe at me this morning!" Soonyoung yelled back.

"What the hell did you just call me !?!" Jihoon asked through gritted teeth.

"A.. pip....squeak!" Soonyoung smirked purposely looking down at his younger brother. _Oh no, this isn't going to end well._

"Boys" Seungcheol spoke slowly trying to gain some control over the situation.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Jihoon screamed jumping up, both hands lunged for Sooyoung's throat.

"DADS HELP!" Soonyoung screamed crashing to the floor with Jihoon on top of him.

"Oh my god !" I yelled quickly putting Minghao down and running over. Jeonghan got up running over as well. Jihoon had Soonyoung pinned down under him with both of his hands around his throat shaking him back and forth.

"Jihoon let him go!" Seungcheol grabbed Jihoon pulling him off of his older brother as Jeonghan pulled Soonyoung off the floor. Once he was back on his feet he clutched onto Jeonghan's waist tightly hiding behind him.

Jihoon is their 5th adopted son and if you weren't able to tell he's the mean one. He is 11 and still smaller than most of his siblings even the younger ones, but that doesn't stop the kid from terrorizing his siblings. Most of them know better than to mess with him but every now then they feel brave (stupid). The kid has a mouth of a sailor, _still don't know where he learned it from_ and is always quick to throw an insult at his siblings.

Soonyoung is their 3rd adopted son and honestly probably should have stopped after 3, even then there were too many for them to handle, _god knows why we thought we could handle 11 kids_. Soonyoung is 13 and their little dancer, he has some serious skills he is constantly dancing. I mean literally, at the grocery store, doctors, while they’re cooking, in the car, he never stops. They always have to buy the kid dance shoes and he constantly wants new dance clothes he's another one of the kids that cost us a fortune right behind Vernon.

"What the hell was that kid, you gotta control yourself !!" Seungcheol scolded holding onto Jihoons shoulders.

"I don't see how this is my fault he's the one that woke me up and he's the one the one that said I was.....short," Jihoon mumbled the last word quietly.

"You almost killed me you small freak !" Soonyoung panted rubbing his neck still hiding behind Jeonghan.

"You want me to finish the job asshole!" Jihoon yelled as I held him back.

"Jihoon Language! how many times do I have to tell you to watch what you say in front of the younger ones !" Jeonghan sighed dramatically, pinching the bridge of his cute nose.

"Jihoon controls your mouth, Soonyoung stop calling your brother short and stop annoying him." Seungcheol  sighed releasing Jihoon "Now apologize and make up." Jeonghan pushed Soonyoung over to Jihoon and gave him a look to speak up first.

"I'm sorry I woke you up and called you short." Soonyoung bowed his head slightly to his younger brother.

"Yeah whatever." Jihoon rolled his eyes. Well, they tried.

"That was fantastic I think my favorite fight so far" Wonwoo laughed leaning in the doorway to our room, clapping and smiling. _How long had he been standing there? I swear too many kids._

"Shut up" Jihoon sighed and laid on our bed.

"Soon you should have seen your face!" Wonwoo mocked imitating his older brother.

"Ha ha very funny !" Soonyoung pouted walking over to our bed and sat next to Vernon and Seungkwan.

"Hey enough, you're in their room, couldn't you of done something to stop the fight before it escalated ?" Seungcheol asked placing a hand on his sons back.

"Yeah dad but where's the fun in that?" He smiled pushing up his round glasses that were a little too big for him. I lightly smacked the back of his head. Honestly these kids

Wonwoo is our 4th adopted kid, he is 12 and practically a genius. To bad he uses his smarts for evil, the kid has a knack for pranking people, hands down the sneakiest kid we have. He's constantly pulling something over on his siblings, me and Jeonghan, waiters when we go out to eat, his teachers. Sometimes even him and Soonyoung team up to prank someone and 5 out of 10 times it's poor Jun, he's so quiet and loving that he just smiles and laughs it off every time. Whenever the kids are in seriously big trouble majority of the time the mastermind behind the plan is Wonwoo.

Seungcheol sighed and looked at Jeonghan. "So much for finishing what we started."

Jeonghan smiled turning to face his husband, "I'm still hopeful" he leaned in and kissed Seungcheol which set off a chorus of 'Ewww' 'Gross' 'Get a room.’

The couple pulled apart laughing "This is our room!" Seungcheol shook his head laughing.

"I think they're just jealous cause they want kisses as well," Jeonghan said smiling at them. The younger kids all giggled agreeing, while the older one protested. Jeonghan smiled "Ahhh all I'm hearing is yes, what about you ?"

"Yeah I definitely think they want some kisses" He smiled climbing onto the bed with Jeonghan. They began kissing and tickling all the little boys, and even the older one who was protesting were giggling and not trying very hard to escape.

"Whats going on?" Josh asked coming into our room.

"Why is everyone shouting?" Jun yawned following behind him.

Junhui was their second adopted son, he's 14 and very quiet. Sometimes he walks into a room and scares the shit out of them cause they don't hear him coming, but he is one of the favorites _(if I had favorites)_ so obedient and he really loves his brothers. Sometimes he can get a little wild or clingy and annoy them, but he's always there to help out with them.

Jisso or Joshuah is their first adopted kid and the reason they wanted to adopt more in the first place. They got him when he was really young and he's 15 now so he's very close to Jeonghan and Seungcheol. He's their little man, he's very responsible probably from having 10 other brothers to take care of, and all of them adore him, especially the younger ones.

Everyone stopped and the room was quiet. Seungcheol and Jeonghan gave each other a knowing glance before grabbing their teenagers and pulling them onto the bed kissing their cute little faces.

"EWWWWWW!!" They both laughed wiping their cheeks and the younger siblings came crawling over to give them more kisses.

Seungcheol leaned back against the headboard holding Vernon and Minghao on his lap watching his big loud family. Josh was sitting at the end of the bed criss-cross with Chan in his lap, Jun was laying beside him. They were listening to Wonwoo who had a little Mingyu in his lap describing the fight between Soonyoung and Jihoon, while the two in question were laying in the middle of the bed laughing and recreating it for their older brothers. While Seokmin and Seungkwan were serenading Jeonghan curled up in his lap. All 11 kids squished in their bed, and he didn't get laid, so all in all a normal morning.


	2. A Family Meeting

"Babe, can you pass me the milk?" Jeonghan asked while stirring the batter for the waffles. Seungcheol leaned on the other side of the island reading over an article on his Ipad. "Babe …,”  "Cheol!" He tried again a little louder.

"Hmm yeah, what?" Seungcheol mumbled finally looking up from his article.

"It's fine I asked for ... never mind I'll get it myself" He sighed walking to the fridge grabbing the carton of almond milk.

"I'm sorry angel I was looking at this thing for work, I'm ready to help," Seungcheol assured walking over to his side of the counter.

"Well, maybe I don't want your help anymore" The blonde pouted under his breath.

"You really don't want my help ?" Seungcheol asked placing his hands on either side of his husband's hips.

"Yes really, and if you think that's gonna work Mr. well-" Seungcheol began kissing the soft spot on his neck.  _ Fuck this bastard knows that drives me crazy _ . He tucked his lip under his front teeth to keep from moaning, "It's not gonna work" Jeonghan said softly, completely unbelievable.  _ Dammit, how the hell am I supposed to stay mad at him? _

Seungcheol kept kissing his neck swaying Jeonghan’s hips with his hands. He leaned his head back on Seungcheol’s shoulder on instinct, giving him more access, Jeonghan felt his soft lips smile against his neck.

"So does this mean you do want my help?" Seungcheol asked in between kisses.

"Hmmm, still no" Jeonghan joked pushing him away smiling.

Seungcheol pouted, "But I wasn't done helping," he grabbing Jeonghan by the waist, pulling him closer, causing Jeonghan to drop the spoon into the mix.  _ I swear I married a child. _

"This wasn't the kind of help I was asking for," He laughed putting his hands on his husband's chest.

"Hmmmm no I think this is what you meant" Seungcheol smiled continuing to kiss his neck.  _ It's like talking to a wall, a very cute wall. _

"Babe stop!" Jeonghan squealed as he was lifted off the ground, throwing his arms around the tallers neck for balance. "The kids are all awake!"

"They're also  _ all _ the way upstairs and we are  _ all _ the way down here" Seungcheol purred as he placed his husband on the counter, pushing his way to stand in between his legs.

"Yes but-" Jeonghan lost his train of thought as Seungcheol went back to kissing his neck. "But," he tried to protest again, failing as he felt a hand slide under his shirt, cold fingers prickling warm skin.  _ God this man is gonna make me lose my mind. _

"But what? " Seungcheol growled as he nipped at the blonde's ear, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"But I ..... can't remember," Jeonghan whispered slowly tipping his head back melting under the gentle touches.

"Daddies!"  _ Now I remember. _

Jeonghan Jumped pushing Seungcheol away from him as he hopped off the counter to see Minghao standing in the big entrance of the kitchen. "H-hey baby!" He cleared his throat running a hand through his hair.

"Was daddy eating your ear? The seven-year-old asked innocently, concern all over his little sweet face.

"No no, I was uh checking it, yeah yep looks good.... still...there." Seungcheol stammered looking over Jeonghan’s ear and putting his thumb up to signify it was fine. Jeonghan shook his head,  _ apparently, he is a doctor now. _ He shot his husband look before giving his attention to Minghao.

"Whats up sweetie did you need something?" He asked trying to get the spoon out of the batter with the least amount of mess.

"I just wanted to see if I could help you guys" Minghao smiled sweetly climbing up the little kid steps they have on the side of our counter, for the smaller kids to be able to reach. 

"Yes you can put the strawberries daddy cuts into the bowl," He smiled at him and went to get them out the fridge. Jeonghan handed them to Cheol to cut them up for Minghao.

They finished cooking soon getting some extra help from Vernon, Seokmin, and Chan. "Alright, can you go let your brothers know breakfast is ready," Jeonghan asked lifting Vernon down from the chair he was standing on to help him reach, and placing a kiss on his head. He nodded as he ran off for the stairs. Cheol finished putting the last plate on the table and lifted Chan into his booster seat. Soon the kitchen was filled with noisy little boys taking their seats. Jeonghan put the large plate of waffles down in front of them, and little hands started grabbing them and pilling them onto their plates.

"Yo don't use all the syrup!” Wonwoo hissed snatching it away from Soonyoung leaving a trail on the table.

"Hey don't fight, we have more" Jeonghan instructed putting two more bottles down on either end of the table. Having 11 boys he learned to buy everything in bulk.

"Daddy, may I please have some strawberry milk?" Minghao asked sweetly.

"Ooohh ohh me too...please," Josh asked looking up with his mouth full. 

Jeonghan smiled, "Yes.... anyone else ?" Everyone’s hands shot up and he sighed as he made his way to get the milk.

"Mingyu, buddy eat with your mouth closed" Seungcheol reminded looking up from his article, while simultaneously helping Chan eat. Jeonghan watched wondering how he does it, but then quickly remembering he doesn't. Chan waited with his mouth open while Cheol held the fork just out of his reach, continuing to read. 

"Babe" Jeonghan mused pointing at Chan.

"Ahh sorry little man,” Seungcheol snapped his attention back to their youngest, moving the fork closer for him. Jeonghan handed Seokmin his milk and kissing his head before sitting back down.

"Yeah I totally got both of their numbers," Josh bragged to his younger brothers taking a sip of his milk.

"Really how...like what did you say to them? Jun asked genuinely pushing his waffle around his plate.

"Easy I just said 'hi' girls just like me I guess," Josh smiled to himself.

Jihoon laughed through his nose, "Yeah it's called being attractive Jun that's why you don't have their numbers, and neither does Shua probably," Jihoon blurted not even looking up from his plate.

"Hey! All of my kids are attractive." Jeonghan leaned over and gently squeezed Jun's cheek. He smiled sheepishly,"Thanks dad." Mingyu reached across the table for a waffle and ended up spilling his drink everywhere. _ Of course. _

Jeonghan jumped up to cover the spill with paper towels."Shit!" Chan yelled when the cup fell over everyone went quiet. The older kids 11+ started laughing, while the younger ones just looked confused.

"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan accused smacking his fist on the table.

"What? I didn't teach him that one... this time, I swear!" He promised shaking his head, putting his hands up in surrender.

"If not you then who?" Jeonghan looked over at Jihoon.

"No no no, don't look at me." He protested shaking his head.

"Okay! I maybe ... sorta... accidentally said it while watching him yesterday, BUT only because I dropped my phone and it slipped out! I'm sorry." Josh admitted bowing his head down.

"Jisso Choi! How many times have I said to watch your language, especially around the younger kids!" Jeonghan snapped.

"I know I know I'm sorry," Josh apologized bowing his head again.

"It's alright mistakes happen," Cheol chimed in trying to smooth out the situation, "Chan baby... we don't say the 's' word okay, it's a naughty word, and you should never use it okay?" Seungcheol instructed looking at our youngest son. 

Chan nodded like he understood "Okay....what about phuck?"

As soon as the word came out of his mouth it was followed by a chorus of "Not me's" from the 11+ gang and Seungcheol.  _ I'm gonna kill them. _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that eventful breakfast Jeonghan made Seungcheol and the other "possible culprits of corruption" (his words) clean up from breakfast.

"So which one of you actually did it? He asked taking the plates off Jun and loading them in the dishwasher.

"Well .. I mean maybe I've said it once not realizing he was in the room," Soonyoung admitted wiping the table down.

"And there was that one time he ran and jumped on my lap the wrong way and it might have slipped out ...but it hurt, he's small but strong!" Wonwoo shivered remembering his hand covering his crotch.

"I might have said it once accidentally," Jun spoke up, bringing Seungcheol more plates. 

Jihoon pushed the leftovers in the fridge and sighed, "Yeah I said it in front of him that time I called Soonyoung a little-"

"We don't have to repeat it," Seungcheol sighed putting the last few dishes in.

"How mad do you think Mom is at us? Josh asked leaning on the counter now that they finished. Seungcheol smiled always amused when the kids call Hannie mom. They usually do it to help differentiate between having two dads, but either way, it was still cute. He sighed deeply, "I don't think it's a 10.."

"Definitely not a 10, he was a 10 that time Wonwoo made the security guard at the art museum fall into the fountain," Jun stated throwing the dish rag back in the sink.

"Ahh some of my best work," Wonwoo smiled to himself leaning on his hand.  _ These kids. _

"I would say it's a solid 5, not the worst thing we've done but a little up there," Jihoon said standing coming to stand by Seungcheol. 

He laughed and ruffled his son’s hair, "Your dad will get over it, he always does trust me I've done worse." 

"EVERYONE COME JOIN ME IN THE LIVING ROOM PLEASE." 

"See he's already over it," Seungcheol smiled at the boys.

He found a spot on the couch and Vernon climbed into his lap on queue, everyone else squeezed in, Jun and Minghao sitting on the floor. Jeonghan was standing in the middle of our well-decorated living room. There was a big white board next to him ( _ God knows when he bought that _ ) with everyone's name on it.

"Okay everybody thank you for joining me, I thought that after today's incidents we should have a family meeting," Jeonghan smiled brightly, _ Aw look at this adorable dork and his big whiteboard. _

"A what?" Wonwoo asked.

"A family meeting !" Jeonghan replied.

"But.. we don't family ...meet?" Jihoon questioned.

"Yet, I thought we could start today! Since we are a big family I think it's important for us all to be able to express our feelings and be heard so we can work through any problems one of us may have, so I want everyone to try their best okay, Who wants to go first!" Jeonghan smiled looking at us. 

"Oh my God" Jihoon muttered under his breath, and Seungcheol shot him a glare.

"I'll go Daddy !" Seungkwan announced putting his hand up. Jeonghan clapped excitedly and sat down next to Seungcheol so Seungkwan could have the floor.

The little 6 year old cleared his throat, "I think that it's unfair that the older kids get a cell phone AND I don't. I'm just as...re..rebonsible as they are and I think I should also have a cell phone." He finishes with his little nose pointed into the air.  _ Where does he learn these things? _

"You're six who are you gonna call?" Jihoon asked laughing.

"Daddies! and all my other friends and clearly not you!" He snapped back.

"Do your other six-year-old friends have phones ?" Josh asked smiling. Seungkwan opened his mouth thinking and then closed it with a pop as he shook his head no. The older kids laughed, as Jeonghan sighed standing up and walking over to the board "Alright Seungkwan phone," he wrote on the board before facing the six-year-old, "I and daddy will think hard and get back to you, thank you, sweetie." Seungkwan did a cute little bow before sitting back down on the couch.

"Okay, who wants to go next ?" Jeonghan asked. Jihoon put his hand up and Jeonghan smiled moving over to let him have the floor, Jihoon stood up in the middle of the room, the same blank expression he normally wears.

"I feel very strongly that this family meeting is dumb," the older kids laughed stopping quickly seeing Jeonghan’s expression, Seungcheol also had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. 

Jeonghan sighed rolling his eyes "Sit down Jihoon,” the eleven-year-old smiled cutely and plopped back down on the couch.

Eventually, the ball got rolling and the kids got more into the family meeting. On Soonyoung's turn, he said he suggested installing a dance practice room for the house because it would be something that the whole family could enjoy(his words), his parents are still not sure how it benefits all of them. Jihoon upon hearing this suggestion changed his earlier statement to "He feels strongly that we should send Soonyoung to military school." Chan said he thinks he's old enough to stay up late, which the twins also agreed they should be allowed to stay up later as well. Seokmin got up just to say he is really happy and to thank everyone for loving him, which completely melted his parent's heart and resulted in showering the little sunshine with hugs and kisses.

"My turn! Vernon said climbing down from Seungcheol’s lap and running to the middle. "I think we should have a family movie night!" He smiled big as he swayed back and forth on his little feet, Seungcheol thought he got his cute smile from Jeonghan as his husband was matching their son's expression. 

"Sweetie that is a wonderful idea!" Jeonghan beamed.

Vernon jumped up and down excited, "And we should watch all the superhero movies! The first one all the way to the last one!"  _ There's my little nerd. _

"We don't have to watch every single one, do we? I mean the only ones he's allowed to watch are all the old animated ones and their so bad," Wonwoo groaned

"They're not bad!" Vernon insisted stomping his little foot.

"I think that's a great idea buddy we will add it to the board okay!" Seungcheol chimed in trying to avoid a fight, Vernon smiled and came running back to his lap.

Mingyu said on his turn he wants a trampoline, Jeonghan responded to that by saying we already have a pool and a play set outside that hardly get used, which then Mingyu responded because they're not a trampoline. Some of the others also agreed a trampoline would be "The coolest" (their words).

"I'll go next" Josh announced walking into the middle of the room. "As we all know I'm the oldest, 15 years old, practically an adult, and I think I should be allowed to go to parties .... and stay until 10." Jeonghan and Seungcheol glanced at each other amused.

"You do go to parties," Jeonghan responded.

"No those don't count, they're birthday parties and they're at like 6, I want to go to real parties" He protested.

"And what consists of a real party?" Seungcheol asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ya know," he huffed "It starts at like 8 and there are no parents and girls and dancing and stuff,"  _ Ah this kid. _

"Do you even know anyone who has parties like that?" Jihoon asked from his spot laying on the couch with Seungkwan laying on top of him.

"Yeah! I do …," Josh said defensively.

"Okay," Jeonghan laughed softly, "Shua wants to go to cool real parties, I'll add it to the board." Josh sighed and plopped back down on the couch crossing his arms mumbling something about how no one takes him seriously.

Minghao said he'd go next and walked to the middle of the room. "Daddy and other daddy," He smiled sweetly at us. "I would really like a lot to get a pet frog," he beamed.

"a...frog?" Jeonghan frowned.

Minghao nodded his head, "Yes something that's mine and it's special and I can take care of it like you and daddy take care of me, AND I know how to do it! Someone at school has a frog and he brought him to school once and let me hold him, AND I read lots of books about taking care of frogs and I'd be really careful," He begged smiling at us.

Jeonghan’s cute little mouth was open in shock as he looked over at his him. Seungcheol knew what he's thinking how are they supposed to say 'no' to that face.

"Honey.. are you sure you don't want a calmer.. slower animal like a fish! Ooh or maybe a turtle!" Jeonghan smiled trying to convince the 7-year-old.

"No, I really want a frog! I promise I'll look after it," He begged looking between Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

"I and daddy will talk about it tonight and we will see okay buddy,” Seungcheol promised smiling at him.

Jeonghan leaned his forehead on his husband's shoulder defeatedly, "Who's idea was this family meeting again?" He spoke quietly into his shirt.

He smiled kissing his head, "Yours I believe."

"Yeah, well shoot me if I ever have any more great ideas," He picked his head up running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, I'll go now," Wonwoo made his way to the center of the room.  _ This should be good _ . "So lovely parents, as you know I enjoy the art of pranking others,” I _ t's art now? _ “I think it's a good creative outlet for me to express myself, but every time you ground me after I pull off an impressive elaborate prank it really stifles my creativity and causes me to think in a negative light."

Seungcheol and Jeonghan glanced at each other mirroring the same amused look. "So what are you proposing?" He asked shifting Vernon on his lap a little.

"A rating system based on the delivery, design, victims, ... obviously cost of damage, and maybe if anyone cried. Ya know make it fair like 'Oh Wonwoo's prank cost us, spitballing here, 300 hundred dollars in damage, 3 lawsuits, and a restraining order BUT the execution and moving parts involved were so spectacular that a month of grounding isn't truly necessary'" He smiled at his parents charmingly, Seungcheol and Jeonghan laughed.  _ Who's kids are these oh my god! _

"How about you stop terrorizing others before your dad and I have to bail you out of jail." Seungcheol shook his head laughing still.

Wonwoo nodded "That's fair, jail world also stifle my creativity"

Jeonghan stood up and walked over and stood behind Wonwoo, wrapping his arms around him,"I love this kid!" He exclaimed kissing his cheeks. Wonwoo smiled resting his head on Jeonghan's arms that were wrapped around him.

"Okay anyone else not get to go?" The blonde asked swaying Wonwoo back and forth lovingly.

Jun raised his arm high up in the air "I want a dog," a chorus of "me too" rang through the living room. Jeonghan looked at his husband in shock with his mouth open shaking his head.

"There are 11 of you, and you want us to bring a dog into this house?” Seungcheol asked in disbelief.

"Yeah we can all take care of it," Jun exclaimed.

"And he can play with us!" Seokmin added smiling.

"Girls like dogs we should get a really cute one!" Josh suggested sitting up.

"We're not getting a Dog," Seungcheol said being ignored.

"We can name him pickles!" Chan yelled jumping up and down.

"No that's a dumb name we should name it something scary like killer," Jihoon said lifting Seungkwan off of him and sitting up.

"We're not getting a dog!" Seungcheol yelled looking at Jeonghan for help.

"Your dad's right were not getting a dog." He smiled looking at his kids.

"But Mom ( _ using Hannie weakness against him low blow _ ) we can buy the dog cute sweaters" Wonwoo stated looking up at Jeonghan still wrapped in his arms, batting his eyelashes.  _ That sneaky brat. _

"We could all get matching sweaters for our Christmas card!"Jeonghan gasped. Wonwoo smiled winking at Jun.  _ Are these kids really trying to turn my husband against me? and is it working!? You gotta be kidding me. _

"We're not getting a dog!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh poor Cheollie and Hannie they won't ever get to have sex! Anyways here's a dumb little fluffy chapter hope you liked it !


	3. Josh's weird music

Seugncheols POV

 

"I can't believe we got them a dog" I grunted shoving the huge bag of dog food in our walk in pantry. I clearly lost that fight.

"And a frog" Jeonghan smiled shaking his head putting the last of the groceries away "It was either dog and frog, or trampoline and dance practice room. This seemed cheaper and less hospital visits, besides I think it will be good for them, they can learn some responsibility, and the frog might help Minghao feel less lonely."

"They do look really happy." I sighed watching them out the back window. All of them were running around the yard with our new dog "Beans," A fight almost broke out over his name. "So now were a family of 15, two dads, 11 kids, a corgi named Beans, and a frog named noodle."

"We should have our own tv show" Jeonghannie mused walking over to watch them in the window. He leaned against me watching them play and I kissed his head. 

He yawned "I don't feel like cooking you wanna order Chinese ? " He asked already walking to get the menu out of our takeout drawer.

"yeah thats fine." I walked over to the big chalkboard calendar on the wall of the kitchen. "You have a shoot tomorrow ?"

"Yeah" Jeonghan replied absentmindedly looking through the menu circling the things were going to order.

"Are you working with that one guy ....asshole?" I asked rolling me eyes.

"You mean Andre ?" Jeonghan mused looking up from the menu. "Yeah he's the photographer you know that."

"Well I don't like him, his hands are small and he's always calling you sexy." I mumbled walking over to him.

Jeonghan laughed raising an eyebrow "Small hands?"

I sighed "Yeah and he's always like 'look over here you look so good baby'" I mimicked in the same stupid voice he uses.

He was fully laughing at me now head thrown back doing that cute little giggle of his. He placed his hands on my cheeks "You're cute when you're jealous, now what do you want to eat?"

Jeonghan went to call the Chinese food order in changing the subject of Andre, on the grounds that it's all in my head and "not an actual issue" (his words.) I still don't like it, but my husbands a model so I guess it comes with the territory. The kids and Beans all came running in when dinner arrived and it was a very typical meal at our house. Mingyu spilt his drink on the table, Seokmin put his chopsticks in his mouth like a walrus, Jihoon managed to insult three siblings in one swing. Jeonghan had to reminder the older kids multiple times to watch their language, Seungkwan sung the same line to a girl group song 30 times until Jihoon snapped at him, Jun was pretty quiet only speaking up to ask for someone to pass him something, Vernon got into an argument about the logics behind Spider-Man with Wonwoo, and I guess a new fun little addition we can look forward to at our meals now, Beans jumped on the table knocking everything onto the floor. Still can't believe we got them a damn dog. After dinner it took us almost 30 minutes to get the kitchen back to normal, 10 minutes extra than it normally takes. Thanks Beans. 

 

I sat on the couch pressed up against the arm, looking over the articles that we're gonna use in this months issue on my Ipad. Hannie sat between my legs leaning his back against my chest, while Vernon sat in his lap reading one of his mangas. Jun sat on the floor with his back against the couch next to Jeonghan telling him all about this Ninja show he was making us watch on tv. Seokmin and Seungkwan were in the corner of the living room working on some girl group dance, Seungkwan was very serious but Seokmin couldn't stop laughing. Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Wonwoo were outside in the backyard with Beans, probably trying to figure out how to use him in one of Wonwoo's pranks, those three together is never good. Minghao and Mingyu were laying on the floor watching Noodle in his glass tank, Jeonghan reminding Minghao to please keep the lid closed. Chan came waddling down the stairs and running towards us. 

 

"Daddies, shua is playing really weird music upstairs!" Are youngest said crossing his arms.

"Okay? what about it buddy?" I asked looking up from my reading. 

"Come with me and tell him to turn it off! It's really weird and loud!" Chan demanded. 

Me and Jeonghan looked at each other. "Okay okay were coming." Jeonghan said carefully getting up around Vernon who whined when he was moved. I got up behind Jeonghan and put my I pad down and we took the 5 year olds hands he was holding out to us and let him lead us upstairs. When we got outside Josh's room me and Jeonghan exchanged a knowing look. There was loud moans and skin slapping together coming from Josh's door. 

"See I told you !" Chan said crossing his arms

"Umm, right Cheollie I think you should go talk to him." Jeonghan said covering his smile with his hand. 

"W-Why me !?" I gasped looking at him. 

"Cause you know I'm no good with this go on !" He pushed my arm gently laughing a little. 

I shook my head shooting jeonghan a glare, I'll get him back later. I walked to Josh's door and knocked "Hey .. Josh?" 

There was a loud sound of something hitting the floor. "U-uh y-yeah Dad?"

"You okay in there, can I come in?" I asked biting my lip from laughing

"Uhh- umm yeah one minute!" I heard him run around his room and then the bathroom door shut. 

I looked at Jeonghan who smirked at me "You're gonna have to have the talk with him." 

I started shaking my head no, "He's your son too, we should at least do it together !" 

"Oh whats that ? Coming !" Jeonghan yelled to no one, picking Chan up. 

"No one called you !" I huffed putting my hands up.

"Uh yeah they did, it was the kids you wouldn't know, motherly instinct ." He smirked at me backing up towards the stairs. 

"Your not a mom!" I scolded 

He faked a pained gasp placing his hand over his heart, which Chan copied gasping as well. "How dare you sir, now my feelings are too hurt to stay anyway." He stuck his tongue out at me and carried Chan back to the living room. I'm living with12 children, I'm the only adult in this entire house. Josh's door flew open and he leaned against his door frame trying out a few poses going with the one he thought looked most natural, (it didn't.) 

"What's up" He coughed smiling at me.

I breathed out deeply "Lets talk" I put my arm around him and walked back into his room. 

 

After those painfully awkward 15 minutes with Josh. I headed back down with him to find everyone piled up on the couch laying on Jeonghan. He beamed at me when me and Josh came into the living room and I shot him a look. Me and Josh squeezed onto the couch and all watched the end of the Ninja show Jun was watching. We then started working on getting the kids bathed and ready for bed. Jeonghan gave Chan and the twins and a bath, while I made sure the rest of boys all took showers, especially Mingyu who sometimes like to just run the water.

 

"Okay 11 boys faces washed teeth brushed, 2 stories read, 2 songs sung, younger kids rooms checked for monsters, none were found. Older kids rooms checked for contraband, candy bars were found under Soonyoungs pillow, all 11 tucked in and kissed." Jeonghan sighed laying down on our bed next to me "I feel like were forgetting something ?"

I looked over at my husband, it took a second for us both to remember "Damn bears" I sighed sitting up. I picked up the twins teddy bears that were in our room. "Wait which is which again?" I asked.

Jeonghan sat up and looked at the bears for a moment before pointing at the left one "Hoop" and then the right one "Boop" he said tiredly.

"How do you know that?" I asked amused. "It's my motherly insticnt" He laughed through his nose falling back on the bed.

"Oh were not done talking about that, you're getting punished when I come back !" I promised pointing the bears at him.

"Oh?" Jeonghan sat up, "then you better hurry cause i've been very very naughty today" He bit his lip looking up at me

"I- I ... Yes yes" I nodded swallowing hard looking at him sitting all pretty on the bed, and ran out the door almost tripping over my own feet carrying the bears to the twins room. They fall asleep without them but if they wake up in the middle of the night and can't find them usually it ends in crying. I carefully put the bears in their bunk beds making sure not to wake them, and kissed their heads before heading back to our room practically jumping. 

 

"I hope you're ready for your punishme-." I trailed off, my shirt halfway off my head when I saw Jeonghan was already curled up on the bed fast asleep. I sighed putting my shirt back on, "Even Josh is getting more action than me." I carefully picked him up and pulled the covers back laying him down, I tucked him in and kissed his head "Goodnight angel." I laid down next to him and passed out in seconds not realizing how tired I was until my head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY !! SORY ABOUT THIS SHORT LITTLE SHITTY FILLER ! STILL HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT THO!! I KNOW JOSH DID ;)


	4. Back to school part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to make Jeonghan one of those Mom's who fights over their kids, in a pink sweater.

JeonghanPOV 

I stared at the high celling of our bedroom watching the fan spin slowly. God I'm so tired, I don't think I've ever been this exhausted. It was like one thing after the other last night. Vernon ate too much ice cream and ended up puking on himself in the middle of the night causing Seungkwan to then also throw up, which in turn resulted in Seungcheol throwing up as well. So after everyone was finished puking and we finally cleaned up the twins (Me more me then Cheol who couldn't stomach to be around them without gaging.) I finally got them back in bed and back to sleep, two extra bed time stories later. While throwing the twins bedding in the washer Jun scared the shit out of me walking into the laundry room without me hearing him. Kids like a fucking ninja. The 14 year old said he couldn't sleep so I made him some tea and spent a little extra time with him, being 1 out of 11 and a very quiet one out of that, I know me and Cheol are guilty sometimes of not giving Jun extra attention, so I wanted to shower my 2nd oldest with some extra love before I sent him back to bed. Beans then decided he needed to go out at 3 in the morning. Then when I finally thought everyone was done and back asleep Minghao had another nightmare, so that was 40 minutes of reassuring my 7 year old that he is loved and not alone. Maybe we really should get him into therapy.

I looked over at Cheol who was still out cold snoring softly beside me. I feel like I'm forgetting something ... what day is it? I absentmindedly traced my sleeping husbands face with my fingers. It's not one of the kids birthdays....... it's not mine is it ? No. Our anniversary ...... Cheols birthday...... MY MOMS! No that was last month. "Seungcheol" I said poking his little nose.

He moaned moving away from my poking. I sighed "Cheollie" and smacked his shoulder.

"What" He moaned still half asleep burying his face in his pillow. 

"What day is it?" I sat up on my arm looking over at him

"The 28th" He mumbled into his pillow. 

"What? I can't understand you" I asked leaning closer to him. 

He picked his head up "The 28th-" He trailed off looking at me his realization sinking in as his expression slowly turned into a shocked one. It took me a second to catch on before we were both scrambling to get out of bed.

"Fuck" We shouted in unison. Cheol ran his hands through his hair "What time is it?" 

I looked at the clock near are bed "Shit it's 9:40, okay okay you go get ready and then go start breakfast I'll go wake them up." I instructed already halfway out the door. 

Of course today had to be the first day back to school, the night when all my kids decided to do everything but sleep. School starts at 8 so technically were not that late. Who the hell am I kidding, were late and God knows it's gonna take us an hour to get everyone up and out. I turned the lights on in the hallway and began yelling "Get up we're late for school!" I opened the door to the twins and Chan's room which was closest to ours "Up up up! everyone wake up! " I yelled clapping my hands turning the lights on. A chorus of moans filled the room, Vernon was under his blankets, Chan was curled up, while Seungkwan was half off his bunk snoring. I don't have time for this. I ran back to our room and grabbed my phone and opened the music app, and played the first song on the playlist titled 'Diva Boo', I turned my volume all the way up and as soon as the first line to "Queen" by Son Dam Bi started playing Seungkwan sat up singing. 

"AYO lADIES IT'S YWOR STORY" 

I tossed him the phone "Wake up your brothers and start getting ready, you're late for school." I heard him continue singing to them as I ran to the next room across from theirs. I pushed open the door to Minghao, Mingyu, and Seokmin's room. Their room was slightly bigger and all three of their beds were pushed against the one wall with walking space and night stands in between. Minghao was curled up tightly pressed up against the wall, Seokmin was spread out mouth open wide snoring, while Mingyu was completely turned around his head down at the bottom of the bed and his feet on his pillow. 

"Wake up guys! were late for school!" I said turning the lights on, "Come on wakey wakey" I went bed to bed shaking each one awake gently. They got up slowly yawning, "Come on babies go get ready" I said as I ran out their room to the next one. I opened the door to Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Soonyoung's room. They had their beds in three different corners of the room, Soonyoung's bed being closest to the door. Soonyoung was wrapped up in blankets like a little burrito, while Wonwoo and Jihoon had the blankets pulled tightly over their heads. I sighed deeply knowing that Wonwoo, and especially Jihoon are the hardest two to wake up. "WAKE UP !! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL !" I yelled surprising my own self at how loud it was. Soonyoung jerked awake causing him to roll off the bed and hit the floor, not being able to catch himself due to being wrapped up . 

"Sorry baby, go get ready we're late" I stepped over him as he moaned getting up and waddled to the bathroom still wrapped up. I went over to Wonwoo's bed and pulled the blankets off shaking him gently he whined a little but got up quickly when his warm blankets were gone. I looked over at Jihoon who still hasn't moved, I stomped over to him. "Jihoon wake up !" I shook him a little harder than the others trying to pull the blankets off him. 

"5 more minutes" He whined pulling back on his blankets hard. 

"No we don't have 5 more minutes you're late for school." I snapped still trying to pry the blankets out of his iron clutch. He huffed rolling over ignoring me. 

"JIHOON CHOI I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THIS BED RIGHT NOW AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL I'LL BUY SOONYOUNG THAT SURROUND SOUND SYSTEM HE WANTS AND HAVE IT INSTALLED IN THIS ROOM" I threatened. He sat up so quickly our heads almost smacked into each other. 

"I'm up I'm up... parent life has made you evil ." Jihoon yawned looking up at me. 

"Yeah yeah go get ready." I ruffled his hair and headed out of their room and to the last room finally. I ran almost tripping over a half asleep mingyu going to use the spare restroom. They all had bathrooms in their rooms but they have to use the one thats between the stairs and the 11+ up rooms when their is being used. I pushed the door open to Josh and Jun's room, thank the lord my precious obedient Jun was already sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Hey Jisso wake up you're late for school" I said walking over and shaking him gently. Jun smiled at me sleepily and walked into their bathroom yawning. 

"Late...for...school !" Josh mumbled in his sleep before shooting up in bed. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom pushing Jun out and slamming the door. 

"Hey!" Jun banged on the door his tooth brush in his mouth. "Dad!?" He looked at me annoyed at his older brother. 

"I know I know, share the bathroom with your brother !" I yelled over my shoulder already out their room. 

"Thanks for the help!" Jun yelled from their room and continued banging on the door.

I passed a clean Seungcheol in the hallway pulling a shirt over his head. He kissed my cheek on his way down to start breakfast, the smell of his cucumber shampoo still in the air as he passed. I ran back to our room and hopped in the shower quickly still able to hear 11 noisy boys all rushing to get dressed. After the shower I dried my hair as fast as I could and slipped on some baby blue distressed jeans, and the first shirt I put my hands on. 

"Everyone in the hallway." I announced standing in the archway of our room buttoning up my shirt. 11 boys all came out some still messing with their clothes. 

"Seokmin sweetie too much yellow, pick the pants or the shirt, Mingyu babe I know thats the shirt you wore yesterday go change, and something clean!" I instructed as the two ran back into their rooms. "Chan baby we don't ever wear socks with sandals in this house go put on your sneakers, uuh Shua-" 

"It's the hair... right, yeah it's the hair" Josh frowned running back into his room. 

"No sweetie I was gonna say you looked nice!" I said looking down now realizing the shirt I grabbed is Cheols and thats why it's a little big. 

"You're gonna need to do more than fix you hair." Jihoon yelled at his older brother smiling at himself. 

I sighed "Jihoon, Okay everyone who isn't changing head downstairs and start eating breakfast don't forget backpacks and lunch boxes I called down after them as they ran down the stairs. I ran back into our room and grabbed my white tennis shoes slipping them stoping to look in the mirror quickly. Cheol's oversized white button up didn't look too bad on me, and bonus it smelt like him. I tucked the front part of the shirt into the front part of my jeans and added my fluffy oversized pink mom cardigan and ran out the room. Seokmin came out wearing Jeans instead of yellow pants and Mingyu walked out of his room with what looked like clean clothes.

"Stop!" I put my hand out stopping the 8 year old and leaned down sniffing him just to make sure. "Okay you're good, both of you go down and eat breakfast." They saluted me "Yes sir!" before running downstairs to join there brothers. "Okay Shua I'm sure you look amazing and all the girls at school will think so as well let's go!" I said running down following behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joshua's POV

"JOSH LETS GO!! " 

From how deep the voice was I know that was dad who yelled, but moms probably gonna yell next if I don't hurry. "This will just have to do" I said looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't actually look that bad. I know i'm adopted but I'd like to think some of my parents good looks rubbed off on me. I grabbed my backpack off my bed and ran down to the kitchen. 

"My baby looks so good, come here" Dad smiled that big cheesy smile, pulling mom into a kiss and putting his hands on his butt. OH GOD. 

"Cheollie stop do you really think now is the time we're late." Mom giggled failing at an attempt to push dad away.

"Yes please stop first child standing here, scarred for life now !" I blurted out trying to get through the kitchen entrance they were blocking. 

"Sorry baby." Mom laughed slapping dad on the arm and moving to let me through.

I squeezed into a spot at the table squished between the twins. You can tell dad made breakfast since it's all cereal bars, doughnuts and pop tarts. I grabbed one starting to eat quickly listening to the random conversation around me. 

"There is not a single healthy thing on this table !" Mom scolded looking at dad, who shrugged. 

"There is fruit in pop tarts!" Dad claimed, while currently shoving part of one into his mouth. 

"Everyone eat at least one piece of fruit !" Mom said putting down a bowl on the table. How did he make that so fast. 

"No honey they are late, there is no time they'll be fine they can burn off the sugar at school." Dad said chugging the last of his coffee. 

Mom was clearly very unhappy, Seokmin grabbed some fruit and showed mom he was eating some to make him feel better. I barely finished my second pop tart before dad was ushering us out the kitchen giving us our lunch boxes. 

"I gotta get to work, everyone have a great day at school love you times 11" He said kissing us quickly and giving mom one last kiss before running out the door.

Mom tried, and I mean really really tried to get us there as soon as possible but as always we ran into complications. First Mingyu decided to eat another doughnut before we left and spilt the jelly all down his shirt and had to go change. Wonwoo was running around screaming not being able to find his favorite sweater. We almost left Minghao when mom realized he wasn't in the car, and found him upstairs worrying about leaving his frog noodle alone all day. While mom was trying to get Minghao back in the car, I had to stop Jihoon from strangling Soonyoung, who was dancing and accidentally bumped into Jihoon while he was drinking causing him to spill water on himself. Half way to school the twins stated they had to go "potty" and they absolutely couldn't hold it. So mom had to pull off at a gas station so the twins could pee. FINALY we pulled into the parking lot of school only 2 hours late. The school we go to is a big private school that our parents specifically chose for the ratings, but mainly the fact that it was kindergarten all the way to high school, which meant everyone was in the same place. The school was huge tho having separate buildings for each school. The High school campus was on the right and was by far the biggest then the middle school, and the elementary school was on the left. Mom parked cause it was easier to walk us all into the main building then drive around to the entrance of each school, plus he had to walk in the smaller ones. 

We had all just made it through the door of the main office building when we got stopped again. This is why this family is always late it's like were a hot spot for everything that could stop us or go wrong. 

"Oh Jeonghan showing up 2 hours late I see?" Miriam noted giving mom a sly look. Miriam Lee was your typical sad pathetic plastic surgery trophy wife, according to mom. Mom and Miriam have had this weird fight going on since we started coming to this school. Mom says it's cause Miriam thinks her kids are the best and she's incorrect. 

"Oh Miriam I see were still getting dressed in the dark." Mom mocked using the same tone Miriam did shifting Chan on his hip who stuck his tongue out at her. DRAG HER MOM

"Well two hours late on the first day is actually good for you isn't it, my kids were all here an hour early, with homemade treats for their teachers." Miriam gloated. 

"Yeah well my kids aren't ... lame, also you might want to start pulling money out of their college fund cause if that nose is hereditary yikes!" Mom sneered leaning down looking at Miriam's nose. 

Miriam gasped putting her hand over her nose. Dad smiled "Come on guys!" and walked away carrying Chan and holding the twins hands. 

"Oh sorry sir " Jihoon said when he 'accidentally' bumped into Miriam while following mom. 

"That's my boy!" Mom praised turning back to smile at him. 

 

Once we were inside more mom put Chan down and looked at all of us. "Okay everyone have a great day you three please don't cause any trouble-" Mom turned to look at Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon but they already were gone headed to the middle school. 

"They left already." I laughed a little shifting my backpack on more

"Okay" He sighed turning his attention to us "You two have a great day, Jun don't forget to speak up okay, remember confidence!" Mom said softly to Jun hugging him tightly, and then hugged me "Have a good day baby, look out for Jun." He whispered into my ear. 

I hugged him back "Thanks good luck with Minghao" I smiled and then headed with Jun to the high school building while mom took the younger ones into the elementary building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for some reason feel like this chapter is sloppy even tho I've read through it and changed parts like several times! Idk tho so sorry if it comes across that way I'm hopping it's just cause I've read it like 5 times now!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you so much for the hits and kudos and stuff it means alot !! Please if you feel like it comment and let me know what you think I love your feed back!! Also I'm hoping to have part two up either this afternoon or tomorrow ! Thanks <3 
> 
> Follow me on IG for random svt posts @strawbhannie !


	5. Back to school Part 2

Jeonghans POV 

 

"Okay, sweetie you have to go into your class now." I said softly to my 7 year old who was clutching my hand tightly. We already dropped off Chan, the twins, Seokmin, and Mingyu in their classes and now we were standing in front of Minghao's class. The first day of school is always the toughest for him.

"Daddy can I just please go home with you and we can try again tomorrow." He asked looking up at me with big eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, no you have to go to school, but you should be excited! Don't you want to see all your friends!" I said convincingly kneeling down to his level.

"No...I don't really have that many friends, plus I'd rather stay with you." He smiled at me sweetly wrapping both his arms around my neck holding on tightly.

My poor baby it took everything in me not to take him home with me right then. "Hey look it's gonna be okay, you are already super late so you won't be in there much longer and what if I wait out here for a few minutes and you can see me through the window?" I asked hoping that would be enough to make him go in. He nodded letting go of me slowly.

"But promise you'll stay for 5 minutes!" He said in a serious tone.

"I pinky promise." I said sticking my pinky out to him and wrapping it around his little one. I placed a kiss on his head and watched him walk into class. He apologized to his teacher bowing politely and then ran and took a seat in the back looking up to make sure I was at the window. I smiled at him and stuck both my thumbs up and made sure to stay for the whole 5 mins. I waited until he was busy before dashing off praying that he would be okay the rest of the day.

 

Wonwoo's POV 

 

I walked to my class dreading coming in an hour late, everyone was gonna stare at me and honestly it just gets kind of embarrassing always being late. I sighed pushing the door open and walked in softly shutting it behind me. Immediately I felt everyone looking at me.

"Why are you coming into my class so late?" A short bald man asked in a stern voice.

"Uh we overslept... because.... time zones, yeah we're still not use to your american clocks." I said slowly completely bull-shiting. I don't even know why I lied, Josh probably would of told the truth and been all charming. 

"Mr. Choi" My teacher sighed "I know you've lived in America for awhile now I had your older brother in my class last year."

"Ah really?" I smiled awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck "Did you like his dancing?"

"No, Now sit down! the next time you interrupt my class it will be detention." He demanded.

I bowed politely apologizing and walked quickly to the back and took a seat. Some of the other kids were laughing at me under their breath and I exhaled deeply rubbing my face. I looked at the board and tried to focus on what we were learning to see if I could catch up.  
"I thought that was a good try, don't worry Mr. Donavon is an ass." A pretty tan girl with freckles sprinkled on her cheeks turned around and whispered to me. I quickly shot her a smile and after that I wasn't able to focus on the board let alone anything else for the rest of the class. 

 

Jun POV

I sighed looking at the time on my phone, at least 15 minutes had passed since the time Josh told me to meet him at my lockers. There's no way he could of got lost, he's probably flirting with some girl. The bell rang as a warning the next class was starting soon. Guess he's not gonna show me around on my first day. I opened my locker quickly, still pissed about Josh when I felt it crash into something. I leaned over to see a tall pretty mixed girl with loose curly hair holding her nose.

"Oh god! I'm so so so so sorry, are you okay?" I gasped putting my hands up to her. I can't believe I smacked a girl in the face on my first day, people are gonna think I'm an ass.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine just a bum-" She smiled pulling her hands away but stopped talking when she noticed the blood.

"Oh god I made you bleed, I'm really sorry." I frowned not knowing what to do.

She laughed "Really it's fine my nose bleeds all the time! "

"What the hell is this !? You punch my girlfriend in the face!?" I felt his arm against my throat pushing me into the locker before I saw him, A tall boy with wide shoulders and dark hair. His arm was making it difficult to speak. 

"No no- it was my locker- it was an accident I swear." I pleaded shaking my head violently

"Jackson get off him, it was an accident." The girl sighed pulling her boyfriend away. "Come on were late for class it's fine you dummy." She gently pushed him down the hall in front of her. "Sorry about that, and don't worry my nose is really fine see you around!" She smiled at me sweetly before following after her boyfriend she tipped her head back pinching the bridge of her nose. He shot me a glare before putting his arm around her and walking her to class. I dropped my head rubbing my face hard stupid, stupid. Since I didn't know my way around, (Thanks Josh), I showed up to another class late. I walked in closing the door behind me.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir." I bowed politely to my teacher when he looked at me entering his class.

"It's the first day so I will excuse some tartiness but don't let it happen again." He spoke sternly.

I nodded my head relieved I didn't get detention. "Are you Mr. Choi? I had your older brother Joshua in my class last year he was delightful." He smiled recalling Josh.

"Yeah, he's great." I sighed walking to take my seat. For the rest of the class the teacher kept referring to me as Joshua's brother, today is really going great. I rubbed my face and leaned down in my seat already praying for the day to be over. 

Seungcheols POV

I pushed open the front door and walked in immediately tripping over the 11 pairs of shoes and backpacks that were in the walkway. I sighed using my foot to kick them out of the way. The house was quiet, I'm not surprised it was 12:30am and I was just getting home. I really hope Hannie isn't still mad, he sounded pissed when I told him I had to stay late. I walked through the living room which was a mess, pillows everywhere some clothes and toys here and there. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. Jeonghan was leaning against the counter, his hair was a mess probably from running his hands through it, he tended to do that a lot when he was tired or stressed. His shirt had stains on it (i'm guessing mingyu) and was untucked, he looked exhausted. My stomach turned with guilt. 

"Hey angel, i'm so so sorry about work." I said gently taking my bag off over my head. 

He lifted his head up shaking it slightly "It's fine, uh here I saved you some dinner." He pushed the plate to me still not looking at me directly. 

"Baby please don't be mad." I pouted walking over sliding my hands around his waist and placing a soft kiss on his neck. He didn't push me away or smile like he normally does. 

"I'm not mad, I'm just tired it's fine." He spoke quietly looking away from me. 

I sighed and spun him around to face me "Hannie yes you are, look at me." I tilted my head down trying to get the his attention.

He looked up slowly "I'm really not mad, I get it you have to work, it's fine." He pulled away from my embrace and walked to the other side of the counter. "Eat your food you're probably hungry, I'm gonna go to bed." He turned around and walked out before I could protest. I rubbed my face hard standing in my silent kitchen. I looked over and saw some paperwork from the kids, probably from their first day at school. I looked over the drawings and the little essays and frowned feeling worse. I put my plate in the fridge not feeling hungry anymore and went straight to thinking of a way I could make it up to Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! I'm sorry it's so short and shitty ! BUT I promise my next chapter will be longer! Joshy throws a party ;)  
> Thanks for reading as always <3


	6. The Party; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Jun throw a party   
> The middle gang causes trouble for their brothers   
> Jeonghan and Seungcheol work on their relationship   
> Things get messy !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO I was gone for a bit SoRRY ! 
> 
> also I decided to change my writing style half way through this story,  
> I know I'm an absolute mess !! But I do think this way is better.  
> This chapter is all over the place (I FEEL) but hopefully you guys like it?

  
“I’m very responsible, and I have Jun to help me.” Josh sat on his parents bed, currently in the middle of trying to convince his two dads to let him babysit.

“Jisso, you never want to watch all the kids, what’s going on here?” Jeonghan Asked tiredly from the bathroom where he was washing his face, his bangs pushed back with a big fluffy headband that had a halo and angel wings on it.

“Nothing, just you and dad have seemed kinda … weird lately, we all noticed, were worried. I thought maybe you guys needed a date night.” Josh spoke softly to his parents watching their expressions change.

It’s true his parents had been acting weird since the first week of school, laughing and smiling less, they would always seem tired, and Seungcheol was hardly ever home anymore, and even when he was he was still doing work. Josh watched as his parents looked at each other, he knew they were communicating somehow through looks, but he was too young to understand fully.

“Kiddo you don’t have to worry about stuff like that.” Seungcheol leaned over and ruffled his hair

“Yeah me and your father are fine, sorry we made you worry sweetie, I think a date night would be good, but are you sure you and Jun can handle it ?” Jeonghan asked in that worried caring tone he always used when he spoke to his children.

“Yes I’m super sure and if anything goes wrong we can call you, but I promise it will be okay.” Josh beamed at his parents knowing he had them wrapped around his finger.

____________________________________________________________________________

Josh laid on his bed, his fingers tapping rapidly at the screen. He smiled reading the messages popping up. He heard his younger brother sigh and he looked up slightly still texting.

“What’s wrong Junnie?” Josh asked a little absentmindedly still paying more attention to his screen then his brother, Jun was used to this.

“Do you really think this is a good idea, maybe we can just babysit without a party. I mean I want dads to think I’m responsible as well and I really don’t want to get in trouble, and they have been acting weird, maybe we shouldn’t make it worse by throwing a party.” Jun watched his brother looking at his phone, and wondered if he heard a single thing he just said

“You’re worrying too much again, it’s gonna be fine, I’ll throw _my_ small gathering, not a party, wording is very important Junnie. Mom and dad will go on a date and chill out, and you’ll make more friends at school, it’s a win win for everyone.” Josh laughed at his phone and held it above his head.

Jun frowned but figured he should trust his older brother, also it would be nice being the _cool_ one for once. They were already 4 weeks into the new school year and being called “Josh’s brother” or “the quiet one” was getting old.

“Besides I heard the girl you punched in the face is coming, Maylin right ?” Josh smirked finally putting his phone down giving his little brother his full attention.

“I didn’t punch her! It’s was my locker, is she really coming? Wait do people actually think I punched her?” Jun frowned picking up his pillow and burying his face in it. Just another thing to add to the list of names, “the one that punched a girl.”

Josh laughed at his brother “Relax buddy, I know you didn’t punch her. You won’t even punch Wonwoo when he pranks you, but besides that, you like her don’t you ?” Jun picked his head up quickly. Josh loved his little brother to pieces and knew it wasn’t nice to tease him, but he was just so cute when he was flustered.

“N-no I don’t, and she has a boyfriend. So it wouldn’t matter anyway, and I don’t.” Jun stuttered out feeling his cheeks go red. Jun merely thought she was pretty, at best cute and funny, and maybe she smelt a little nice, but that’s all it was. Plus Jun was fully aware she was way out of his league.

“Sure whatever you say.” Josh smirked standing up from his bed stretching. “Come on lover boy, dinner is probably gonna be ready soon.” Josh started making his way out of their room with Junnie following behind him.

“I’m not, shutup.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Okay are you sure you can handle this?” Jeonghan asked looking at his two eldest sons. He bit his lip, a nervous habit as his mind started racing on all the possible disasters this could end in.

“Yes! Pizza is on the way and already been paid for, keep the doors locked, spend time with Minghao, twins and Chan go to bed at 8, and we have their teddy bears, Mingyu can’t eat junk food, we got it really! We know our brothers we can handle this.” Josh sighed pushing his parents towards the door.

“Fine fine okay, um you have our numbers, emergency numbers are on the fridge, don’t let Minghao take noodles out of his case! And don’t let Soonyoung and Wonwoo feed Beans stuff!! .. Maybe we should stay.” Jeonghan stopped walking looking back at the house worried.

“Dad a little help here.” Josh whined pushing against Jeonghan to get him to move, but his small 15 year old body was no match to his full grown dad.

“Angel it’s fine, we have to trust Josh, plus I made us reservations at your favorite restaurant, the one with those strawberry pastries you like so much.” Seungcheol wrapped his arm around his husbands waist and started walking him towards the door. He turned back and winked at his two eldest sons reminding them to call if they needed anything, and then his parents were gone.

Josh watched as his parents got in the car, and waited till they drove away before turning to Jun.

“Party time!” Josh immediately started texting on his phone.

“I thought you said small gathering.” Jun felt nervousness rise up in his stomach. He was praying that Josh was right and this evening would be a win win for everyone.

“What are you two going on about.” Jihoon groaned from the couch, where he was currently watching a show about the top serial killers in the world.

“Josh is planning to get himself grounded until he’s 20” Wonwoo answered not even looking up from his book. Soonyoung giggled at the idea, and continued spinning around on his heels in the living room.

“Hey turn that off, your scaring the younger ones” Jun snatched the remote and changed it to a cartoon show after he noticed Minghao and the Twins covering their eyes.

Jihoon moaned rolling over on the couch. “Speaking of the younger ones, what are you gonna do with them mr.party planner ?”

“Don’t worry about it, Jun come help me in the kitchen.” Josh slid his phone in his pocket and Jun followed behind him.

  
Josh grabbed some big bowls from the cupboard and began to fill them, he poured m&ms im one, Oreos in another, gummy bears, and then he went into the pantry and grabbed a box full of juice boxes and 3 cans of spray cheese.

“What are you doing ?” Jun asked watching his brother pour a bag of jellybeans into a bowl.

“This will keep the younger ones busy all night, here carry these.” Josh handed his younger brother the juices boxes and stacked some bowls on top.

“Well isn’t this a lot of sugar, shouldn’t we feed them the pizza dads got us for dinner ?” Jun frowned trying not to drop anything, gripping on tighter.

“Junnie this is why I’m in charge, they eat this and they’ll crash from the sugar in no time and then they’re good for the whole night, and we can use the pizza for the party, duh now help me take these to the playroom.” Josh started making his way to the stairs carrying the bottles of cheese spray under his arms so he could carry the other bowls. Jun hesitated for a moment before following his brother up to the playroom.

Once they got all the food down and set up, Josh rounded up all the younger ones into the playroom. The kids ran in and immediately made a Beeline for all the candy. “Chan, Vernon, Seungkwan, Minghao, Mingyu, and Seokmin listen! You guys can eat as much as you want as long as you all stay up here until I say it’s time to come out. You should be fine we put the tv on, all your toys are up here and we will come check on you okay!” Mingyu had a hand full of gummy bears and a mouth full of jelly beans, he looked up nodding at his older brother. Jun sighed feeling the nervousness in his stomach rise again, he wanted to ask Josh if this really was the best idea but he knew he would tell him to stop worrying so much.

The kids were already screaming and giggling loudly as Josh closed the door leaving them inside. He turned around to Soonyoung,Wonwoo, and Jihoon staring at him.

“This is the dumbest idea you’ve ever had.” Wonwoo mused pushing his glasses up his nose.

“What about _Lady killer_ ” Soonyoung smiled, referring to the time Josh tried to create his own cologne. It smelt like Strawberries and toothpaste, no one knew why.

Jihoon laughed “Laddies will be dropping dead to be with you” he mocked using the same tone Josh used when he shared his idea with his family. “ His slogan didn't even make sense but mom loved it remember !”

“Okay second dumbest idea” Wonwoo laughed leaning on Soonyoung for support. Jun put his hand over his mouth looking away to keep from laughing.

“Ha ha shut up, the three of you are gonna stay in your room out of the way, no pranking, fighting, or dancing.” Josh pushed the three towards their room. “Oh and by the way _lady killer_ would of been a big hit if I could figure out how to get the toothpaste smell out.”

The three middle boys laughed walking into their room. Josh sighed rolling his eyes and looked at Jun. “Okay let's go get changed the pizza and everyone should be here soon.” He spoke while already walking to their room. Jun sighed following behind him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Seungcheol chewed at the inside of his cheek, they had been driving for 20 minutes now and the silence was deafening. He looked over at Jeonghan who was looking out the window. Seungcheol knew he hadn’t been this best husband/father lately. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his family, of course he did with his whole heart, just work had gotten in the way.

Seungcheol loved his job, he loved writing and editing articles, going over page layout designs, meeting with ad companies, and Seungcheol worked really hard to get where he was. He knew lately he had let it become more important than his family, he truly didn’t mean to, in all honesty it happened before he had even noticed. He found himself spending longer hours at the office, missing dinner, and breakfast, Jeonghan always being asleep when he got home. Last week two days went by where he left before his husband woke up and came back when he was asleep. Seungcheol knew he had created a gap between him and Jeonghan, but he didn’t know how to fix it.

A tinge of guilt filled his stomach as he looked over at his husband, “Whatcha thinking about?”

“Hmm? Oh just worrying about the kids, I think this is the first time neither of us have been with them. I mean lately you’re never with them.” Jeonghan mumbled the last part under his breath still looking out the window.

Seungcheol frowned gripping the steering wheel tightly, “Hannie, look I know i’ve been an dick lately. I honestly don’t know how to express how sorry I am. I know this week, and the last few weeks it hasn’t seemed like it, but there is nothing more important to me than you and the kids. Han I’m absolutely crazy about you, I love you so much and it’s been killing me these last couple of days that i’m the reason for your unhappiness.”

Jeonghan looked at his husband, a soft expression on his face. “Cheol, I know you love me and the kids, and I know your job is important, I just don’t like feeling second to it. Plus 11 kids is way too many for you not to help me with, I swear sometimes those kids are trying to kill me, why did we adopt so many again ?” Jeonghan laughed softly, no matter how dickish his husband could be at times, Jeonghan did truly love him.

“Because we’re crazy, but honestly I wouldn’t change a thing.” Seungcheol smiled to himself thinking about his 11 crazy boys, they were loud and messy, and forever getting in trouble, but they were his.

Jeonghan smiled taking his husbands hand softly. “Me neither, God I hope they’re okay and don’t burn the house down.” He laughed to himself squeezing Seungcheol’s hand.

“They’ll be fine, hopefully, we will call them when get to the restaurant and check in. Thanks for letting me take you out tonight.” Seungcheol pressed a kiss into Jeonghan’s hand.

“Babe, you’re acting like you have a crush on me, that’s kind of embarrassing.” Jeonghan mused.

“We’re married !” Seungcheol giggled, his face getting a  red.

Jeonghan smiled over how cute his flustered husband was. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, “I love you dummy.”

“I love you more.” Seungcheol glanced over and smiled. He silently thanked the heavens for his beautiful Hannie, before returning to his gaze to the road.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
The house quickly filled up and Josh’s “small gathering” looked more like a party as every minute went by. The music was loud there were teens and cups everywhere and Jun felt like he was going to throw up. He mentally slapped himself for listening to his older brother. Jun pushed his way into the living room trying to pick up some empty cups, to help clean up a little. People were everywhere dancing and talking, Jun didn’t even think Josh knew this many people, but in Jun’s defense he only had like two friends at school, speaking of those two friends they were supposed to come. Jun searched through the room looking for them.

“Hey Josh’s brother, uhh I think this is broken.” A tall boy with braces, handed Jun a broken picture frame of his family when they went to Incheon on vacation.

“It.. It is broken.” Jun stated carefully taking the frame off the boy. It was one of his dad’s favorite photos, and one of the few photos they actually had where everyone was smiling and looking at the camera. Most family pictures either had Jihoons signature poker face, Gyu sneezing, or Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Seokmin jumping in the front doing a ridiculous pose, while Vernon is on the floor cracking up.

“Yeah, I don’t know...” The kid took a sip from his cup walking away.

“What? it is broken?!” Jun sighed out loud looking at the frame, he tired not to think about how much trouble he could potentially get it in. He walked to the kitchen to put the frame somewhere no one would get hurt. Josh was in the kitchen talking to a group of girls with some of his friends. Jun rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the crowd.

“Josh we need to talk, Mom’s favorite picture got broken maybe we need t-” Jun tried to get out before his older brother chimed in, Jun hated when people did that. It happened a lot.

“Junnie relax, everything’s gonna be fine, we’re gonna play spin the bottle come play with us.” Josh smirked shaking the empty coke bottle above his head. Jun was about to protest as the group started circling up around the table, but then he saw Maylin sit down next to her boyfriend and the next thing he knew he was sat next to josh.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
“Okay that’s it, it’s been an hour and Josh still hasn’t brought us pizza up I’m getting it myself.” Soonyoung exclaimed sitting up on his bed.

Wonwoo looked up at his older brother from his book, “Do you really think going down there is the best idea, 14 and 15 year olds are idiots.”

“You’re like 2 years away from being one of those idiots, smart ass.” Jihoon cracked, all his attention on the nintendo he was playing in his hands.

“Yes but I’m an intellectual.” Wonwoo smirked putting his book down.

“You’re both idiots, now come with me to get pizza! …. I don’t wanna go alone.” Soonyoung admitted standing up from his bed.

“Fine, but only to see the damage Josh and Jun caused.” Jihoon put his game down and followed Wonwoo and Soonyoung out the room. All three were hungry, but they were more interested in seeing how messed up the house had got.

They decided to check on the younger ones first figuring Josh and Jun had forgotten them. They pushed open the door to the playroom, and Jihoon actually giggled. The room was trashed, toys and and food were everywhere. Minghao was passed out on the floor with his shirt stuck halfway off his head, his mouth covered in chocolate. Chan was running full speed making laps around the room holding two oreo cookies in his hands and making car sounds. Seungkwan had his face pressed into the bowl of m&ms not moving, the three older boys watched almost worrying if their brother was dead, before he shot his head up singing a line of a girl group song halfway through, his face was covered in melted m&m’s and some even stuck to his forehead. Vernon was giggling uncontrollably standing on top of the little table they had in the play room for coloring. He held the can of cheese spray in his hands and was squirting it into Mingyu’s mouth, who then proceed to try and do a cartwheel landing in the bowl of Jelly beans spilling them all over the room. Seokmin was smiling laying upside down on the couch squirting two juice boxes at a time in his mouth.

“They’re actually dead, dad’s are literally going to murder them,” Wonwoo was shocked looking at the state of his younger brothers.

“I’m gonna be the oldest,” Soonyoung added smiling at the thought.

Jihoon was laughing so hard his stomach hurt “This is amazing, only Shua could do something this dumb, and Jun be gullible enough to let him.”

The three boys made their way downstairs and the house was in an equal state, trash everywhere people were running around dancing. The three of them exchanged glances all thinking the same thing. Dad’s were going to kill Josh and Jun. They made their way to where the food was set up trying to see if they can find themselves some. There were only a few pieces left but before the boys could grab them three guys at least a head taller than them, maybe two heads for Jihoon, pushed them out of the way and took the pizza box.

“Hey! what the hell…..” Soonyoung trailed off when he looked up at the guy eating his pizza. He had acne all over his face and his shoulders were wide enough to be a fridge. Soonyoung sucked in his breath.

“Do we have a problem?” The guy smirked his mouth full of pizza.

“Yeah we do you greasy oversized meathead, guessing from your size you were probably held back a year, so I know this might be hard for your small pea brain to wrap around, but we had the pizza first and besides you really don’t need that your face already looks like-“ Jihoon was silenced by Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s hand over his mouth.

“What did you just say to me little kid?” The guy spat stepping closer to them.

“What my brother was trying to say was…...” Wonwoo panicked not seeing another way out of this mess and quickly kicked the guy in the crotch causing him to drop to the floor.

Soonyoung quickly grabbed the pizza box out of his hands “Sorry thank you!”

“What I was gonna say is your face already looks like a pizza” Jihoon deadpanned.

“I’m gonna kill you all” the guy gritted through his teeth holding his crotch. His two friends stepped forward to grab them.

“Well this has been fun but we gotta go” Wonwoo smiled before the three of them took of running. His two friends chased after them, pushing their way through the crowd. The boys circled through their living room a few times trying to loose them and then ducked into the second entrance of their kitchen. They made a beeline for the staircase that was in their kitchen. They were halfway up before Jihoon stopped drawing attention back down to the table where he saw his oldest brother kissing a girl.

“Wait Jihoon-“ Wonwoo tried to stop his brother, but was too late.

“WOW JOSH FINALLY ALL THAT PRACTICING ON YOUR TEDDY BEAR REALLY PAID OFF” Josh shot his head up looking at his younger brothers on the stairs. Just before he could say anything he saw the two guys come in looking around he assumed his brothers probably did something, those three always do.

“Hey, Chris, Dan, they’re up there” he smiled pointing at his brothers on the stairs.

Wonwoo frowned “Shit Jihoon, can you ever just chill for like two seconds” the three boys took off running again. The two guys coming up the stairs after them.

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Jun asked his older brother as he watched the guys who were clearly bigger than them run up the stairs taking two at a time.

“Just don’t break any bones!” Josh yelled up, “problem solved, here it’s your turn” Josh handed the bottle to Jun.

____________________________________________________________________________

Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon found themselves hiding in their parents walk in closet, the three ducked in last minute hoping the meatheads wouldn’t see them. Soonyoung neverously shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth looking at his two younger brothers.

“Really now?” Jihoon asked spreading his hands out.

“I eat when i’m nervous shut up.” Soonyoung whined through chewing.

“Okay we can’t stay in here, Wonwoo you’ve been quiet for like 3 minutes you have a plan right?” Jihoon asked looking at his older brother, Wonwoo always had something up his sleeve.

“Yes, okay Soonyoung you sneak out and run back to our room and get the slingshot dad bought us that mom won’t let us use inside, Jihoon you go to Minghao’s room and get noodles, I’m gonna find beans then meet me back up here, wait I need one more- this.” Wonwoo snatches the half eaten pizza off his brother, which resulted in another whine from Soonyoung. “No time go!”

The three boys left the room all running in different directions to get what they needed. It only took them a few minutes to round up everything they needed, and they met back at the top of the staircase just in time. Wonwoo snatched the slingshot out of Soonyoungs hands and placed the half eaten pizza inside and pointed it at Chris and Dan who were making their way to the stairs.

“Okay Soonyoung hold beans and let go when I say to, Jihoon once beans is loose go halfway down the stairs and release noodle on the table in the kitchen.” Wonwoo closed one eye and pointed the slingshot pulling back getting his aim. He waited till Chris and Dan were lined up on the stairs he pulled back and released the slingshot “GO.” The half eaten pizza smacked Chris right in the face, he barely had a chance to look up before Beans launched himself at him. Chris stumbled back falling on top of Dan, the two landed on the floor moaning in pain, as Beans stood on top of Chris licking the pizza off. Jihoon ran down the stairs halfway and released Noodles who jumped right into the middle of the table of the teen playing spin the bottle. There was a chorus of screams as everyone shot up and ran out the kitchen as the frog jumped around. Maylin jumped up so fast she elbowed Jun right in the nose, making him bleed. Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon sat on the stairs finally enjoying their pizza watching the mess unfold.

“Good work team.” Wonwoo smiled high-fiving his brothers. They smiled laughing as they watched Josh try to catch the frog, while Jun ran to the sink holding his nose. Maylin ran over helping him apologizing. Josh finally got noodles, and tried to get a better grip on him, but he jumped out his arms and landed on a girls head who screamed and started running around the kitchen.

“Wait don’t run!” Josh yelled chasing her around the kitchen. A boy with shaggy hair decided to try and help by throwing things at the frog and took his shoe off and chucked it which missed the frog by a long shot and landed right through the glass door of their china cabinet.

“Shit!” Josh and Jun said in unison looking at each other across the kitchen. Josh was starting to panic now. He looked around and saw his house was trashed, noodles was loose, Jun was bleeding, and he didn’t know if things could get any worse, but of course they could, and they did.

“I’m going to count to 10 and if there is anyone who isn’t part of this family in this house when I'm done, I’m going to lose my shit!” Jun and Josh looked at each other their blood going cold at the sound of their dad’s voice ringing through the house.

“We’re so dead” Josh sighed noodles finally jumping into his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT WAS WEIRD PLACE JUST TO END IT! but I wanted a little drama like 'oooh how is Hannie and Cheolie gonna react' 'how reckt are jash and june.' I hope you guys liked this chapter and didn't mind too much that I swithced up my writing style I'm trying to get better !! As always thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, etc and happy reading <3


	7. The Party; Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sO SORRY I've been gone I had crazy writers block for this story, but we back with an emotionally loaded chapter! Also P.S I really wanted to get this chapter up and out because i've made you all wait so long, so I didn't proof read it yet so any mistakes I'm sorry! 
> 
> PSS. I went a fixed most of the mistakes, and re-wrote two small parts that made no sense LOL also did anyone else see I wrote Dino instead of Chan, whopsie ! Anyway hopefully all fixed and also shoutout to those of you who read it even with the mistakes and still commented and liked it! You the real MVPS!

Jeonghan paced back and forth through his trashed living room, he had been pacing for a least a minute now too mad to even speak. Josh and Jun sat quietly with their heads down not even knowing how to begin to apologize to their parents. 

 

“I… , you ….,” Jeonghan opens his mouth before closing it and shaking his head continuing to pace back and forth. 

 

Seungcheol watched his husband a little bit worried. He had never seen Jeonghan mad enough to not even yell. “What your dad is trying to say-“ 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Jeonghan finally yelled. 

 

“Yes that” Seungcheol nodded taking a step back from Jeonghan do to fear of smoke shooting out of the blonde’s ears.

 

“We-“ Josh tried to get out. 

 

“No I don’t even want to hear it, you literally broke every rule I gave you!  And they weren’t even that hard to follow! Lock the doors, watch your brothers ,keep the frog in his case, AND what do you do?! Break every single rule!” Jeonghan was pacing again his hands in tight fists and his sides. 

 

“Well I-“ Josh tired again.

 

“AND don’t even get me started on your little brothers you probably put them in a sugar coma, like who the hell gives kids that much sugar !” 

 

“I thought they would eat it all and then pass out from a sugar rush.” Josh spoke quickly scared of getting cut off again. 

 

“We told him it was a bad idea” Wonwoo yelled down. Josh looked up to see his three middle brothers watching from the stairs. He shot them a glare telling them to shut up. 

 

“I can’t believe you both would be so irresponsible, how did you think this was gonna end, this house is completely trashed, I can’t even understand why either of you would think this would work.” Seungcheol sighed crossing his arms. 

 

“Look it was my fault, this whole thing was my idea Jun just went along with what I said.” Josh admitted. 

 

“No I knew it was a bad idea but I didn’t stop you I also wanted to have a party as well” Jun said not letting his brother take the fall for this.

 

“Jun your grounded for a month, Josh two!” Jeonghan crossed his arms looking at his eldest son.

 

“Two?!” Josh stood up with his arms spread out. 

 

“Yes Joshua two, maybe three if you keep it up! And you’re gonna clean this house completely top to bottom, than you’re gonna single handedly scrub the cheese spray off the ceiling of the play room! Then you’re going to apologize to all your brothers and you’ll spend every weekend with them doing what they want to and giving them your undivided attention!”

 

“Don’t you think that’s a little extreme I mean technically you never said not to throw a party” Josh regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth,if looks could kill he would of been dead on the spot. 

 

“3 months!” Seungcheol roared.

 

”What come on ! That’s unfair, it’s dumb, dumber and dumbest fault that the china cabinet in the kitchen got broken, they’re the ones who let the frog out! ” Josh protested gesturing up to his peeping brothers, who all immediately ducked down out of sight. 

 

“The china cabinet is broken?” Joshuah sucked in hard gasping a little as he looked at Jeonghan, he knew he was over a 10, maybe even broke the ‘How mad is dad at us’ scale. 

 

“Uh well, just a little, it’s not all broken just the top shelf, and the glass door….”Jun came in quickly to his older brothers aid, but honestly wasn’t much help.

 

Jeonghan went back to pacing his hands on his hips, he was taking deep breaths as not to say something he would regret. “Are you trying to kill me ? is that what you want me dead?” Jeonghan exasperated holding his hand over his heart. 

 

“No no no no, of course not” the two boys plead shaking their heads. 

 

“Dad’s we’re both so sorry really.” Josh nodded agreeing with Jun, they both bowed their heads to their parents keeping their eyes locked on the floor. 

 

“We’re really sorry honestly, we’re never gonna do it again.” Josh added quickly when they were returned with silence. 

 

“I’m just so disappointed in both of you I can’t even be in the same room as you right now.” Jeonghan walked up stairs and went to start taking care of the younger kids. 

 

“Dad were really sorry.” Josh frowned looking at Seungcheol “ I just thought we could like all have a good time.” 

 

“No Josh you thought you could have a good time, does it look like anyone else had a good time tonight.” Seungcheol looked at his two sons frown at him and he really didn’t know where to start, this whole evening turned into a mess, and just when he started to think him and Jeonghan were making progress, the call at dinner from their neighbors about the noise complaint quickly squashed any hope he had. The car ride back wasn’t great either they got into a dumb fight over the kids and responsibilities, one step forward two steps back, Seungcheol was honestly just tired. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Josh sighed they had just finished cleaning the kitchen up it took them almost an hour, and they still had the rest of the house to clean. He looked up at Jun who was wiping his forehead he still had some dried blood on his face and a pink band aid across the bridge of his nose. Even tho this was really all Josh’s fault, and now Jun was stuck cleaning up the kitchen, he still gave his older brother a smile. 

 

“Junnie I’m sorry I got us in trouble, you really don’t have to take the fall I can go tell dads you were covering for me earlier.” Josh walked over to his little brother throwing the washcloth he was using into the sink. 

 

“No man we’re in this together no matter how stupid your plans are.” Jun laughed putting his hand on his older brothers shoulder. “Plus surprisingly I had a really good time. 

 

“Oh yeah I saw you got a kiss on the cheek from Maylin.” Jun looked away obviously flustered by the statement,  _ cute _ .  

 

“Only because she felt bad for hitting me in the nose.” Josh gently touched his nose making sure not to hurt his little brother, he went to freezer and wrapped some ice in a washcloth and gently placed it on his brothers nose. 

 

“What are we gonna do to make dad’s not want to kill us, I don’t think they’ve ever been this upset with us.” Josh sighed deeply still holding the ice gently to his little brothers nose. 

 

“Maybe we should finish cleaning let them cool down for a bit and then try to go talk to them,they can’t stay mad forever hopefully.” Jun tilted his head so the ice sat more comfortably. “You know they’re mad, especially mom, he always babies me when I’m hurt.”  Jun frowned, missing his dad’s babying now more than ever. 

 

The two boys sigh and go back to straightening up the house, picking up the trash and vacuuming. They straighten up the pillows and the lamp shades. It takes them another hour and a half but they finally finished, they decided to leave the playroom for tomorrow and plop down on the couch tiredly. They know the next step is to go see if their parents had calmed down, which was the scariest step of their plan.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jeonghan smiled tiredly at Seungkwan as he gently rubbed his little belly with a warm washcloth, he had the two twins in the bathtub, and an already clean Minghao and Chan wrapped up in towels sitting behind him on the floor, both were leaning on their dad eyes heavy with sleep. Seungcheol had Mingyu and Seokmin cleaned and was helping them brush their teeth 

 

“Careful baby, we’re almost done.” Jeonghan spoke softly as he reached his hand out to catch Vernon who couldn’t seem to keep himself awake. He whined softly as wrapped his little arms around Jeonghan on instinct, he latched on like a little koala as he closed his eyes again. Jeonghan breathed out slowly looking at the little boy clinging to his chest, even tho he was still soaking wet. Jeonghan pulled him out and wrapped him in a towel and then he did the same to Seungkwan placing kisses oh his little cheeks. Jeonghan felt a another wave of anger take him over as he watched how tired the little one were, and they’re complaints of a tummy ache. 

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan worked relatively quiet, only speaking to command one of the boys to stand up or lift his arms so they could put their pajamas on them. They got all of them dressed with their teeth brushed, and some medicine to help with their stomach aches, Jeonghan even rubbed some lotion into their skin to try and help them feel better. Trying to get the small ones in their own beds was the hardest part, the sugar had hit them hard and in return so did the crash. They were whinny and would wrap onto Jeonghan and Seungcheol so tightly, you would think the parents were asking them to jump off a building. In the end it was the parents who caved and gave in, especially when their little sunshine boy was crying begging seungcheol not to put him down in his bed as he wrapped his legs around his dad holding tightly. They carried them back to their bed and placed them all in the middle of the bed, they were all fast asleep before they even finished tucking them in .  

 

Seungcheol watched Jeonghan quietly sit down on the end of their bed and rub his face tiredly. It was weird, he had never felt so far away from Jeonghan before, they’ve always been on the same page. He used to be able to look at his husband and know what he was thinking, and now he can’t. Fear started to set into his veins, what if the gap they had was more than just a little gap but a whole valley, what if they couldn’t get back from it, they drifted too far apart. His mind started to race going to the worst case scenario as it always did, he had to do something, anything. He walked over to Jeonghan cupping his face in his hands and without a second thought pressed his lips against the others. He felt Jeonghan go tense, heard the little gasp the other made from being surprised, but Seungcheol held him tighter, terrified that if he let go he would lose him forever. Jeonghan relaxed as his hands came up to find Seungcheol’s hair, carding his fingers through the soft strands. 

The kiss wasn’t quick like they do in the mornings while they’re rushing to get the kids ready for school, or forceful and hungry like in the middle of the night when they’re trying to get devour the other as fast as they can before the kids woke up. This kiss was strong but soft, their lips moved quickly but not because they were chasing their own lust, it was more they were searching for eachother. They were lost, and trying so hard to find each other, to recapture what was missing. The kiss was needy, and desperate, begging to go back, to undo whatever it was that was tearing them apart. They kissed as if it was the only thing keeping the fragile strings that held their relationship together.

 

Jeonghan gasped softly as Seungcheol pulled away, his eyes were desperately searching the others. “I don’t want to lose you Hannie.” His voice was barely a whisper as his head fell heavy on his husbands shoulder. They sat in silence their breathing a little out of control.  Seungcheol kept his arms around Jeonghan tightly, he kept his head on his husbands shoulder breathing the smell of strawberries and vanilla from the shampoo he uses. 

 

“I don’t want to lose you either.”  It was Jeonghan who broke the silence, gently pushing Seungcheol up so he could look at him. “But I don’t know what to do Cheol I feel so far away from you.” 

 

Seungcheol’s heart sank in his chest, he was feeling the same thing but hearing Jeonghan say it made it more real. “Me too.” Seungcheol heard his own voice tiny and broken. Jeonghan cupped his cheek and gently ran his thumb over his lips. “I love you Han, I love you so much you have no Idea.” 

 

“I know you do, I know.” Jeonghan’s voice was a whisper as he placed a soft kiss on his husbands lips. “I love you too, we’re gonna be okay we’ve gotten through worse.”  It was true that they had gone through worst, but it was always the two of them agasnit whatever problem they faced, unlike this time where the two of them was the problem. Seungcheol didn't dwell on it as he leaned in kissed his husband gently, a silent promise to try harder hanging in the air. 

 

The two sat quietly in each others embrace for a while recovering, it was 3 am now and the tiredness was really starting to kick in. They decided to go find Josh and Jun, they didn’t want to let their two eldest sons go to bed worried, of course they were still mad at them but kids make mistakes, the party happened there was nothing for them to do now except clean up their mess and accept their punishment, but they still wanted to make sure their kids knew that they loved them even when they mess up.  When they walked downstairs the living room was pretty much back to normal and Josh and Jun were passed out on the couch. Jeonghan and Seungcheol exchanged a look before walking over and gently picking up their 14 and 15 year old. They carried them upstairs and placed them into their beds. 

 

Jeonghan was about to turn the light off and follow Seungcheol back to their room when his oldest son's voice stopped him, “Dad I’m truly sorry, I know I messed up, and I used you and dad’s ...weirdness to get what I wanted and I’m so sorry. Sometimes I forget how lucky I am that you and dad decided to adopt me, and I don’t ever want to make you guys regret it.” His voice was soft and caught a little at the end. Jeonghan frowned quickly making his way over to his oldest son, and a wave of guilt came over him. It was very easy to forget that Josh is only 15 sometimes, and they put a lot of pressure on him to act responsible for his brothers and be a good role model. It made a little sense to Jeonghan now, maybe Josh wanted to be 15 and for once not do the right thing. 

 

“Baby there isn’t a single thing you could do to make me and your father ever regret having you in our lives, ever.” Jeonghan wiped the tears that were slowly running down Josh’s cheeks. Jeonghan knew he was tired, the night was probably way more intense than Josh had ever intended it to be.  “We love you kiddo so much, even when you make stupid decisions, as long as you can see when you’ve made a mistake, and take responsibility and learn from them.” Josh nodded as he buried his face more into his dad’s chest as Jeonghan kissed his head. 

 

“I love you too” Josh sniffled smiling up at his dad. Jeonghan gave him a finale kiss on the forehead and stood up tucking him back into bed. “Does this mean I’m not grounded anymore.”

 

“Nope you’re still grounded.” Jeonghan smiled and rubbed his cheek before telling him goodnight and heading to bed. 

 

When Jeonghan got in their room Seungcheol was already knocked out with Mingyu and Minghao clutching onto him, Jeonghan smiled tiredly and crawled into bed lifting Chan up and placing him on his chest, as he felt Seokmin cling onto the side of him. Jeonghan smiled sleepily snuggling up to the warmth of little bodies and quickly drifted off to sleep, letting the stress and emotions from the day melt away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay I was honestly stuck on it for so long oof!! But there is more to come liikkee, Jeonghan's mom coming to visit ;))!! Let me know in the comments any other things or ideas you might like to see, I'm thinking for the direction if this story just some happy little one shots kinda of Jeongcheol being parents, obviously some chapters will connect, but I don't think I have a big main plot for this story with a big ending just happy fluffy family, with angst every now and then :) BUT ALSO CAN WE ALL PLEASE SCREAM ABOUT THE "CALL CALL CALL" Music video !!! SEVENTEEN REALLY OUT HERE TRYING TO KILL US! Literally can't wait to see the fanfics inspired by the MV! Anyways as always thank you so so so so so much for all the love and happy reading <3! 
> 
> Come yell at me @strawbhannie (IG)


	8. A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated, until they come to a head.

It had been an awful day that resulted in all of them sitting in the principal's office, 11 kids with their heads down, hands in their laps while the parents shot angered glances in their directions, while profusely apologizing to the big bald man behind the desk. Yeah it was a bad day, but it started out pretty normal.

  
“No you bloated potato, I’m not eating that after your nasty hands touched it.” Jihoon slapped away the piece of bacon being wiggled in his face by his annoying older brother.

Soonyoung smiled, his eyes matching the shape of his mouth, “Don’t be like that Hoonie! You wanted some bacon, and I being a wonderful older brother got it for you!”

“Yeah with your disgusting hot dog fingers, knock it off dumbass !” Sooyoung's hand was smacked hard causing the bacon to fly out of his grasp and onto the floor where Beans quickly ate it up.

“Hey stop feeding the dog!” Seungcheol reminded not looking up from his computer as he quickly was typing updates to the new article that was supposed to go out soon.

“Dumass!” Chan giggled from his booster seat between Josh and Jun, the two oldest quickly covered their baby brothers mouth, looking up to see if their dad noticed, he didn’t.

“Channie don’t say that, here eat your fruit.” Jun moved his hand away a put a piece of banana in his mouth, to keep him from saying anything more. Chan smiled chewing away. Josh kicked Jihoon under the table for cursing in front of the little ones.

“Well why can’t we say dumbass ?” Vernon asked innocently pausing from playing with his toy action figure, looking up at his big brothers.

“Yeah what is wrong with dumbass, you all say it all the time.” Jun’s eyes grew big and he moved to sush to Seungkwan.

“Dumbass” Seokmin giggles smiling widely, “doesn’t that just mean stupid butt.”

Mingyu snorts, strawberry milk coming out of his nose, “So dose shit head mean poop head!”

Wonwoo and Soonyoung gasp and try to quiet their now laughing little brothers. “Good job Hoon, are you happy.”

“Oh bite me Shua, not like you haven’t said them either!” Jihoon rolled his eyes, but was still frowning worriedly at his younger brothers, and glancing over at his dad, who still seemed occupied with his computer.

The little ones we’re giggling loudly all repeating “dumbass!” “shithead,” as their older brothers were desperately trying to quiet them.

“This is all your fault, if you could just chill out for like two seconds!” Jihoon rolls his eyes at his eldest brother.

“Oh sorry we’re not all perfect and cool like you josh!” The two argue back and forth while Jun, Wonwoo, and Soonyoung try to stop the chanting from the little ones.

“Okay I don’t think now is the best time for you two to be fighting.” Jun tried to interject.

“SHUT UP JUN!” The two boys snapped at their brother.

“What’s going on, everyone shut up!” Seungcheol sighed walking over to the table, all the kids immediately quieted sitting down. Of course he heard everything they were saying he was like 5 ft away, but he was hoping they would work it out on their own just this once, so he could finish his work, but of course that would've been too hopeful.

“Guys saying bad words isn’t funny okay, you’re going to get in trouble if you keep saying them I mean it, the next person who says another bad word is grounded.” Seungcheol sighed, he knew Jeonghan would of probably handled it better, he definitely wouldn’t of let it get that far out of control, but he was at an early photoshoot, which left Seungcheol in charge.

“Okay we’re running late again, everyone go get your backpacks and let’s go.” Seungcheol picked up Chan brushing crumbs off him and grabbed his backpack and took him to the car to start buckling him in, it didn’t take too long for the rest to pile into the car. Seungcheol made double sure that all the kids were accounted for, buckled up, and had everything they needed before heading off to their school.

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seungkwan and Vernon walked into their classroom quietly, due to the class already starting, and took a seat at their desk in the back. The kindergarten room had desks that were made for two lined up in rows of four, Vernon and Seungkwan shared a desk, which they didn’t mind. At home there was somethings they didn’t like to share, but in school the twins shared everything and tended to stay very close to the other, almost like a safety blanket.

Their teacher gave them a quick smile, she was use to them always being a little late, and would understand since she also came from a big family as well. “Okay class, now that everyone is here we’re gonna start our science packets, please one person from each desk come up and get one for you and your desk mate.”

Seungkwan looked at Vernon but he was already up knowing what his twin wanted him to do. He joined the line of kids waiting to get a packet, swaying side to side looking down at his feet, he started to think about the manga he was reading earlier that morning, zoning out he didn’t notice the line had moved up until he felt rough hands pushing him forward. He gasped a tiny bit tripping over his own feet trying to regain his balance, he turned around to see Daniel Lee, he was taller than vernon and also one of the other Koreans in his class. He was always mean to Vernon, mainly due to his stupid mom Miriam Lee, the botox-ed house wife that is always trying to start fights with Jeonghan.

“Pay attention you stupid halfer” Daniel sneered quiet enough so only Vernon and the few around could hear him. Vernon hated being called that, even tho him and Seungkwan are twins they had the same birth mother, but two different fathers, Vernon remembers his dads saying it was called a heteropaternal superfecundation, but he couldn’t really understand or pronounce it. He just knew him and Seungkwan we’re twins, his birth dad was American and Seungkwan's birth dad was Korean, but that didn’t matter because their real dads loved them very much, and would always tell Vernon it didn’t matter what he had on the inside, they would never stop loving him.

Vernon frowned clenching his fisits, but he galanced at Seungkwan sitting at their desk, he gave Vernon a reassuring smile, unaware of the squabble going on. He decided to let it go and just get the packet and head back to Seungkwan, he turned back around following the line making sure to pay attention. He ignored the remarks Daniel kept whispering behind him, calling him a halfer, and a baby.

When he made it to the front he smiled at his teacher as he took two packets, he turned around and began to head back when Daniel stuck his foot out tripping the blonde boy, who fell and dropped all the papers, the other kids in the class began to laugh at the poor boy sprawled out on the floor.

“Oh no! Vernon I’m so sorry!” Daniel’s voice was high and strained as he wore a worried expression, it was faker than the gucci bag him mom carried around.

“Everyone that’s enough, it’s not nice to laugh at someone who is hurt! Daniel be more careful, Vernon are you okay?” His teacher asked standing up from her desk and leaning over to see the small boy.

Vernon nodded glancing over his shoulder giving her a smile, he frowned once his head was pointed back down to the ground as he picked up all the papers, he fell hard on his knee and was worried it was probably going to be bruised. He finished gathering all the papers and quickly made his way back to Seungkwan with his head down, ignoring some quiet giggles from his classmates. When he got back he felt the anger radiating off his twin before he even saw him, Seungkwan had an evil look in his eyes as he clenched his lil fist, an angry Boo Seungkwan is never a good sign.

  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Jihoon sighed loudly scratching his head, he stood practically hidden behind some of his classmates, the sound of sneaker squeaking on the shiny wooden floor. Jihoon hated gym, with every being in his body, he hated running around and exerting useless energy, he would much rather sleep, but more than anything he hated getting picked last for teams. They would alway overlook him due to his height, even tho he wasn’t that bad at some of the sports they played, he would lack on purpose just to spite the team captain for picking him last. He sighed rolling his eyes as one by one everyone got picked, until he was left standing next to a girl about the same height as him, she was scrawny and didn’t look like she could throw a ball yet alone run. Jihoon started to get his hopes up a tiny bit, maybe this time he wouldn’t be picked dead last, but nope the other team picked her, leaving him with team who got “stuck” with him.

The couch blew the whistle going over the rules, they we’re playing dodgeball, an idiotic game in Jihoon opinion. Everyone took their places, and right before the whistle blew the team captain looked at him “Try not to fuck it up, shortcake.” Jihoon felt the rage rise inside him, it was one thing for his annoying brothers to pick on him, no doubt it aggravated him to no end, it was always with love. But not this acne covered, metal mouth shit head, Jihoon was determined now, he hadn’t been this motivated since Dad’s threatened to move him into Chan and the twins room, if he didn’t take out the trash.

The couch sounded the whistle a finale time signaling the start of the game and Jihoon was off. He was quick on his feet dodging balls left and right, using his teammate as shields, he was so fast it made him almost impossible to touch, his aim was good to. He took out at least three members of the other team before the captain could even pick up a ball from the middle. Jihoon smiled at him as he dodged another ball, causing it to hit the person behind him. Jihoon knew that he shouldn’t get his teammates eliminated but he didn’t just want to win he wanted to be the last person left. He used his lack of height to his advantage lining up in front of his other teammates and ducking last minute before the ball came, he quickly retaliated taking out the other teams members until it was down to one guy on the other team, Jihoon and his team captain. The guy on the other team was aiming for Jihoon as his captain was lining up to throw the ball at him. Jihoon spun on his heels and ran just lining up with the captain in the last minute before he dropped down to the floor. The two boys who threw the balls got hit by the others simultaneously eliminating them both out of the game, leaving Jihoon the last one.

He stood up smiling at himself proudly as he looked down at his captain, who had just been hit in the gut with a red dodge ball. “Hope I didn’t fuck it up too badly for you.” He smirks as he pats the tallers cheek, “Oh and you should probably ice that.”

  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jun pulled the books for his next class out of his locker as he shoved them in his backpack. The buzz from the party they had thrown was starting to calm down, well if Jun could call it that, almost everyone recalled it as Josh’s party, didn’t even know he was there. He sighed closing his locker pushing down the slight feeling of annoyance that creeped up in his stomach. It was quickly replaced when he say Maylin walking down the hall towards him.

He quickly tried to lean against his locker in a cool casual manner he’d seen his brother do, but he just felt awkward his limbs to long to look comfortable. He was prepared to shoot her a quick smile as she walked past him, but he was not expecting her to come over to him, it completely through off his ‘cool guy’ vibe and his foot slid off the locker causing him to fall a little before he catches his balance standing up straight. _God dammit_.

“Hey Jun.” Her smile was so bright it made Jun’s heartbeat a little faster.

“Hey Maylin,” He mentally patted himself on the back for not sounding like a weird robot, “What’s up are you sure it’s okay to be talking to me, won’t your boyfriend get upset?”

“Oh, well actually we broke up.” Jun felt his heart rate go up, as he made sure he heard that correctly, he must of made a face because the light skinned girl responded, “Yeah it just wasn’t working out, actually it was something at your party that made me realize I like someone else.”

Holy shit, was it when they kissed, well it was a kiss on the cheek, after she elbowed him in the nose, but still that counted right. Jun’s mind was racing and began to summersault when Maylin smiled at him. “Look I gotta go find someone before class starts but lets hang out sometime okay.” She gave Jun one more smile before she took off back down the hallway.

Jun couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he turned back to face his locker, did this mean she actually liked him. He pulled his arm down like he was signaling an invisible truck to blow his horn, as a silent yes left his mouth. He closed his locker and flung his backpack over his shoulder as he headed to the next class. Jun couldn’t stop the little skip in his walk as he thought about the previous conversation. His smile faltered when he felt himself being pushed against the wall right when he turned the corner.

“Oh hi Johnny” Jun knew he shouldn’t be smiling right now, but the fact that Maylin's boyfriend, no ex boyfriend was pinning him against the wall, looking like he wanted to smash his face in, only confirmed his thoughts that Maylin liked him back.

“Wipe that stupid smile off your face what’s wrong with you” Johnny sneered as he held Jun against the wall.

“Look i’m really sorry you and Maylin didn’t work out but, isn't her happiness what's really important, if she found the right-”

“Shut up you noodle looking freak where is your brother !?” Johnny asked as he lifted him higher off the ground.”

“Uhh which one I have 10 ?”

“The cool one Josh, if Maylin thinks he’s so cool let’s see how she will think of him with his face all messed up.”

Jun felt his heart sink “Wait Josh? Maylin likes Josh?” Johnny sighed letting him go, mumbling something about how he was no help and he would find Josh all on his own. Jun slid to the floor processing what happened, he went through the party in his mind trying to recall any times with Josh and Maylin. He felt himself grow angry, the annoyance he felt earlier now washing over him in a full force.

“Oh perfect little fucking Josh, so cool, ooh look at me I have nice hair, and a stupid good smile and everything I do is fucking fantastic!” Jun clenched his fists mocking to himself, he stood up and marched to his next class.

  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mingyu and Seokmin shuffle into the bleachers with the rest of the school, it was the end of spirit week and their school always closed with a big pep rally that included, the elementary school all the way to the high school, the only ones who didn’t attend were the preschool classes. Since Mingyu and Seokmin we’re in the same grade they were able to sit beside each other, the tall boy finally took a seat when the crowd stopped shuffling and started to survey the bleachers for his other brothers. They were a few rows up and Seokmin smiled as he pointed out Minghao, he was just to their right a few rows down from them. Mingyu pointed out Vernon and Seungkwan sitting beside each other on the last row of bleachers, Seungkwan seemed to look upset as Vernon was holding his hand tightly, Mingyu frowned as he looked around for his older brothers.

He quickly spotted Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo to his left, sitting with their classes all just a few rows from each other. Soonyoung was acting up standing and dancing to the music the band was playing as he made some kids in his class laugh, Wonwoo seemed to be reading a book, while Jihoon looked unhappy and disinterested as always. Seokmin pointed out Josh and Jun all the way on the last set of bleachers with the high school kids, Josh was sitting with his class with girls and his friends around him as usual, and Jun seemed different but Mingyu couldn’t quite tell what is was. His attention snapped to the front as the principal got on the stage to begin talking, Mingyu sighed resting his chin in his hands and prayed the pep rally would be short or something entertaining would happen.

 

“Kwannie it’s okay, please calm down.” Vernon squeezed Seungkwan’s hand tighter, he had been keeping Seungkwan at bay all day long, and Daniel wasn’t helping the situation. He knocked Vernon’s tray down at lunch, made fun of him quiet enough that only the kids around him could hear while Vernon read in front of the class, and now nearing the end of the day Seungkwan was ready to blow. Vernon didn’t want Seungkwan to get in trouble it wasn’t worth it the guy was a poop head, Vernon remembered his dads words about grounding them for anymore bad words.

“No Veronie it’s not, nobody should ever treat you that way.” His brows furrowed as he gave Daniel a death glare, the boy in question moved over switching seats with kids until he was next to Vernon and Seungkwan. Vernon sighed as he felt Seungkwan's hand tighten around his.

“Can you sit somewhere else the smell of sweat and stupid is hurting my nose.” Seungkwan scowled at him.

Daniel scoffed, “Awh do you think you’re brave protecting your little halfer twin.”

“Stop calling him that!” Seungkwan hissed through gritted teeth. Vernon squeezed his hand trying to calm him down.

“If you don’t have anything important to say can you leave us alone.” Vernon sighed, the sight of Daniel’s ugly face made him sick, and dad was right Daniel’s mothers nose must be hereditary, poor kid.

“Sure, fine, I’ll just take my things and go” Daniel stands up pulling out Vernon's favorite figure from behind his back and shaking it in his face.

Vernon gasps trying to think of when he could of possibly stolen that from his backpack, “Give it back !” He’s on his feet now, hand free from Seungkwan’s as he reaches for it.

“Nope you stupid little halfer, it’s mine now!” He pushes Vernon hard causing the little boy to fall, his head hit the ground before the rest of him did and he moans in pain.

Seungkwan reaches his limit, he’s off his feet before he knows it standing on top of the bleacher, “DON’T EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN YOU UGLY POOP HEAD!” Seungkwan jumps at him with all his might pulling his hair and hitting him.

 

Mingyu catches the little commotion out the side of his eye and is standing as soon as he realizes it’s Vernon and Seungkwan, he nudges Seokmin who takes a minute but is up as soon as the realization sinks in. The teachers are all up on the stage and they didn’t seem to notice yet, Mingyu was hoping they could break it up before they got into trouble. The two quickly ran down the bleachers meeting up with Minghao who seemed to have the same idea to protect their baby brothers. The trio ran across the field crouching down trying not to gather attention to themselves. They made it over to Vernon and Seungkwan, Minghao crouched down next to Vernon helping him sit up as Mingyu and Seokmin pulled Seungkwan off asking him what happened. Seungkwan was wiggling in their arms, limbs flailing trying to grab Daniel.

“This stupid pop head, has been being a jerk to Vernon all day! And He took his favorite figure and he keeps calling him a halfer!” Seungkwan points to the small toy in Daniel’s hand. His older brothers stand taller at that Minghao standing up from Seungkwan looking at Daniel like he was a dead man. The younger boy frowns at first taking a step back ready to apologize, when he smiles and point behind Seokmin and Mingyu.

“What seems to be the reason you’re trying to beat on my little brother?” The iritiang Tony Lee who is in the same grade as Seokmin and Mingyu crosses his arms at the two.

“Well your little brother is being a jerk to our little brother and we don’t appreciate that.” Mingyu stated plainly to boy, smiling slightly at the fact he was just an inch taller.

“Well if your little halfer brother was annoying mine, then my brother did what he had to do.”

“What did you just call him?” It was Seokmin who asked, his usual smile replaced with a look of rage.

“A. Halfer.” Mingyu barely saw Seokmin move before his fist was smashed against Tony’s, he released Seungkwan as he tackled tony to the ground. Seungkwan yelled as him and Minghao jumped onto Daniel. Vernon frowned trying to stop his brothers, but it was useless and his head hurt too much.

 

Jihoon saw the fight from his seat on the bleachers and sits up straight to get a better view, He recognizes two of the little figures clutching on the back of a kid as Seungkwan and Minghao and sighs. He turns around to see if Soonyoung and Wonwoo noticed the fight, but they’re both already looking at him nodding, he slowly makes his way down from the bleachers and onto to the field when hand grabs his arm turning him around. It was the team captain from the earlier dodgeball came and the final and eldest Lee brother, Connor Lee. Jihoon hated that family, from their botched mother all the way to their stupid names.

“What do you want Connor, I need to go someone is picking on my little brothers” He yanks away from the others grasp.

“Yeah my brothers, and yours seems to out number them, clearly with your freak of a family.” Connor smirked making it a point to look down at Jihoon.

“What did you just say about my family, I kicked your ass once today, and i'll happily do it again” Jihoon gritted through his teeth feeling the presence of Wonwoo and Soonyoung behind him.

“I said your family is full of freaks, 11 kids all adopted by two dads, you’re all fucking freaks, especially your dad the way he fight’s with my mom, he’s such a pussy my dad could probably beat up both your dads, they’d probably be to busy putting makeup o-” Jihoon’s fist shut Connor up and within a matter of second the trio was on him hitting and punching.

“Don’t you ever fucking talk about, our dads, or our family!” Wonwoo said and he elbowed him in the crotch.

 

 

The fights on the yard now we’re more obvious, the teachers started to look over at the two little clusters of kids fighting, Josh stood up quickly when he realized it was his family in the middle of the fights. He ran down to where Jun was sitting and grabbed his arm dragging him to the field. “I’ll go stop Jihoon and them, you go help Mingyu!”  
  
Jun stopped dead in his tracks yanking his arm away, “Of course, cause you always know what to do and I always follow your orders”

“What are you talking about?” Josh frowns raising his eyebrows as he turns to face his younger brother.

“We all do what Josh wants cause he’s so cool right, everyone loves him and wants to date him, and oh it must be an honor for me to be Josh’s brother!” Jun exaggerates bowing his head to his brother.

“What? We don't have time for this, look can you drop the ‘oh poor me, I have no friends’ card for like two seconds, we need to help our brothers who have actual problems!” Josh said frustratingly, as he glanced over and saw Jihoon get thrown to the floor.

Jun filled with rage, “Oh actual problems, that's right I forgot you’re the only one who can have validated issues, the rest of us are just over reacting right. God Jihoon was right this morning.” Jun stomped over to the cheerleaders, who were sitting closest to the high schoolers, mainly because they were high schoolers. He snatched the mega phone from a cheerleaders hands and moved it towards his lips.

“Hey everyone, I know you all think Joshua Choi is so fucking wonderful, welp guess what he isn’t, he wet the bed until he was 12!!” Josh runs over and pushes him snatching the Microphone from his hand.

“What the hell is your problem!” Jun regain his balance seeing that Josh is clearly agitated now. He walks over and pushes him back harder so he hits the ground.

“You’re my problem! I’m so tired of being Josh’s brother! You're stupid and selfish, and your hair isn’t even that good”

Josh grits his teeth and pulls himself up already running, and tackles Jun to the floor. “Well I didn’t ask you to be my brother! It’s not my fault you have the personality of a glass of water!”

Jun knees him in the crotch, using the chance to flip him over so he’s on top of him, “At least I don’t need my ego kissed 30,000 times a day, you self centered poop head!”

Jun and Josh roll around the grass kicking and punching each other, as they heard the principal's voice ring in the air, demanding the Choi family stop immediately and head to the principal's office. The brothers we’re all too busy with their own fights to notice or care. Josh had Jun in a headlock until he bit the inside of his arm hard. Wonwoo was protecting his face as Jihoon and Soonyoung pulled Connor off of him and then proceed to jump on him with their elbows, like they were tv wrestlers. Seokmin was on Tony’s back with his arms around his neck trying to pull him off of Mingyu, while Vernon was holding Seungkwan back. Minghao kicked Daniel in the gut , just when Vernon lost his grip and Seungkwan ran over to deliver a final blow.

  
Soon enough teachers we’re quickly pulling the boys apart, limbs kicking out still trying to finish the job, and that’s how they ended up here in the principal’s office, bruises, bloody noses, and two furious parents.

“Your children are completely out of control!” The large baladman who is the head of the school spits out at Jeonghan and Seungcheol. “They completely ruined our pep rally and Injured three other students!”

“We are so sorry, I promise you our kids aren’t usually violent, loud and messy yes.” Seungcheol smiled charmingly but it was lost on the angry American.

It was Seungkwan who spoke up, unable to keep quiet, still pumped up from the fight, “It’s not our faults! Daniel Lee started it, he kept calling Vernon a halfer and was picking on him all day, he started the fight he pushed Vernon down and made him bang his head!” The little six year old yelled, he looked over at Vernon who was frowning and he quickly held his hand.

“Wait, Vernon hit his head are you okay?” Seungcheol asked frowning at his son.

“Wait Lee?” Jeonghan scowled, “If it’s Miriam Lee’s children that they we’re fighting than my kids did nothing wrong. Her children are just as physcottic as she is”

“Yeah it was Connor Lee who stopped us when we were on the way to go stop Seungkwan, and I did punch him first.” Jihoon says not hiding the smile on his face, even tho his hand was still throbbing.

“But only because, he called our family a freak!” He quickly added when Jeonghan and Seungcheol shot him a look.

“Yeah and he wouldn’t shut up about our dad’s! He called them ….” Soonyoung quickly looked over at the little ones, “ p.u.s.s.i.e.s “

“They can spell you idiot” Wonwoo sighed, pushing his glasses up and wincing a little as it bumped the cut on his nose.

The little kids all had their heads tilted trying to spell the word in their head. “See! Miriam Lee should be in here with her devil children!” Jeonghan was furious now, no one hurts his babies.

The principal sighed rubbing his temples, at the ever present headache he’s had ever since the Choi’s and Lee’s joined the school. “Fine Mr.Choi, we will bring them in and all have a calm discussion.” He knew he would instantly regret it as he paged is assistant to let Miriam and her kids in. He did regret it, as soon as the door opened and the woman came in already yelling and pointing her manicured finger.

“I want these kids removed from this school, viciously attacking my babies! They’re animals !”

“The only animal here is you, you oversized hippo, and my kids we’re only defending themselves from your little devils, it’s your fault your kids are weak and can’t defend themselves!” Jeonghan crossed his thin arms, staring her down hard. Seungcheol sighed placing a hand on his lap trying to calm his husband.

“Did you hear the way he insulted me and threatened my children! Look at my poor Daniel, look what her horrible children did to him.” Minghao and Seungkwan smiled high fiving, Daniel was pressed up against his mother continuing his act, he shot them an evil glare that Seungkwan returned by sticking his tongue out.

“Your son pushed my little Vernon down, making him bang his head he could have a concussion! Plus calling him horrible names!” Jeonghan was standing know, his eyes locked on Miriams.

“Says who your kids? They are born liars, who are we gonna believe my kids who have only ever been in the principal's office 3 times, each of which your children were involved, or your band of misfits who practically live here with all the fights, and pranks they get into!”

The principal raised his voice trying to calm the situation “Now parent please, look regardless of who started it both of your children shouldn’t of engaged in violent behavior during a school function, that's no way to handle-”

“Okay, I’m gonna stop you right there."  It was Seungcheol who spoke up,  "I believe it was her children who started the fights on all three accounts, not only that but her kids were insulting them on things like their race, being adopted, and having two dads, which is disgusting. If I were my kids I would of kicked their ass too, so if you want to give them detention or punish them fine they broke school rules, but I don’t think my kids did anything wrong so I’m not gonna make them sit here while you tell them off for protecting their family.” Seungcheol stands up “Come on guys” he picks up Vernon and walks to the door.

“You’ve had lipstick on your teeth this whole time.” Jeonghan smiles at Miriam before following after his family. He quickly caught up to Seungcheol and kissed him on the cheek, “I love it when you get all demanding.” Seungcheol smiles blushing a little as he passes Vernon to Jeonghan. They go get Chan from the pre school class, despite all his brothers he actually had good day.

“Daddy look!” He waves the art work he made in the air and Seungcheol smiles as he picks him up and paises him for his good work. They loaded everyone in the car and decided to go get some ice cream to lift everyone's spirits. Seungcheol and Jeonghan notice now that their two eldest sons had been quiet since they arrived in the principal's office, even now in the car they would normally be sitting beside eachother but Jun was in the back next to Minghao, who was resting his head on his shoulder.

  
“Josh Jun, what were you two doing during all of this?” Jeonghan asked turning back to face the boys.

“Nothing” Josh says keeping his gaze out the window away from his father, Jeonghan knew he was lying, he had marks and scrapes just like the other ones.

“I saw Shua and Junnie fighting each other” Seungkwan chimed in from his spot next to Vernon, still holding the others hand.

“Thank you Seungkwan” Joshua sighs under his breath.

“Eachother, why would you two be doing that ?” Seungcheol looked up in the rearview mirror quickly at his sons.

“Because Josh is a conceited self centered Jerk and someone needs to knock him down off his pedestal.” The car was filled with tiny gasps, Jun never spoke harshly of anyone, especially not Josh.

Josh rolled his eyes, “Jun decided to not be a pushover for once in his pathetic life.”

“Whoa whoa, hey what happened between you two!” Jeonghan asked frowning at his sons.

“Good question, Jun just started being a dic- pop head out of nowhere, started insulting me in front of everyone.” Josh crossed his arms.

Jun sighed loudly at the look his dad was giving him, “It doesn't matter I don’t want to talk about it !”

“Teenagers are dumb” Wonwoo mumbled with his nose still in his book, Soonyoung laughed softly beside him.

  
When they arrived at the ice cream place Seungcheol sat everyone down and went to get the orders with the help of Josh, while Jeonghan pulled Jun to the side to talk to him. He was pouty and he had his arms crossed not looking at his father.

“Baby what happened talk to me?” Jeonghan gently rubs his cheek where he sees a little bruise starting to form.

“I don’t think any of those things I said about Josh. I’m just tired of living in his shadow, no matter what I do, i’m not cool, or interesting, or good at flirting, I’m always just Josh’s brother, even she thought so.” Jeonghan’s mouth make a little ‘o’ as he starts to realize.

“Sweetie you are all those things and so much more in your own way, Josh loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. Did you tell Josh what really happened ?”

Jun frowned and shook his head, “You should go talk to him, you two are best friends you shouldn’t be fighting, and sweetie you are so special and kind, you are nobody's shadow, and the people who really matter will be able to see that okay.” Jeonghan kisses his head nudges him to go talk to Josh as he helps Seungcheol pass out the ice cream, kissing his husband when he hands him his favorite strawberry ice cream.

Jun sighs and walks over to Josh and the two of them go to a table away from their family, who we’re already starting to become loud. “I’m sorry Josh, I really didn’t mean the things I said, I do get mad when people only see me as your brother, but I’m never mad at you. You’re usually the only person who doesn’t see me like that.” Jun was the first to break the silence not making eye contact with his brother as he pushed his ice cream around with a spoon.

“Me too, Jun I hope you know I have never thought of you as just my little brother, or my shadow and I never meant for you to feel like that, why did you get so mad at me today ?” Josh watched his little brother slouch down finally bringing his eyes to meet his.

“Maylin broke up with her boyfriend.”

“Isn’t that a good thing! Now you have a chance.” Josh watched him confused.

“She broke up with him because at the party she realized she liked you.” Josh made a tiny “oh” sound as he felt a wave of guilt come over him, even tho it wasn’t really his fault he still felt for his little brother.

“Oh gosh Jun, I swear I didn’t, I wouldn’t-”

“I know” Jun smiled up at his brother, “It’s okay I was just upset, an stupid, I shouldn’t of taken it out on you.”

“Screw her, she’s an idiot for not liking you.” Jun laughed at his older brother, and Josh smiled joining in.

“We probably looked so stupid today fighting like that.”

“But I got to give you credit you’ve gotten way stronger, I think you bruised my kidney.” The two of them laugh louder, letting go of the dumb drama from earlier.

“We good?” Josh asked and Jun nodded smiling as they made their way back over to their family, squeezing into the overcrowded booth.

Jun always wondered what other people thought when they saw them, especially today half of them covered in cuts and bruises, Jeonghan already fussing over them saying they're all getting treated when they get home. Jun took a bite of his ice cream watching his family. Josh was nodding his head listening to Chan tell a story from his class, Minghao handed Vernon the toy he got back from Daniel, it was a little bent but Vernon smiled widely hugging his older brother. Seungcheol fed Jeonghan a spoon of his ice cream as they both laughed, listening to Wonwoo and Jihoon talk about how easily they could take Connor Lee’s dad. Mingyu was holding his ice cream to Seokmin eye where the black bruise was starting to spread,as he stole a spoonful of his brothers ice cream making Seokmin giggle. Seungkwan was flexing his little non existent muscles, recounting how he took Daniel down, which his parents just laughed to kissing his head. Jun smiled widely at his family, the day had been bad, he spent most of it feeling angry and sad, but it only took his crazy loud family to make him feel okay again, screw teenage girls, Wonwoo was right, all teenager we’re stupid including him, but thank god he had his family to have his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a great time whatever time it where ever you are! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Make sure to leave comments of what you thought, or anything you want to see the family do in the future! As always thanks for all the love and Happy Reading <3
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me @Strawbhannie (Instagram)


	9. The one about Minghao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongcheol is not looking good 
> 
> Jeonghans parents arrive! 
> 
> Oh no Minghao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't scan this for mistakes so sorry if there is any sorry <3  
> (UPDATE) I just went through and fixed them, there were a few woow, but thanks so much to those of you you who still read it and the lovely comments <3

“What are you doing ?” Seungcheol asks his husband who was furiously wiping down the counter. Jeonghan had already vacuumed the whole house, fluffed all the pillows, straightened all the photos, and re-did the pantry in alphabetical order.

“Cleaning.” Jeonghan didn’t look up focusing all his attention on the same spot.

“Like a crazy person ?” Jeonghan ignores his husband bending his head down closer to the counter muttering something about syrup and Mingyu, “Babe I think you got it” Seungcheol laughs a little watching him worriedly.

“No look if you walk over here you can still see a smudge.” Jeonghan exasperated as he moved back and forward, tilting his head as he looked at the counter to prove his point.

“What ?? Where is my husband, what is happening?” Seungcheol reaches over and puts his hand over Jeonghan’s to stop him from wiping. “You’re acting crazy, you only ever clean like this when-” realization sinks in and his eyes grow bigger as he looks at Jeonghan, “No”

“What are you talking about I always clean like this!” Jeonghan flashes a smile before walking off to get the mop out the cupboard.

“No no no, you don’t even clean normally it’s always…….Mingyu, huh, we should start giving him an allowance.”

“That’s a great idea honey, why don’t you run to the bank and pull some cash out” Jeonghan smiled sweetly, starting to mop the hallway.

“No don’t change the subject. When are they coming?” Seungcheol crossed his arms.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Seungcheol sighed loudly at his husband.

“Hannie when are they coming!?” He repeated blocking Jeonghan from mopping.

“Their plane landed 30 minutes ago!” The blonde blurted out looking up at his husband.

“30 minutes ago?! Jeonghan how could you not say anything till today!” Seungcheol didn’t mean for his voice to sound as harsh as it did.

“Well I didn’t know until yesterday, and I would have told you but you didn’t come home!” Jeonghan crossed his arms, a look of hurt and irritation on his face.

“You know I had to work late.” Seungcheol sighed, it feels like some days they just have the same argument over and over, today was gonna be one of those days.

“Is that why you smelt like alcohol when you got into bed last night.” Jeonghan stared him down hard, making Seungcheol’s heart rate increase, his brain felt crowded, his words getting caught in his throat. He didn’t do anything wrong, but his husband had caught him off guard.

“The ad company we’ve been trying to get finally signed on with us, so some of us went out to celebrate, I’m the head of the department I couldn’t not go, Han, I should've told you, I just figured you’d already be asleep. But your parents coming over is different.”

“Oh is it? Well, you didn’t tell me, so I guess you're just gonna have to deal with me not telling you, just like I had to do.” Jeonghan sighed, giving up on scrubbing the floor, his stamina already low.

Seungcheol grabbed his husband's hands, ”Okay, I don’t want to fight anymore with you Hannie, I-”

“MINGYU GIVE IT BACK !!!”

Jeonghan sighed pulling away from Seungcheol’s grip “We can talk later, it’s fine. Can you go get the kids ready, make sure they wear the sweaters my parents sent them.”

Seungcheol nodded doing as he was told, not thinking about how roughly his husband just pulled away from his touch. He felt sluggish as he climbed the stairs, Jeonghan’s parents had the highest standards and loved to contradict or reprimand him for anything, and everything. Seungcheol snapped out of his thoughts, pushing down a feeling of dread, as he got to the task at hand.

“Hey munchkins! Grandma and Grandpa will be here in about 20 minutes, you all need to be dressed nicely in the sweaters they bought you” Seungcheol yelled outstanding in the hallway between the kid's rooms and the playroom, where they all seemed to be spread out.

“Yay! Gramma Grampa!!” Chan cheered as he jumped up and down running out of the playroom and to his room at lightning speed.

“Wait which grandparents?” Jihoon inquired as he popped his head out the door to his room.

“Yeah is it cheek pinching grandparents, or kiss giving grandparents?” Jun asked as he waddled out of the playroom, he had Vernon and Seungkwan on either one of his feet, he and Josh were still doing their ‘time’ from the party they threw. Spending every weekend playing with their brothers, no questions asked.

“Kiss giving!” Seungcheol scooped up Vernon and Seungkwan off their older brothers legs and kissed their faces all over.

A chorus of boos came from the 11+ gang as he instructed them to go get ready. He placed the twins down facing their room and gave them a light push as they headed off. Seungcheol went room to room helping the boys, he smiled watching Chan fumble with his buttons, he wouldn’t let him help, swatting his hand away, claiming he’s a big boy. In the end, he would only let Josh help him with his buttons. Seungcheol fixed Mingyu’s hair and straightened Seokmins collar. He had a good 3-minute argument with Jihoon who refused to wear his sweater due to the fact that it was, pink and itchy, but when Seungcheol said he could either wear it or join Josh and Jun in their punishment he quickly pulled it over his head. Finally, he got all 11 boys downstairs for Jeonghan to do a final check.

“Dad, Dad, I’m fine! Ew, stop!!” Jihoon whined as Jeonghan licked his fingers trying to straighten out his hair.

“Okay everyone remembers best behaviors, Seungkwan no sass, Wonwoo no pranking, Jihoon just…… be nice please, Mingyu sweetie remember to be careful.” Jeonghan said frowning at the stain he somehow already managed to get on his sweater. “Sooyoung you can dance BUT carefully, we don’t want to repeat what happened in the grocery store.”

“He knocked a whole row of shelves down trying to moonwalk.” Jihoon snorted through his nose remembering the incident, Soonyoung retaliated by smacking his arm, which then Jihoon returned by kicking his shin.

“Okay, none of that!” Jeonghan sighed separating the two boys.

“Daddy it’s just grandma and grandpa why are you so nervous ?” Minghao asked concerned as he swayed side to side slightly, the sleeves of his sweater covering his little hands.

“Chan sweetie, stop you’re gonna hurt yourself” He picked up the little 5 years old who was fidgeting around and gave him a big kiss. “Hm yeah, sweetie.” Jeonghan patted Minghao on the cheek, not hearing what he said, or noticing the little frown on his face.

There was a knock at the door and Jeonghan screamed: “They’re here!” Loud enough Seungcheol and all the kids jumped. Jeonghan gestured for them to stand up and look nice as he ran to the door to let his parents in.

“Ahh, my Hannie!” Jeonghan’s mom was the first to wrap her arms around her son hugging him tightly. His mother was a well dressed, thin woman with dyed blonde hair like her sons. Jeonghan was very close to his mother growing up, he learned everything he knew about self-care and beauty from her. His parents had Jeonghan at a young age, and spoiled him to pieces, especially since his mother was a well-respected fashion designer, and his father a successful therapist. His mother would always take Jeonghan on trips with her to Paris or New York for fashion week, his mom also had a heavy hand in Jeonghan’s career as well.

Jeonghan squeezed his mother tightly receiving lots of kisses. “My beautiful Hannie.” His smile grew as he beamed at his mother's compliments.

“Seungcheol,” the man in question shuffles weight from what foot to the other snapping his head up in attention. Jeonghan’s dad stares him down “Go be a good son-in-law and bring the bags in oh and tip the driver he’s waiting out front!”

Seungcheol flashes his best fake charming smile, “Of course sir.” He ran out to get the bags, waiting till he’s walking down the front steps outside to mumble curses under his breath.

“Now let me see my babies!” Jeonghan’s mom squats down stretching her arms out, Chan is the first one over into his grandma’s arms, the twins, Minghao, Mingyu, and Seokmin are quickly behind. “Oh my sweeties, I’ve missed you all so so much!” She kisses and hugs all of them. She stands up looking at the older boys, “Are you all too old now to hug your grandma?”

“Of course not” Josh smiles charmingly as always as he walks over to his grandma wrapping his arms around her, the rest follow after their older brother hugging their grandma. She smiles giving them all kisses on their cheeks.

“Don’t forget me!” The kids make their way over to the older man, also receiving hugs and kisses from their grandpa.

Seungcheol moans as he drags the heavy bags into the house, _why the hell is there so many, and what the fuck is in here_. “Seungcheol dear be careful with those, I have a pair of shoes in there that cost more than this house.” Jeonghan’s mom calls out as she sits on the couch after Jeonghan takes her coat, Seungcheol bites his tongue and smiles as he carefully carries the bags and places them at the bottom of the stairs.

“Okay, who wants presents!” There was a chorus of “Me’s” as they all sat around the couch waiting to see what they got. Seungcheol leaned over the back of the couch where Jeonghan was sitting, even tho he hated when Hyuna and Doyoon came to visit he couldn’t deny how incredibly happy it made his husband. And seeing how he’s been fucking up so much recently, the least he could do was put up with them for a day or so. He pressed a quick kiss to Jeonghan’s cheek, relieved when the other didn’t flinch away from him and turned his attention to see what the older woman was pulling out of her bag.  
  
It made sense now why the bags were so heavy, they really spoiled the kids this time. Each of them got clothes along with various toys or gadgets, Seungcheol was even surprised when Hyuna handed him a new expensive looking watch. The kids were off playing with their new gifts and showing their grandparents around, Jeonghan dragged Seungcheol to the kitchen with him to make some snacks.

__________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minghao sighed as he watched Chan and the twins climb into their grandma’s lap. Mingyu and Seokmin were occupying their Grandpa’s time as well, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon were distracted with the new gadget they had just received. Minghao tried to go over to see what their grandparents were up too, but they seemed busy.

Lately, Minghao had been feeling a little down, with his older brothers getting in trouble, the school fight, the fact his parents were acting weird isn't helping either. Minghao noticed how they seemed to smile less, and he barely ever saw them together anymore, actually, no one really saw him anymore either. It wasn’t their fault they had 11 kids, and he happened to fall at number 8, he wasn’t the youngest, wasn’t the oldest he just fell in the middle, in that little crack that's hard to reach and no one ever sees.

It had been slowly getting worse, between everyone else's issues, he just seemed so unimpotant. Even his own brothers seemed to forget he existed. It made him feel small and scared, when he would talk and no one would even look up to see what he said, was he really that insignificant? Maybe they just didn’t care, sometimes it felt like the only one who did was his frog noodles, at least he listened when Minghao talked.

The 7-year-old waddled off the couch deciding to try again with his family, maybe just maybe this time they would notice him. He decided to try Jun, he was slumped on the couch using his phone laughing with Josh. His older brothers usually we’re more observant than the rest of his family, but not by much.

“What are you guys doing?” Minghao asked as he swayed side to side, his sleeves covering his hands.

They barely looked up from their phones at the young boy, “What Hao Hao? Do you need something? You should go ask dad’s, I think they’re in the kitchen.” Jun smiled at him even tho his eyes were still locked onto his phone. Minghao was going to say something but he didn’t see the point anymore, he decided to check on his parents as he shuffled into the kitchen.

“-No I just don’t see the point in trying to get through a dinner just because your parents are in town, it’s already hard enough to take the kids anywhere.” Seungcheol looked tired as he cut up some fruit.

“Well, I just thought it would be nice, also literally what the hell would you know about how much works the kids are you’re never here!” Jeonghan stops stirring to turn to his husband.

“Okay, I get it I’m a horrible horrible father, what do you want me to do Hannie, do you want me to leave is that what you want!?” Seungcheol stopped his cutting, looking up at the blonde, they looked so tired, more tired then Minghao had ever seen them.

“Is that what you want!?”

“Daddies?” Minghao’s voice was quiet as he approached his two parents.

“What !?” The two turned to look at him, the 7-year-old was too young to understand they were just mad at each other, at the whole situation, he couldn’t understand that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Instead, his little head started to fill with doubt, was it his fault his parents were fighting?

“I-i’,m sorry, I was Jus-”

“Look Minghao not right now, can you go play with your brothers or something daddies are talking,” Seungcheol said as he rubbed his face tiredly.

Minghao turned around and ran up the stairs, his parents quickly going at it again, this time about Seungcheol sending him away. _He did it again, why was he always causing problems_. He ran to his room closing the door behind him, making his way over to the tank that held his frog sitting in front of it with a sigh.

“Noodles I don’t get what I keep doing wrong, I don’t want to be alone, but if I keep hurting them maybe they’re better off without me. I don’t think they would notice, no one even listens when I say anything anyways, well except you right?” Minghao looks up at his frog, but something looks different, noodles wasn't looking back at him like usual.

“Noodles?” The 7-year-old reaches in his tank and picks up the frog, he’s cold and seems paler than usual. “Oh no, oh no. No please please don’t leave me.” Minghao panics not knowing what to do and carries his frog running down the stairs to the living room.

“There’s something wrong with noodles!” he runs over to his older brothers sitting on the couch.

Soonyoung looks up from their new tablet, “Uh Hao, he looks fine -oh watch out- maybe just put him back in or feed him?” Minghao frowns, _why aren’t they helping him._

“No look there is something wrong!” He holds the frog out over the tablet so they can see, causing Jihoon to lose his score.

“Minghao what the hell! God no one cares about your stupid frog, dad’s only got it for you so you would leave the rest of us alone, just go brother some else !” Minghao doesn’t wait to see the look on Jihoon’s face, the regret he feels after he says it, he’s already halfway up the stairs back to his room.

“No one cares Noodles, they don’t care and I don’t know how to help you. I’m sorry please don’t leave me.” The tears stream down his face as he holds his frog in his little hands. He tries to think of what he knows about frogs, what he can do to save him. He was gonna ask his parents but everyone had already told him to leave them alone, he didn’t want to bother them again. He felt his little heartbreak when Noodles went still in his hands.

“No no no please, Noodles? Please come back, please.” He started to shake as tears rolled down his little cheeks, he held his frog to his chest, he was all alone now, his family didn’t care and now his best friend was gone, and it was all his fault. That’s it, he wasn’t going to hurt anyone else, he got up quickly wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He found an old shoebox in his closet and gently places Noodles inside, pulled his backpack out of the closet, shoved some clothes into it and grabbed his panda off his bed, the ones his dads gave to him when he first came home with them.

He made it out the front door, no one even noticed the 7-year-old with red puffy eyes, a backpack, and a shoe box in his hands. He didn’t know what he was doing or where he was going, he was terrified no one wanted him anymore, and he was alone now. He rubbed at his cheeks angrily as he made his way down the street.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey hey hey what’s going on here !?” Jeonghan’s mom called stopping the couple from fighting, Seungcheol was a little grateful he was worried about what was going to come out his mouth next.

“When did this start?” Doyoon asked the couple.

“It’s fine we were jus-”

“For a month or so now, almost two.” Jeonghan frowned looking at his dad.

“Maybe we should all have a sit-down and work through our feelings,” Doyoon said as he leaned on the counter.

“No I think we’re fine-” Seungcheol started to say before he was interrupted again.

“It’s clearly not Hannie’s fault, I told you that you were settling,” Hyuna said putting a protective arm over her son.

“No mom it’s not like that I love-” It was Jeonghan's turn to get interrupted as he tried to set his mother straight.

“Excuse me, with all respect I really don’t appreciate you coming into my home, and telling my husband that he could do better.” Seungcheol tried to keep his voice neutral.

“Well my son isn’t happy and that’s on you!” Hyuna snapped back, ignoring her Husband and son trying to cool the situation.

“How would you know! You live miles away from Jeonghan!” Fuck it he was mad, it’s been a rough day already and honestly he wasn’t going to sit there and be bullied by his mother-in-law.

“And somehow I still talk to him more than you do, know how his day is going, and now I can clearly see why he likes to spend so much time with Andre!”

“Mom! That enough!” Jeonghan yelled looking over at Seungcheol. “Look before you lose your head it’s not what you think it is.”

“Andre your photographer, the one you swore that nothing was happening with !” He couldn’t think straight his mind was spinning, any rational thought was gone, he was angry and tired and really didn’t need this shit.

“Nothing is happening! We just get coffee sometimes I swear, my mother just like to insinuate things.” Jeonghan shot a look at his mother.

“You still spend time with him!”

“Of course! Because who else am I going to talk to who is over the age of 14 Seungcheol-” Jeonghan is cut off by the sound of little footsteps running into the kitchen, their faces worried and frowning.

“Oh babies, we’re sorry I and daddy are jus-”

“Minghao, he’s gone he’s gone he left this note saying we ’re better without him, it’s all my fault I yelled at him I told him to go bother someone else, that we didn’t care about his frog, it’s all my fault I’m so sorry.” Jihoon looks down at his feet, mad at himself, his eyes shining with tears he won’t let fall.

“Oh my god let me see that!” Jeonghan takes the note from Jihoon and scans it.

“I told him to go away too.” Jun frown clutching his fist, a worried look plastered to his face.

“Me too,” Seungcheol rubs his face hard frowning.

“He can’t be too far everyone buddy up and let’s go look for him!” Josh called, being the one who normally get the family moving, was already heading to the front door Jun on his heels. They grabbed their jackets and flashlights seeing the sun was starting to set. Everyone ran in different directions with their partner, Chan and the twins going with their grandparents, as Jeonghan and Seungcheol got in the car. The two were quiet now as they looked for their seven-year-old. Ridden with guilt, weighed down the stress and tiredness of the day, of the constant fighting. Jeonghan reached over and grabbed Seungcheol’s hand squeezing it in his own. It wasn’t much but it was enough to ground him, to keep his head from spinning as they looked around. He just prayed that Minghao would be okay, god please let him be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOW !! so so sorry for the long awaited update. I'm so sorry if this isn't good I had such writers block oh boy I really squeezed this out, so it might be roUGH! BUT oh boy things aren't looking good for this happy family, the parents are fighting, and Minghao sweetie :( I'm hopping to not take years to update this again (so sorry!!) But as always thanks for all the love and happy readding <3
> 
> Come yell at me, or shout about svt @strawbhannie on instagram !!  
> (also maybe some fic updates??)


	10. The one about Minghao; Part 2

_ “This is Minghao, he’s the newest member of our family, boys say hello”  _

_ The first thing Jihoon noticed was how small he was as he hid behind Jeonghan’s leg. His clothes were too big, hair falling all over the place, he looked scared and Jihoon didn’t know why. Wasn’t he happy he finally got a family? _

_ “Hello Minghao,” the older ones said waving at the hiding boy. Seungcheol tried to coax him out, kept telling him there is nothing to worry about. Jihoon watched him clutch onto the doe-eyed man's leg tightly.   _

_ “Why is he hiding? What is he scared of us?” Jihoon asked glaring at the other.  _

_ “No sweetie, he's just not used to us yet, I’m sure he will warm up to everyone he just needs some time,” Jeonghan said moving the small boy to the front so the others could see him, “Say hi sweetie”  _

_ The small Chinese boy looked up at the older boys and smiled softly, “Hello, thank you for letting me join your family”  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

“Minghao !!”  Jihoon’s voice felt raw from yelling, the memory sitting in his mind like a rock as he searched the streets desperately. 

“Hao hao, where are you!!” Soonyoung yelled flashing his flashlight around the darkening street. 

They had searched the first half of their neighborhood and were now making their way back to where they started.  Jihoon felt riddled with guilt, this was all his fault, if just gave his brother attention looked at his dumb frog,  _ god why was he like this sometimes. _

As if his older brothers could sense his guilty conscience they stopped and turned to him, “Hoon you know it’s not your fault, if anything it’s all our faults,” Wonwoo placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently. 

“And we will find him, sometimes were idiots and we yell at each other but at the end of the day we’re a family and Minghao won’t be mad at you I promise.” Soonyoung smiled reassuringly at his little brother. Jihoon’s mouth went up on the side giving his brothers a small smile. 

“I just hope he’s okay, it’s getting dark,” Jihoon frowned as he looked up at the sky. 

“I know, let’s try looking down those streets over there, he couldn’t have got too far,” Wonwoo suggests, his brothers following after him, their flashlights up in the air as they continue to call out for their little brother. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_ The screaming was so loud Josh could hear it from his room, he looked over at Jun who was already on his feet from the high pitched sound coming from down the hall. The two ran out of their room to find their parents standing in the hallway outside their newest brothers room. The room he was staying in at the moment wasn’t very big, their house in Korea had a bit of a weird layout so their parents had to get creative, especially with having 8 kids. Minghao was their newest baby brother, he had been with them for almost a month now and things were going well… sort of.  _

_ “What’s going on ?!” Josh asked as he looked at both his dads.  _

_ “Minghao just got scared again that’s all.” Jeonghan frowned trying to quiet down the small crying boy in his arms.  _

_ Josh watched as his two parents tried to console the upset boy. The freak out was caused by him waking up from his nap and realizing he was on his own.  _

_ “Please don’t leave me alone, please I don’t want to be alone please.”  _

 

~~~

  
  


“Remember when Minghao was younger, and he used to have like full-on freakouts whenever he was alone, we really need to find him I don’t like the idea of him wandering around,”Josh sighs as the old memory slips away. 

“I know, he really isn’t prepared to be on his own, I mean even at home he’s at least with one of us.” Jun frowns as he flashes his light around.

  
“Today’s been a huge ass mess” Josh moans as he kicks a rock down the street and continues to call for one of his baby brothers.

“I’m really worried, mom and dad are fighting even worse now, they’re not even trying to hide it anymore. Did you hear them fighting in the kitchen earlier, and Minghao, what if we can’t find him, and mom and dad get a divorce over it. We will be down to 10 plus who would we live with mom or dad, probably mom. Would we ever get to see dad again, and Minghao what if he dies somewhere all alone and-” Jun rambles as he pulls his jacket tighter around him only stopping when his brother chimes in. 

“Junnie! Woah breath you’re overthinking again.” Josh frowned looking over at his brother. 

“So you think we’re going to find Minghao?” Jun asked genuinely concerned. 

“Yes, of course, and he’s going to be okay,” Josh said without hesitation even tho part of him was screaming with worry as he scanned the sidewalks and streets for the small Chinese boy. 

Jun seemed to relax a little at that, “And mom and dad?” Josh was silent, he isn’t going to lie he’s been worried about his parents for a while now. Being the oldest sometimes they tend to forget just how young he really is, over the last few months both of them have been coming to Josh to complain or vent about the other, nothing too serious but enough to worry the poor fifteen-year-old. 

“Shua? This is the part where you tell me I’m worrying too much and say that Josh line that will make me feel better.” Jun stopped in his tracks turning to look at his older brother, a worried look on his face. 

Josh looked at his brother and his sense came back to him,  _ right  _ someone in this family needs to be the sane one, lately he’s had to be the one to step up to the plate with his parents fighting off in their own little world.  He was the one who helped Mingyu with his project, remembered the twins teddy bears when Seungcheol almost left them at the grocery store. Stopped Soonyoung and Jihoon going at it multiple times, secretly glued back together Hansol’s action figure after Chan broke it accidentally, and even just the other night turned down the heat on the stove after Jeonghan got distracted talking to someone on the phone and almost started a fire. 

It wasn’t the time for him to be upset, his family needed him. “....You are worrying too much, take it from someone who’s known Mom and Dad the longest I-”

“I was adopted like four months after you,” Jun rolled his eyes. 

“Uhh yeah well I was still around longer than you, and they will be fine. Dad’s love us and they love each other. They’re both just being dumb in ways we can’t understand but they will be okay they have too, the universe brought us all together, made us a family. That’s why no matter what we’re gonna be okay, Mom and Dad are going to work it out and we're gonna find Minghao.” Josh said it confidently, more for himself than Jun but he smiled at him anyway. 

Their car pulled up beside the two boys on the sidewalk, the window rolling down revealing two worried faces of their parents. No one had to ask they all knew Minghao was still missing. “Hey we’re gonna leave the neighborhood and check further out, it’s getting dark can you make sure everyone else is heading back to the house. Your grandparents are there with Chan and the twins.” Jeonghan asked leaning out the window slightly. 

“We saw Mingyu and Seokmin a few streets over if you guys could go get them before it gets too dark,” Seungcheol asked as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

“Yeah of course, hey guys don’t worry we will find him it will be okay.” Josh gave his parents a smile, trying to do his best to make everyone feel better. 

His parents smiled back at him, “You’re right honey, go make sure you and your brothers get home okay, love you.” Josh and Jun watch them drive away before heading off in the direction their parents said  Seokmin and Mingyu were. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ “Excuse me ma'am, that small boy over there, the one who is hiding, can you tell me a little about him.”  Jeonghan asked the lady in the flowery blouse.  _

_ “Oh, that’s Minghao, he’s a little different from some of the other kids here. He was dropped off by someone who had found him wandering the streets. Apparently, his parents just left him in the park, they told him to sit on a bench and that they’d be right back, and then they never showed up.”  The lady looked over at the small boy, sitting so far into the corner he almost disappeared. _

_ Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other, they didn’t need to say anything they already knew what the other was thinking. They wanted that little boy, they wanted to love him and hold him and kiss away all the bad memories he ever had. Jeonghan knew from the moment he saw Minghao that he was gonna be a perfect addition to their family. _

 

_ ~~ _

 

“Oh God Cheol what have we done,” Jeonghan cried as hot salty tears ran down his cheeks.

“Hey hey, it’s okay, don’t cry, it’s gonna be okay we’re gonna find him.” Seungcheol reaches his free hand over gently wiping the tears that fell from his husband's eyes. 

“No, it’s not okay! Everything is shit and it’s not okay! We were too busy yelling at each other to even notice one of our kid ran away from feeling neglected! It’s not okay it not, we’re not okay nothing is okay! I just want my baby back home.” 

Seungcheol looked over at his husband, he wondered if he looked just as broken, bags under his eyes, tear-stained cheeks. His chest hurt, it felt tight as the pain wiggled around inside. He gently let his hand slip into Jeonghan’s, a wave of relief washed over him when the other didn’t pull away. He reveled in the softness, in the warmth of the hand he missed so desperately. “Hannie, we’re gonna get our baby back okay, I promise you, and no matter what happens if we have all the boys we are gonna be okay.” 

Jeonghan squeezed his hand tightly, looking out the window eyes searching every little crack and corner they passed. He tried to think, remember anything, anywhere Minghao might have gone. “The park! maybe he’s at the park!”  Seungcheol turned the car around quickly heading back to park only a few blocks from their neighborhood. It was dark now the moon and stars lighting up the night as the couple raced down the road.  Seungcheol pulled into the grass not even parking the car properly, the two worried parents ran out stumbling down to the playground in the dark. He had to be here, it would make sense this is where his real parents left him. Well not this park in particular since they moved to the States, but it’s a park maybe he would come here. 

“Minghao sweetie, where are you, please come home!?!” Jeonghan yelled as he ran down the hill.

Seungcheol right on his heels as he scanned the dark playground, empty play place, picnic tables, slides, benches after benches- “Minghao!” Seungcheol took off running in the direction of the small lump laying on one of the benches on the far side of the park. He ran without even a second thought, his heart could have burst with relief when he started seeing familiar features come into view. The top of a head, the small shoulders wrapped in a navy blue jacket, a small yellow backpack. It was him, it was his baby. Seungcheol scooped him up straight away when he reached the small boy, Jeonghan wrapping his arms around both of them tightly. 

“Don’t ever do that again we were so worried,” Seungcheol cried into Minghaos hair as he held him tightly. 

Jeonghan gently cupped Minghaos face turning it so he could see the small boy, his eyes were red and puffy, tear streaks stained his little cheeks. His nose was red from the cold air and the sniffling, “Baby are you okay are you hurt anywhere?” Jeonghan did a quick look over him. 

Minghao shook his head as he sniffed his nose. Seungcheol sat down on the bench with Jeonghan presses up beside him, with Minghao being held between them. “Baby we’re so so sorry we made you feel like we would be better off without you,” Jeonghan frowned as he kissed the Chinese boys head. 

“You haven’t even been gone a full day and the house fell apart without you,” Seungcheol said softly rubbing the tears off his little cheek. 

“Really?” Minghao asked, his voice was soft. 

“Of course baby, all your brothers were out looking for you, even grandma and grandpa. We all love you so much and we were so so worried.” Jeonghan squeezes him tightly resting his lips on his forehead. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you all worry. I thought you would all be happier if you didn’t have to constantly worry about me, you were all busy and angry, then I made you and daddy fight more, and then noodles ….died, and Jihoon yelled at me-“ Minghao starts to shake as he cried covering his face with his little hands. His parents waste no time pulling him in as close as they can giving him hugs and kisses. 

“Wait sweetie noodles died? are you sure?” Jeonghan asked wiping tears from the smalls boys face. Minghao nodded pointing to a shoebox sitting on the bench beside them. Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan a sad look on his face. 

“Buddy we’re so sorry,” Seungcheol rubbed his back gently. “How about we give noodles a proper burial, would that make you feel a little better.” 

Minghao nodded looking up at his dad, they got up from the bench and Minghao and Jeonghan went to go find some flowers and things, while Seungcheol found a shovel from the sandbox. They found a tree in the park that seemed out of the way from other people and Seungcheol dug a little hole big enough for a shoebox. 

“Cheol I think you should say some words for noodles,” Jeonghan said looking up at his husband. 

“Uh…” Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan shaking his head slightly. His husband shot him a look and discreetly pointed down to Minghao who was holding the little box frowning. “Yes, um, Noodles was a very good frog, he was good at jumping, and other ….. frog things. But most importantly he was good at being there for Minghao when we were to busy and for that, he was the best frog, and he will be deeply missed.” 

Jeonghan smiles at Seungcheol before turning down to look at his son, “Do you want to say something sweetie?” 

Minghao nods stepping forward, “Noodles you were my best friend, you always listened to me and you were always there so I was never alone. I’m really sorry I couldn’t save you, I hope you can forgive me. I love you and I’m gonna miss you a lot, but I think I’ll be okay. I hope you're happy in froggy heaven.” Minghao leaned down and placed the box in the ground. Seungcheol covered it back up with dirt, then Minghao and Jeonghan placed flowers nicely over the spot noodles was buried under. 

“Thank you daddies, I think I’m ready to go home now if that’s okay.” Jeonghan smiles and picks him up kissing his cheeks. 

“Of course baby” They walk back up to the car and make their way home, it’s only a short drive seeing the park isn’t that far from their house. When they pull into the driveway 10 little boys are waiting outside anxiously. Jihoon is the first one to Minghao once he gets out the car, hugging him tightly.

“Hao, I’m really sorry about what I said I didn’t mean it at all, I was just being a stupid big brother.” Minghao smiled squeezing his brother back. 

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for making you worry,” He mumbled into the olders arm. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol ushered everyone inside so they all weren’t out in the cold any longer. They all attacked Minghao with hugs as soon as the front door closed behind them, Josh and Jun picked him up kissing his cheeks and making him giggle, the twins and chan tackled him

to the floor, yelling about how they’re never gonna let him go again. Mingyu and Seokmin rescued him from the mini dogpile telling him how much they missed him, their trio wasn’t the same without him.  Sooyoung almost suffocated him with how hard he hugged him, Wonwoo had to step in to protect the small boy which he pulled into a big hug of his own. 

“We were all so worried don’t ever do that again” Jun sighed pulling Minghao in for another hug. 

“Yeah seriously if any of us ever ignore you just punch us in the face,” Soonyoung says. 

“Nooo punching!” Jeonghan scolds but he’s smiling anyway

The boys all dote over Minghao in the living room reminding him how much they love him, and how happy they are that he’s home. Jeonghan and Seungcheol go to the kitchen to order some food, too tired for them to cook, but they’re relieved to find out Jeonghan’s parents already did.

“We figured you guys would need some help,” Hyuna said smiling as she rubbed Jeonghan's cheek lovingly. 

“Thank you mom” Jeonghan returned the smile, resting his face in his mother's hand for a tiny minute longer.

“We’re gonna go watch the boys for you, I think you two need to talk,” Doyong said as he placed his hands on his wife’s shoulder and lead her to the door.

“Don’t hurt my Hannie Mr.Choi,” Hyuna warned before her husband shushed her and they left the couple alone.

 

The two stood in the kitchen, a counter apart from the other, silence heavy enough to drag them down. All day they’ve had more than enough to yell at each other about and now there was nothing. 

“Do you want to leave?” Jeonghan asked so softly Seungcheol almost wasn’t sure if he said anything.

“No… but I don’t want to keep hurting you,” His voice was soft, he wanted to approach his husband, comfort him but it seemed so foreign like Jeonghan was a stranger. “Do you still love me?” Seungcheol didn’t know where the question came from, didn’t even know the small voice that asked it. 

Jeonghan looked up slowly,  _ Is he hesitating?  _ Seungcheol’s chest felt tight. “Yes, of course, I do….. Do you still love me ?,” Jeonghan asked quietly.

“Yes,” Seungcheol didn’t even wait for a second before responding. The two fell quiet again looking at the other, the silence only being broken by the ding of Jeonghan’s phone on the counter. The screen lit up and Jeonghan reached for it but not before Seungcheol saw the message was from Andre. 

“But sometimes love isn’t enough right” Seungcheol was the one to walk out this time leaving his husband alone in the kitchen, he felt heavier as a new emotion squeezed into his already tight chest.  At the end of the day, he loved Jeonghan more than anything, and he’s is gonna be damned if some bitch ass photographer comes in and steal his husband away.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof I'm so sorry this took me so long to update wow! Anyways I hope it's okay I don't feel like it's my best but oh well. But the next chapter will hopefully be out next week and will have some very very jealous Seungcehol in it !! Also, don't forget to follow my Instagram @Strawbhannie, I'm gonna post maybe lil previews and I do polls on which story you guys want me to update sooner! You can also just talk to me about svt, or my fics, or yell at me to update! Anyways as always thanks for all the love and happy reading <3


	11. Father's Day Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff for fathers day !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little chapter, but a full one that continues with the plot will be up soon! <3

“Why are we up so early!!” Mingyu whined loudly letting his head hit the counter.

“Shhh!” The twins hissed moving to put their hands over their older brothers mouth.

“Don’t you know what day it is?” Jun asked amused as he came to stand behind Minghao, he wrapped his arms around his smaller brother so he wouldn’t fall off the chair he was standing on to help him reach their kitchen counter.

“This is why you’re not dad’s favorite,” Seungkwan said looking at his nails, ignoring the face Mingyu pulled at him

Mingyu just looked at all his brothers, clueless as always. “Dumbass” Jihoon sighed receiving a smack on the back of his head from Josh.

“Stop cussing in front of the younger ones. It’s father’s day Gyu, and we’re gonna surprise dads by making them breakfast” Josh states starting to get supplies out the fridge, Jun wraps his other arm around Chan who just jumped up onto the same chair as Minghao.

“Do any of us even know how to cook?” Wonwoo asked yawning.

“Umm it can’t be that hard dad’s do it all the time,” Josh said as he placed the eggs on the counter, almost dropping them when Beans comes running under his legs.

  
It had only been fifteen minutes and Josh already regretted all his life choices, so far breakfast hasn’t gone anyway he had planned. The kitchen was in a complete state of chaos, and he still doesn’t know how his brothers could be so destructive and unhelpful in such a short amount of time. How the hell does his parents do this?

“Wonwoo Mingyu! I swear to god!” Josh was about to lose his mind, Mingyu thought it would be funny to throw some pancake batter on Wonwoo which resulted in the younger being locked in a headlock. He hadn’t seen Seokmin and Soonyoung in like 4 minutes since he sent them to the garage to find a tray for the breakfast, Jihoon was taking a nap on the couch much to his annoyance. “Can you guys be helpful for like 3 mins ?!”

“Do we have too?” Vernon sighed from his spot on the floor, pausing from reading the manga in his hands.

“Yeah, aren’t Jun, Chan, and Minghao enough help already?” Seungkwan said absentmindedly as he scrolled through Jun’s phone.

Jun looked away from Minghao and Chan at the sound of his name, “Seungkwan! stop taking my phone! When did you even get that?!” Jun marched over snatching the phone from the younger boy.

“It isn’t my fault if you left it on the kitchen counter,” Seungkwan crosses his arms, looking as innocent as possible.

Josh sighed wiping his hands on the pink apron around his waist, “Can you all just help please, and where the f-duck is Seokmin and Soonyoung-“

Josh barely got to finish his sentence when the two idiots jumped out yelling “Flour fight!” throwing a handful of flour in the air that rained down over everyone. Josh couldn’t stop them fast enough before his siblings went into full-on destruction mode. Wonwoo grabbed a handful of flour throwing it in Mingyu face, The twins screamed scrambling to hide under the table. Minghao and Chan giggled clutching onto Jun asking him to save them, Jun shield them from the flying white powder running over to hide under the table next to the twins. Soonyoung ran into the living room taking a handful of flour with him and smashing it into Jihoon’s face waking the other. Jihoon yelled death threats as he chased Soonyoung into the kitchen, a crazy look in his eyes. The twins were throwing flour from under the table trying to protect themselves from their older brothers, Mingyu grabbed the entire bag of flour, he spun around making the flour fly over almost every surface.

“Stop it stop it stop it!” Josh yelled causing everyone to freeze, Jihoon still holding Soonyoung by the collar. “What the hel-heck is wrong with all of you! I’m trying so hard to do something nice for the only two people in the entire world who puts up with our crap! and you can’t even chill for like 3 f-ducking minutes!”

The ones hiding under the table slowly crawled out, Jihoon released Soonyoung but not before giving him a glare, Mingyu dropped the now empty bag of flour.

“Sorry… Shua,” Seokmin said looking down at his feet.

“We’re ready to help! let’s make breakfast’” Hansol smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah we’re ready to help, dads deserve something nice,” Wonwoo said shaking the flour out his hair.

Joshua takes a long deep sigh before looking up at his brothers, “Okay let’s try this again.”

  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

  
“Babe,” Jeonghan sighs rolling over in bed towards his husband.

“Mmm,” Seungcheol moans, barely opening an eye to the other.

“Have I been dreaming or have the kids been screaming for a while now?”

“I was hoping it was a dream too,” Seungcheol sighed finally waking up enough to look at his husband, he smiled softly reaching over to cup the others cheek in his hand, “Good morning angel.”

Jeonghan smiles brightly, “Good morning.”

“We probably should go check on them,” Seungcheol moaned placing kisses on his husband's forehead.

“Maybe… or we could let Junnie and Shua handle it for a little longer.” He smiles moving down to kiss Seungcheol properly.

Seungcheol smiled into the kiss as he slid his hands down until they found Jeonghans waist, squeezing him before pulling the other as close to him as he can. He giggles as Seungcheol began to pepper kisses down his neck. The two were distracted, caught up with their morning bliss, limbs tangled together, gentle kisses, well until the yelling got a little louder.

“Mmm, wait maybe they’ll stop,” Seungcheol said between kisses. The couple continued rolling over on top of the other.

“Wait wait” Jeonghan sighed pulling away, “Do you smell something burning?”

The couple's eyes grew and they both shot out of bed almost falling down the stairs with how fast they ran. They shot into the kitchen freezing at the sight before them. Obviously, the kids were trying to make breakfast that much they can see, but it’s overshadowed by the mess in front of them.

The kitchen was covered in flour. Minghao and Chan were standing on the kitchen counter screaming and covering their eyes. Josh and Jun were screaming running back forth as the stove top was on fire, the literal entire top of the stove was on fire. Wonwoo was fanning Mingyu who had passed out. Soonyoung was apologizing furiously to Hansol who was sitting on the floor with a bloody nose, Seungkwan holding his twin looking like he’s going to kill the other, Seokmin was screaming oh my god repeatedly as he paced back forth, while Jihoon was laughing so hard he was crying.

“Oh my god!!” Jeonghan yelled as he and Seungcheol ran over to the stove, Jeonghan pulled the 15 and 14-year-olds away, who was very close to burning their arms off, while Seungcheol grabbed the extinguisher and put out the fire.

White foam fell from the ceiling as everyone was quiet, “Happy…..fathers day” Josh said sheepishly.

“Surpize!” Chan yelled jumping up and down.

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol as he ran a hand through his hair, and he couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Soon they were all laughing hysterically.

“We tried so hard” Jun sighed as he looked up at his dads.

“We can see that,” Seungcheol said laughing.

“But we did make you cards!” Vernon said carrying over the flour covered construction paper, with stickers and glitter on it.

“Awh babies,” Jeonghan smiled as he leaned down and kissed his face all over, causing the light haired boy to giggle.

“Sorry everything got destroyed, all of us just wanted to do something special for you guys to say thank you for loving us and making us a family and putting up with us. We would all be nowhere without you so thank you from all of us really.” Josh smiled the rest nodding and smiling in agreement.

“I’m gonna cry,” Jeonghan smiles putting a hand over his mouth.

“Come here,” Seungcheol said and everyone squeezed into to a big group hug, standing in their trashed kitchen.

“Maybe we should just go out for breakfast?” Jihoon suggests squashed between his parents and his siblings. They all agree that's a good idea but stay in their little huddle for just a little while longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a wonderful fathers day! Shout out to all the fathers out there, and all the kids who have shitty fathers (like myself) Still hope you're having a good day<3 We will be back to regular chatioc content shortly just wanted to pause from the Jeongcheol drama to give a quick little fluffy chapter! AND ALSO so a lot of you have been following my Instagram and sending me the sweetest messages so thank you so much !! I plan on posting more fic updates, spoilers, polls all that good stuff over there so feel free to add me and send me messages, ask a question, yell at me if I haven't updated faster all that good stuff! As always thanks for all the love and happy reading <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram; @strawbhannie


	12. We either fix it or call it quits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol finally makes a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smuutt at the end*

It was petty, insane? Yes, but honestly what was Seungcheol supposed to do.  _ Trust your husband, resolve your issues like an adult?  _

One thing he didn’t want to do was talk, lately, every time they talk it ends in someone yelling, or accusing the other, or they would just walk away ending the conversation.

Plus Seungcheol hasn’t been in a good enough head space to talk to his husband anyway, he was mad, irritated, at Jeonghan? At the asshole? Himself? Who really knows anymore, but he wasn’t gonna let that stop him. He sat up in bed as quietly as possible looking over at the curled up body beside him. Jeonghan’s back was to Seungcheol, and he was as far on his side as possible, which was there usual sleeping arrangement lately. 

He made it to his feet checking to make sure the other one stayed asleep, he tiptoed across the room to Jeonghan’s side of the bed. When he reached his nightstand he took in a sharp breath holding it, as the sleeping man moaned rolling over so he was no longer facing him.  _ Wow, I guess he can sense me even in his sleep,  _ Seungcheol sighs and with one quick motion grabs his husband's phone and ducks into their closet. 

He blinks eyes adjusting to the brightness of the screen, an absent-minded smile finds its way to his face as he sees the wallpaper of all the boys cuddled up together on the couch. He quickly opens the text app and takes a deep breath,  _ of course, the last person he messages was Andre.  _ Seungcheol swallows down another wave of anger as he starts to read the messages. 

**Andre;** _ How was your day, husband still M.I.A? _

**Hannie;** _ yeah…but oh well for better or for worse right?  _

**Andre;** _ Well I think you deserve better, tomorrow after your shoot let me take you out, we can get some lunch, talk it’ll be good get your mind off your husband for a while.  _

**Hannie;** _ that would actually be great we had another fight the other day, well if we can even call them that, anyways see you tomorrow :) _

**Andre;** _ See you then beautiful <3 <3  _

It took everything in him not to smash the phone to pieces, he clenched his hand into fist imagining punching that stupid photographer in the face. His mind became clouded with jealousy and anger, he was practically vibrating. Too wound up to sleep he returned the phone back without getting caught and decided to start on some work to try and take his mind off of things, that didn’t necessarily go as planned. 

He sighed as spun around on his heels in the kitchen, laptop opened in front of him coffee still steaming. He couldn’t work he just kept thinking about his husband having lunch with stupid Andre and his mind wouldn’t let him focus on anything else.

He knows how he got to work, remembers getting ready, saying bye to the kids, but that almost feels like a dream, like he was being controlled by someone else. Even now as he sat at his desk, he felt too preoccupied to even try and focus on anything in front of him, hell his computer monitor wasn’t even on. He just kept staring at the clock, getting closer and closer, he remembers seeing Jeonghan’s shoot scheduled on the chalkboard calendar in their kitchen, twelve till one, Jeonghan’s shoot ends at one, and then he will be off to lunch with Andre. Seungcheol snapped the pen in his hand as his assistant came into his office. 

“Shit,” He sighed as he dropped the pen quickly grabbing tissues to clean off the ink now on his fingers.

“Sir with all due respect, what the hell is wrong with you today?” She asked firmly in Korean causing Seungcheol to look up.

Her hair was down, one side tucked behind her ear as she was leaning on his closed door with her small arms crossed. He always like Nayoung, she was one of the very few other Koreans in their department, not to mention she was amazing at her job, every task he ever gave her she finished on time and with the utmost quality.  She also wasn’t afraid of him, and most the time called him on his bullshit, which he found nice.

“Just Jeonghan is going to meet some stupid photographer for lunch and I-”

“Are you kidding me!” She sighed dramatically causing Seungcheol to stop mid-sentence, “God I’m so sick of you moping around like a little bitch...sir,” The assistant added quickly after looking up at her boss, “I can’t believe you still haven’t fixed your marriage yet it’s been months. God woman really are superior, if me and  Kyulkyung ever fought for this long I’d shoot myself, I swear men are so stubborn,” she seemed to ramble the last part, almost like she was thinking out loud and not to her boss.

Seungcheol gave the other a look, “We can’t all have perfect relationships like you and your girlfriend, and I can still fire you, you know that right?”

“You’re not gonna fire me, you can’t even talk to your own husband,” The young girl straightened up at the firmer look Seungcheol gave her.  “I’m only pushing because I hate seeing you upset sir, you’re the only one causing your problems, and I'm sick of it dammit! You get off your ass and march down to that studio and get your husband back, don’t let some stupid stuck up L.A photographer sweep away one of the prettiest guys you and I will ever have the pleasure of seeing in our lifetime.  Go fix your marriage, be honest and compromise you might have to make sacrifices but at the end of the day what do you want more this job, or your (way out of your league) husband!”

Seungcheol looked at the framed photo of Jeonghan on his desk, it was an old photo back when the two first met, and Jeonghan still had long hair that nicely fell to his shoulders. He balled his fists up letting Nayoung’s words reside in him. He pushed away from his chair as he stood making a decision, “You’re right!”

“Hell yeah I am right!” 

“I’m gonna go get my husband back!” 

“Hell yeah, go get that beautiful man back before he realizes he is way too good for you!” 

Seungcheol shot her another look as he grabbed his keys, “Still your boss~”  he reminded in a sing-song voice.

“Fighting!” She smiled sheepishly as she pumped her fist into the air, Seungcheol smiled rolling his eyes as he made a beeline out his office and to the parking garage, he knew Nayoung would cover for him.    
  


He was in his car racing down the highway before he knew it, the clock on his dashboard red 12:30 so he still had time to get there, a few ran red lights later and he was pulling into the parking lot of the studio. He jumped out of the car, keys dangling in his hands as he dashed into the building. He flew past the receptionist not even stopping when she called after him, it took him at least 4 tries, as he accidentally barged into wrong photo shoots. He finally found the right room, didn’t even need to look to make sure as he saw Jeonghan wrapped in the photographer's arms. 

“Get the fuck off my husband!” Not waiting for an explanation he wasted no time marching right onto the set, grabbing the photographer by the collar and pulling him away from Jeonghan before landing a punch right on the left side of his face, the photographer fell to the ground with a thump.    


“Seungcheol!  Oh my god what the hell are you doing?!” Jeonghan yelled in surprise quickly turning to face his husband. 

“Me what the hell are you doing!?” He yelled back as he stepped closer to his husband, shrinking the gap between them. 

“Obviously not what you think I was doing! Jesus Andre, I’m so sorry are you okay?” Jeonghan frowned leaning down to help the other up who was nursing his face. 

Seungcheol answered for him through gritted teeth, “Yes he’s fine, shouldn’t have been touching other people's husbands.”

“Hannie, should I go, give you two some space?” Andre asked as he got back onto his feet, his eye already starting to bruise.   
  


Seungcheol felt his blood boil at the nickname, forcing himself to not throw another punch at his stupid face the other eye was just begging for attention. Jeonghan looked around at all the other workers glancing over at the scene, he opened his mouth to say something but Seungcheol beat him to it. 

“First of all don’t ever call my husband Hannie again, there’s no emotional connection here okay. Also no you can sit your pretentious ass down and listen to what I have to say.” 

“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan cried horrified by his husband’s outburst, “Is now really the best time for this?” 

“Yes it is, I’m sick of fucking around. I love you, Jeonghan, I love you all the way to the moon and back, and fuck this guy!” Seungcheol turned to face Andre, “Fuck you and your stupid small hands,” Andre frowned looking down at his hands, “You think you can just hug and flirt with other people’s hot husbands and not face consequences, I should just punch your other eye right now make them match for you-”  Seungcheol didn’t get revel in the sight of Andre flinching before Jeonghan apologized again dragging Seungcheol down the hall and out the side door into the changing room he was issued for the shoot. 

As soon as Seungcheol was pushed into the room Jeonghan locked the door and turned to face him, “You’re unbelievable! What the hell was that are you out of your goddamn mind!?” Jeonghan screamed as he held his arms out wide with anger and frustration. 

“No, actually this is the clearest I’ve been thinking in a long ass while,” Seungcheol stated as he looked at his husband. 

“You’ve lost it… you’re going crazy, great just what we needed,” Jeonghan sighed running his hand through his hair pulling at the ends. 

“No Hannie listen to me,” He quickly made his way over to his husband placing a hand on either of his small shoulders. “I want to stop I don’t want to fight or storm away from each other, or feel a million miles away from you in our own fucking bed, I want to fix this, us. I want you back, I want us back. So let’s talk, let’s fight let’s fix this!” 

“You want to fix our marriage, and you pick now in the middle of my work to come and cause a scene to punch an innocent photographer in the face!?”

“Innocent my fucking ass, that dick has been flirting with you since day one, inviting you out to eat what kind of bull shit is that!”

“So you went through my phone? Cause I never mentioned going out to eat with him!”  _ Fuck, oh well it’s too late to go back now. _

“Yeah because you won’t talk to me!” Seungcheol argued back, it was weak but he did stoop low by breaking into his husband's phone.

“Because you’re never fucking around!” Jeonghan retorted arms flailing out at his sides.  “Shit and even when you are all we do is fight, or if you can even call it fighting we just say two sentences before one of us storms off or the kids interrupt and you’re always saying  _ ‘I don’t wanna fight-” _

“I’ve been a fucking idiot, I know, I wanna fight I want you to scream at me!”

“Why because it will make you feel better if I yell at you for being a shitty husband!” Jeonghan walked over placing both hands on his husband's chest as he pushed him away. “Make you feel less guilty if I yell at you for never being around, leaving me to cook and clean and take care of our children all by myself!” Jeongan pushed him again this time a little harder, Seungcheol lost his balance slightly shifting on his feet, be regained it quickly as he walked closer to Jeonghan everytime he tried to push him away, letting him get everything out he had been keeping inside. 

“I’m proud of you for all you’ve done but I’m your fucking husband! That should mean more to you then some fucking articles! I should mean more to you then fucking articles! I should mean more to you! Jeonghan’s pushes reduced into tiny slaps to the olders chest as Seungcheol slowly managed to corner his husband. He didn’t stop his fighting, tho he wasn’t really trying to push Seungcheol away. 

“Say something you asshole!” Jeonghan’s voice broke at the end as tears began to run down his cheeks, ruining the pretty make up he had on.

“Baby I’m so sorry,” Seungcheol cupped Jeonghan’s face in his hands bringing them closer before pressing their lips together, the kiss was gentle and soft as he moved to kiss his cheeks and his forehead, repeating apologies into his skin. “I can’t say anything to make this better this is my fault, I’ve been such a fucking idiot to the point where I might lose you, and fuck, Yoon Jeonghan you are the single greatest thing to ever enter my life. I can’t lose you, I would be lost without you, the thought of not having you in my life destroys me. I’ve been running my mouth all this time but never changing anything, so I’m done, I’m done running my mouth starting today I’m working less, I’ll be home for dinner every night, off every other weekend, and no more working from home.  You’re my life the kids are my life and I’m not gonna fuck it up anymore.”

Jeonghan looked so small pressed against the wall, but Seungcheol’s heart grew warm as he stopped fighting to lean into Seungcheol’s touch. “Please don’t leave me for Andre, or any stuck up L.A guy. I know I’m an idiot, and I'm forgetful and childish at times, but God do I love you, so much it’s probably insane, and I don’t deserve you.” Seungcheol’s voice dropped so low as the plea left his mouth, it was almost a whisper as he pressed his forehead against the blondes, “Please don’t realize you’re too good for me and leave cause I don’t think I could ever recover from losing you.”

Jeonghan smiled, a soft breathy laugh left his lips as he looked up at his husband, “You’re an idiot.”

Seungcheol smiled, feeling all the weight that's been holding him down for months disappear, “I know.”  He barely finished his own sentence before his lip we’re pressed back against Jeonghan’s moving in an even rhythm.

“God I’ve missed you so much,” Jeonghan whispered against his lips as he melted under Seungcheol touches. The only thing holding the blonde up was Seungcheol hands on his waist, tight enough to leave little purple bruises in the soft skin.

Seungcheol, hummed in agreement knowing it would send vibrations down the others mouth, smiling when it resulted in a pleased moan from Jeonghan. Seungcheol slid his hands underneath Jeonghan's thighs and lifted him up as the blonde wasted no time wrapping his legs around Seungcheol’s waist. The kissing was wet and sloppy as their tongues fought to taste all of the other, hands messily gripping onto the other, running through each others hair. 

Seungcheol carried Jeonghan over to the small couch in the dressing room and laid him down slowly, never letting their lips part for a second. Jeonghan made a small needy sound as his hands came up, fumbling to unbutton Seungcheol’s shirt. He helped shimmy-ing his shoulder to let the dress shirt fall to the floor. Jeonghan’s outfit was a little more complicated, due to the fact it wasn’t what he would normally wear just clothes for the shoot they were doing, “Babe, I think you’re gonna have to help me,” Seungcheol said between kisses after his third attempt to try and untie the bow that laid across his collar bones that kept the shirt on his shoulders.

Jeonghan laughed as he sat up, kissing his husband one more time before moving to take his own shirt off. It took him a little while undoing all the moving parts, and Seungcheol smiled watching as he did, “That shirt looked amazing on you it’s a shame we have to take it off.” 

“I do really like this shirt, I should get one,” Jeonghan said as he pulled the silk shirt off his head. 

“You can have anything you want baby,” Seungcheol said hungrily as he grabbed his husbands face as soon as the shirt was removed and pressed their lips together. He trailed kisses down Jeonghan’s jawline and his neck, leaving small red mark as he went along, Jeonghan letting out soft whines. Seungcheol lifted him up effortlessly yanking off his pants as he went, nicely surprised when the other wasn’t wearing underwear, Seungcheol gave the other a questioning look but Jeonghan just shrugged it off as he bit his lip. 

“Fuck,” Seungcheol mumbled as he felt his own dick twitch. Things moved quickly as he ripped his own pants off now hovering over his husband, he went back to kissing him hungrily “Condoms? Lube?” he asked into the others mouth, pulling away when he felt Jeonghan freeze. 

“Oh, shit I don’t have any here.” Jeonghan frowned, his breathing a little uneven. 

“You gotta be kidding me,” The two panted softly looking at each other.

“Well….. You could always just go raw,” Jeonghan spoke softly looking up at him through his pretty eyelashes. 

Seungcheol fought to swallow the lump in his throat, “You’re okay with that?” 

“Of course, plus we’re never gonna get the chance to do this at home with all the kids,” Seungcheol couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face and pressed sloppy open mouth kisses on his husband's lips. Jeonghan laughed light and airy as he wrapped his arms around his husband. Things picked up again as the couple easily prepared themselves, it didn’t take long for Seungcheol's properly coated fingers to find Jeonghan’s hole. He let one slide in slowly, knowing it’s been a hot minute since the two did anything like this and wanted to give Jeonghan’s body time to re-adjust. 

Jeonghan’s mouth fell into a perfect ‘o’ as Seungcheol began to slowly pick up speed, he worked into him quicker adding one finger and then another until Jeonghan was a whiny mess, head was thrown back breathing unevenly. It had been so long that just the sight of Jeonghan breathless was enough to make Seungcheol lose it, a thin layer of sweat making him almost glow, as he dug his fingers into the fabric of the couch to try and ground himself. 

He couldn’t wait anymore as he knelt, almost straddling him as he pulled his husband closer. Jeonghan caught on right away and parted his mouth to let Seungcheol press his dick inside. Jeonghan licked the tip a few times before he let all of it slide in, making sure to let his tongue drag along the underside.  “F-fuck baby, you’re so good.” 

His praises went right to Jeonghan’s dick as a moan left his mouth, vibrating against Seungcheol’s cock. Jeonghan hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head back and forth, taking as much as he could. Seungcheol let soft moans leave his lips as he grabbed Jeonghan’s hair, guiding him back and forth. He pulled out when he felt himself start to get close, not wanting to finish before he could satisfy his husband, he pulled Jeonghan closer to him by his hips, the blonde's legs hanging over his shoulder. 

Seungcheol lined up, looking at his husband, “You ready baby?” 

Jeonghan opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. The couple didn’t even wait to hear who the voice was on the other end as they both yelled 'go away' in unison. They haven’t had sex in so long, and nobody's gonna interpret them this time. 

“Please,” Jeonghan whined as he looked up at his husband, that's all Seungcheol needed before he was pushing into him, he stayed still letting them both adjust to the sensation, Jeonghan’s breath hitched as his eyes shut tightly. A heartbeat or two later and he was moving at a smooth rhythm, trying to find the right angle. 

As soon as Seungcheol did he knew by the loud moan his husband made as his head fell back, Seungcheol smiled to himself as he started to hit the spot over and over again causing the most beautiful sounds to come from his husband. “O-oh f-fuck yes Cheollie y-yes!” 

“That’s not my name,” Seungcheol stopped moving, a long whiny noise escaped from Jeonghan as he looked up at his husband. Seungcheol wore a smirk as he waited for his husband to answer him. 

“D-daddy, daddy please fuck me please!” Seungcheol could have lost it right there and then, still not sure how he kept it together. 

“Good boy,” He leaned down placing a kiss on his lips, “I’m gonna take care of you baby,” He began to pound back into him roughly, his speed excruciatingly fast, a jumble of incoherent words and moans left Jeonghan’s mouth as he gripped onto his arms tightly. The two didn’t last long, the way Jeonghan was yelling his name and the fact the two hadn’t had sex in so long it all felt so unbelievably good that they were both coming in no time collapsing onto the other. 

Panting as they tried to come down from their orgasms, limbs wrapped around each other, Seungcheol placed slow lazy kisses into Jeonghan’s neck, “You were so good baby.” The blonde closed his eyes, a smile plastered on his face as he let himself be cared after. They laid still for awhile, holding onto each other listening to the sound of their breathing before they started to feel the uncomfortableness. Jeonghan sat up to bring over some wipes as he began to clean them both off. 

“Ew I need a shower,” Jeonghan laughed softly to himself as he pulled on his shirt he was wearing before, not wanting to get the fancy one he was wear for the shoot messed up. 

“Well there is still a few hours before the kids get home, we could go home a take a shower,” Seungcheol smiled as he placed a kiss on his husband's lips, once his own shirt was back on. 

Jeonghan smiled nodding eagerly and two finished getting fully dressed and gathering their things. “Better than small handed photographers right?”  Seungcheol asked his husband as the two were walking out to the car after Jeonghan had issued another round of apologies. 

“I never slept with Andre,” Jeonghan laughed rolling his eyes.

“Yeah .. but I’m still better, right?” 

“Hmmm, I don’t know you might have to take me home and show me again,” Seungcheol leaned over and kissed his husband deeply pulling him in as close as possible.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Jeongcheol is fixing their relationship! sorry for the small chapter I wanted to stop dragging out there fighting and start bringing some fluffy back into this happy family! Also added some Pristin girls in there, honestly brought on by Prisitn V, but can you blame me. But anywho back to our kids getting into trouble in the next chapter! as always thanks for all the kudos and love! Leave comments on things you wanna see or places you want this story to go! And don't forget to follow my IG @Strawbhannie for fic updates and polls plus you can ask questions, yell at me to update, or just talk about seventeen with me there! thanks and happy reading <3


	13. Kisses and Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with Chan! Lots and lots of forehead kisses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't been pre-checked so apologies up front! Also, I feel like this was sloppy and rushed so I'm really sorry I just wanted to get something out for you guys! Promise I'll do better in the future!

“Yes Mr. Yoon, we are communicating better. Yeah, I think it’s been going really well, yeah wait- no no no no, I don’t want to talk to Mrs. Yoon.. no, I- Oh hello, how have you been?” Seungcheol sighed as Jeonghan covered his mouth with his hand to hide his snickering as he watched him stutter out a greeting to his mother through the screen of their laptop.

“You better be treating my Hannie right!” Jeonghan’s mother’s voice rang out through the skype call.

“Yes, Ma'am of course-”

“He looks absolutely skinny! Are you feeding him enough?”

“I think it’s just the monitor Mrs.Yoon, I promise I’m taking good care of-”

“Maybe I should come back.”

“No no no!!!” Seungcheol covered his mouth after the look his mother-in-law gave him, quickly trying to dig himself out of the hole he made, “I...I mean not that we wouldn’t love for you to come and stay with us, we just- I just, we’re so busy. Not that we're too busy for you or family! I just mean like with all the kids and stuff we don’t need too much hassle. Oh god, no okay you’re not hassle, what I’m trying to say- What I meant to say…. What’s that some call Daddy? Coming! Oh, one of the kids just called, it was lovely talking to you Hyuna!” Seungcheol barely got the words out before he slammed the laptop on their bed shut.

Jeonghan couldn't stop his fit of laughter even if he tired, “You could have at least let me say goodbye.”

“You could have at least tried to help me!” Seungcheol moaned rubbing his face, “It’s not funny!”

Jeonghan laughed more, smile bright as he reached over to his pouting husband cupping his face in his hands, “Oh you’re right, I’m sorry, my mom can be very scary.”

Seungcheol nodded continuing his childish display by crossing his arms over his chest, “I’d feel better if you made it up to me.”

“And how do you suppose I do that?” He asked leaning his forehead against Seungcheol’s.

Seungcheol hummed like he was contemplating some big thought as he brought his lip up to meet Jeonghan’s pulling the other into his lap. Things had been going surprisingly good the last few weeks, Seungcheol even agreed to do skype counseling with Jeonghan’s father every other week.

Jeonghan pulled away slowly from the kisses Seungcheol was attacking him with, the older hardly fazed as he moved to place more onto Jeonghan’s neck.

“Mmm babe what are you doing?” Jeonghan giggled, tilting his head back enjoying the assault on his neck by his husband's soft lips.

“Remember what we did at your studio?” Seungcheol smiled into his skin.

“Yes, I do. Do you remember our children, all 11 of them in their rooms, down the hall from us.”

“They’re all asleep still,” Seungcheol whines flipping Jeonghan over so he is now hovering over him, “Remember this,” he leans down and plants a kiss on his forehead, and then down his jawline to his neck, “And this.” He lets his hands find their way inside Jeonghan’s shirt, trailing down his sides causing a moan to escape the older.

Seungcheol is going to be the death of him Jeonghan thought as his husband pressed more kisses into his skin, leaving him breathless and weak. He hated how good Seungcheol was at making him forget everything and only focus on him, it’s dangerous. They easily got lost in each other, hands and skin and kisses.

Until the tiniest “Achoo!” they ever heard pulled them apart, Jeonghan got a glimpse of their youngest standing in their doorway and he never moved so quickly in his whole life. Seungcheol ended up being pushed off his husband onto the floor with a thump.

“Oww?” Seungcheol moaned from the floor.

“Sorry honey,” Jeonghan added quickly crawling off the bed towards Chan. He was holding his dinosaur stuffed animal tightly in his free hand rubbing furiously at his little red nose. “Baby what’s wrong?” Jeonghan asked picking up his little one.

“I don’t feel good,” He mumbled, laying his head down on his dad's chest.

Jeonghan frowned kissing his head, “Cheol he’s burning up,” Seungcheol hauled himself up off the ground and made his way over gently moving the sweaty bangs from the 5 year-olds forehead to kiss it gently.

“Oh no little man, you are burning up, come here.” He gently takes him off of Jeonghan holding him carefully. “Where does it feel bad does it hurt anywhere?” Chan nods resting his head on his father. “Where baby? Your head?” Another small nod. “You’re throat?” Another small nod, Seungcheol looked up at Jeonghan who was frowning.

“I’ll go get some medicine,” Jeonghan said before heading down to the kitchen.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan knew the routine if they didn’t try to stop it now the whole house will be infected by tonight. “Okay baby, daddy went to get you some medicine, I’m gonna give you a bath and then we're gonna put you in nice clean pjs okay!” Chan whined as a response and Cheol carried him to the bathroom kissing his head.

   
(/^▽^)/                                                                                                  (/^▽^)/                                                                                               (/^▽^)/

  

Mingyu moans loudly rolling over in his bed, he throws his arm dramatically over his eyes, peeking for a moment to see if his brother noticed before continuing his loud wailing.

“Gyu what, just tell us!” Seokmin sighed sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“No I don’t want to wake you guys up,” Mingyu whined, coughing slightly.

“Gyu we’re already up….now,” Minghao yawned sitting up in his bed as well, smiling at the eye roll Seokmin gave him. The two were already used to their brother’s antics. Luckily for him, he’s with Minghao and Seokmin and not Jihoon and Wonwoo who would have suffocated him with pillows by now for waking them up.

“I don’t feel good, my head hurts and my body aches and my throat is sore, Hao Hao come here,” Mingyu makes grabby hands for Minghao.

The small Chinese boys sigh and crawls into his older brothers twin bead wrapping his arms around him and pulling the sheets up over them.

Minghao leans over and places a kiss on Mingyu's head, “Gyu you’re hot.” he frowns looking at Seokmin.

“I’ll go get dad’s,” Seokmin stretches as he climbs out of his bed and exits their room.

Mingyu frowns cuddling Minghao closer to him, “Don’t worry Gyu it will be okay, daddies will make it better.” Minghao smiles at his older brother gently petting his head, pushing the hair out his eyes. Mingyu tries to fall back asleep holding Minghao closer.

  
(/^▽^)/                                                                                                    (/^▽^)/                                                                                       (/^▽^)/

   

  
“Hey dad,” Seokmins small voice fills the kitchen as his lil bare feet pad in.

“Yeah, honey?” Jeonghan calls from the cupboard he’s currently in trying to dig through the medicine box before deciding just to stop being lazy and pull the whole thing out.

“Gyu isn’t feeling good he said his throat is sore and his body hurts, and Hao said he has a fever.”

“Oh no,” Jeonghan frowns, “Okay I’ll take care of it sweetie go get your brother away from Gyu before you both get sick! Here take this,” Jeonghan hands him a big bottle of hand sanitizer. “Take Minghao and come down into the living room, that’s gonna be our safe zone okay.”

Seokmin salutes his dad, smiling before he runs away with the hand sanitizer. Jeonghan sighs deeply rubbing his face. He grabs some of the things he needs, medicine, thermometer, cloths for their heads probably a lot more but this will do for now.

He ran back upstairs, going straight for Mingyu’s room. He smiled at the sight of Seokmin trying to pull Minghao from a clingy Mingyu.

“Gyu you can cuddle Hao later when you’re not sick let go of him! Hao, hold your breath.” Seokmin instructs his little brother, still trying to free him.

The little seven-year-old took a deep breath, puffing his cheeks out and holding the air inside. Jeonghan couldn’t help but laugh as he walked over, “Sweetie let go of your brother, come here.”

Mingyu let go on hearing his dad’s voice, the eight-year-old instantly becoming clingy reaching out. Mingyu is a little taller than most eight-year-olds but that's never stopped Jeonghan from babying him before. Jeonghan cups his face kissing his head, “Oh Minghao was right, you are burning up baby,” Jeonghan picks him up, his long legs wrapping around his dad. “You boys go to the living room, you can watch tv and I’ll be down to make breakfast in a moment okay, don’t forget hand sanitizer!” Jeonghan called after them as they ran down the stairs, Minghao holding onto Seokmins hand.

Jeonghan carried Mingyu into his and Seungcheol’s room, laying Mingyu down in their bed and tucking him in, “We got another one down,” Jeonghan called to Seungcheol who was bathing a sleepy Chan, trying to get his temperature to come down a little.

Mingyu whined reaching up for his dad, “Shh I know sweetie, here take this it will make you feel better,” Jeonghan held the small cup of medicine out to Mingyu and watched as he took it making sure he swallowed all of it.

He went to the bathroom to grab a wet towel, smiling at the sight of Seungcheol softly humming to a sleepy Chan. Seungcheol was leaned over the side of the tub, practically holding Chan up while he laid his head on his dad's hand, eyes closed.

Seungcheol looked up at his husband and smiled, “Who’s our new patient?”

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan leaned over feeling Chan’s head, “I think his temperature is going down.”

Seungcheol kisses his head and pulls him out, shhing the little whines he made from being moved. Jeonghan gets a big fluffy towel out and wraps Chan up pulling him into his arms and kissing his little face all over. They get Chan dressed and tucked in next to Mingyu, with two washcloths on their little heads. The two clung onto each other and Jeonghan closed the door to let them sleep and keep the germs in there.

(/^▽^)/ (/^▽^)/ (/^▽^)/

Jihoon moans when he hears Jeonghan come into the room to wake them up, “Kiddos, come on I want everyone downstairs, Chan and Gyu are sick and I don’t want anyone else getting sick.”

Wonwoo and Jihoon moan sitting up slowly, Jihoon rolling out of bed taking the blanket with him, he stands up wrapping it around his small shoulders like a little cape, “I swear if one these morons get me sick, I’m gonna kill them.”

“Okay Mr. grumpy pants, go downstairs you can go back to sleep on the couch, dad is making breakfast.” Jeonghan pushes his bangs back kissing his head, he walks over and kisses Wonwoo’s head and then Soonyoung before heading to Josh and Jun’s room.

Wonwoo yawns reaching down picking up his hoodie, and digging his mask out of the random box under his bed putting them both on.

Soonyoung sits up slowly, he felt dizzy and his head was killing him. He started hoping he wasn’t sick, he knows his fathers always act crazy when one of them is sick, and he really doesn’t feel like being quarantined today.

“Smart,” Jihoon comments on Wonwoo’s mask looking for his own, Soonyoung sneezes before he can stop himself covering his mouth with both his hands.

Wonwoo and Jihoon jump back looking at their brother, “Soonie are you sick?” Wonwoo asked from a good distance.

“No no, I just sneezed swear,” Soonyoung spoke quickly, trying not to flinch at the soreness of his throat.

Jihoon eyed him carefully for a moment before putting on his own mask, “You better not be sick, idiot.”

“I’m not, moron,”

“Dumbass,”

“Shortie,”

“Okay! Let’s go downstairs, the last thing dads need are you two idiots fighting again.” Wonwoo sighed walking out their door, the two following, Jihoon’s blanket dragging behind him as they made their way down to the couch.

Their couch was unsurprisingly full, it happens with 11 kids. Jihoon didn’t care walking over and squeezing his way in between Seokmin and Seungkwan, Cuddling up and pulling his blanket tighter around himself. Soonyoung was just gonna lay on the floor since he was almost positive he was sick, either that or the room was spinning. But Minghao scooted over to make room for him on the couch and the seven-year-old smiled so big that Soonyoung couldn’t say no. Wonwoo plopped down in the last open space only for Josh and Jun to come down moments later yawning, they picked him up with no effort at all and placed him on the floor so they could steal his spot.

Wonwoo sighed and got up, “Ya know just cause you two are older doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want,” he laid back down on top of his older brothers, not caring in the slightest.

“We came first, so that gives us first dibs on everything, forever,” Josh said scooting back on the couch more to make sure Wonwoo was comfortable. Jun doing the same so Wonwoo’s head laid nicely in his lap.

“Well Shua, obviously you weren’t enough for mom and dad or they would have stopped at one,” Jihoon smiles from his blanket burrito.

“Yeah well you’re five out of eleven Honnie so guess you’re in the same boat,” Soonyoung adds.

“Does that mean daddies only really wanted Chan?” Vernon asks sadly, stopping from playing with his action figure to look up with big eyes.

“Wait what do you mean?” Seungkwan frowns asking as well.

“Jihoon brought the little ones on the brink of tears.. again why am I not surprised.” Wonwoo sighed.

“Is Hoonie telling the truth?” Minghao asked looking at his older brothers.

“No of course not, dad’s love all of us equally, right Jihoon?” Joshua gave him a look.

“Yeah…. what Shua said,” Jihoon sighs, “It was a dumb joke, dads love us a lot.” He smiles and leans over and ruffles Seungkwan’s hair. The younger sighing of relief before leaning back onto the couch.

(/^▽^)/                                                                                            (/^▽^)/                                                                                      (/^▽^)/

“Do you need help ?” Jeonghan asked as he came into the kitchen, he just came back down from checking on Chan and Mingyu who were still out cold.

“Ummm actually yes, come here for a second,” Seungcheol smiled, turning the light on the stove off, the food already finished cooking.

“What can I do-” Seungcheol barely let Jeonghan finish his sentence before he pressed his lips against the other.

Jeonghan smiled pulling away from his husband, “I meant actual help, dummy~”

“This is help, I really need this,” Seungcheol smiled pulling his husband in for more kisses, holding onto his waist as Jeonghan wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. Jeonghan melted under the soft kisses as Seungcheol pressed him against the counter. The kisses were different from this morning, they were trying to devour the other completely.

Hands finding their way up shirts and against soft skin, almost completely forgetting breakfast, and sick little boys. Things started to get more heated as Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan on to the counter, Jeonghan’s shirt was halfway off before-

“Ew Hao!”

“No no no, it’s fine,” Seungcheol said, chasing Jeonghan’s lips when he started to pull away.

“Keep him away from me!”

Seungcheol sighed pulling away and resting his head on Jeonghan’s, “Why do we have eleven kids again.”

Jeonghan laughs kissing his husband's nose before, Jun interrupts causing his parents to pull apart and turn their attention to him.

“Uh, I think Hao is sick,” Jun says pulling his younger brother into the kitchen.

“Am not!” Minghao frowns.

“You’ve been using your sleeves as a tissue for the past 10 minutes now.”

“Okay this is why we use tissues,” Seungcheol walks over and crouches down rolling up the sleeves on his sweater and leans down to kiss Minghao’s head, “Yeah buddy you feel a bit hot,”

“Let me get the thermometer-”

A chorus of yells and ew’s interrupted Jeonghan before Josh came running into the kitchen. “Vernon just threw up on the floor.”

“Of course he did,” Jeonghan sighed.

“I’ll take care of Minghao,” Seungcheol said picking up the sniffling seven-year-old. Jeonghan wasn’t surprised knowing how well his husband deals with vomit.

“I’m not sick!” Minghao frowns crossing his arms. Seungcheol and Jeonghan both knew it was because he didn’t want to take medicine, it was almost impossible, it always took both of them holding him down.

“Okay sweetie, well how about you go upstairs with daddy and change into clean pjs and then he will just take your temperature okay?” Jeonghan rubbed his cheek, and he nodded slowly. Seungcheol gave him one more kiss before carrying him upstairs.

Jeonghan sighed deeply looking at his two oldest, “You two aren’t sick are you?”

They both quickly shake their heads no, he smiles at them, “Can you two go get the cleaning stuff from the cupboard, I’m gonna go check on your brother.”

“As long as we don’t have to clean it up..” Josh smiles timidly.

“I mean if you really want us to we will….. but-“ Jun starts to add.

“You boys are the sweetest but no I will clean it up,” Jeonghan smiles at them before heading into the living room to see the damage. Vernon was lying curled up on the floor, the only one brave enough to stay by his side was his twin who was gently rubbing his back. The rest of the boy were so far on the other side of the room as of not to get sick.

“Scaredy cats,” Seungkwan stuck his tongue out at his older brothers.

Jeonghan frowned walking over to his little twins, “Oh my poor baby come here,” Jeonghan scoops Vernon into his arms and the small six year old immediately clings on like his life depends on it. “Solie, does it still hurt?”

Vernon nodded, little tears starting to swell in his eyes. Whenever Vernon got even the tiniest fever he would throw up it was always a sure tell he was sick. They never knew if it was a twin thing, or maybe because they’re attached at the hip so much but whenever Vernon was sick Seungkwan was never far behind.

Jeonghan kissed Vernon’s head frowning at how hot he felt. He noticed Seungkwan out the corner of his eye frown holding his stomach. “Kwannie, if you’re not feeling good we should- Wait baby! No no no don’t throw up there- Ah too late,” Jeonghan sighed at the now vomit covered rug, just inches away from the hardwood.

“Eww!” Whines were yelled from the other side of the room.

“S-sorry daddy,” Seungkwan burst into tears, covering his face with his little hands.

“Oh no baby shh,” Jeonghan quickly managed to get Seungkwan securely in his other arm, lots of practice. “It’s not your fault baby okay, please don’t cry I’m gonna clean it up it’s gonna be okay.”

Despite Jeonghan's reassurance Seungkwan continued to sob into his father's chest. This really wasn’t alarming seeing Seungkwan was always a bit of a crybaby, and it gets especially worse when he is sick like this. “Please don’t cry munchkin, it’s gonna be okay.”

“We got the cleaning stuff- oh …. Ew there’s more.” Josh made a disgusted face looking away from the ruined carpet.

Seungcheol comes back down, very obviously avoiding the vomit on the floor, “Minghao is definitely sick and we’re gonna need team daddy to get some medicine in him.”

“Okay,” Jeonghan sighs, “You take the twins upstairs, they need baths and fresh pjs, and then I will come up and help with medicine after I clean this up.”

“Another bath?”

“Another bath.”

Seungcheol sighs taking the twins off Jeonghan, smiling when they latch onto him like little koalas, “Let’s go get my favorite set of twins all nice and clean, no tears it’s gonna be okay,” Seungcheol kisses both their cheeks before heading back upstairs to give yet another bath.

“Okay! Is anyone else sick?” Jeonghan looks at the six remaining boys in the living room, “Dizzy? Headache? Sore throat? No? Good okay everyone use the hand sanitizer.” Jeonghan sighs before starting to clean up the floor.

(/^▽^)/ (/^▽^)/ (/^▽^)/

  
It only took 30 minutes for everything to go to shit, honestly, they weren’t even surprised. Every time the kids get sick they try so hard to keep it from spreading, but every time they fail. It started with Soonyoung, apparently, the kid had been faking all morning.

“Soonyoung is sick!” Jihoon yelled scrambling away from his older brother and spraying disinfectant in the air.

“I’m not sick!” Soonyoung croaked out standing up quickly.

“Where did you get that! Don’t spray your brother with disinfectant!” Jeonghan marched over snatching the bottle out of his hands.

“Oh yeah… then walk over there,” Wonwoo pointed to the tv.

Soonyoung shrugged starting to take a few steps before stumbling and almost wiping out on the floor before Jeonghan caught him.

“I almost believed you were fine until you almost just passed out,” Jeonghan sighed, “Baby why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m not sick,” Soonyoung coughed weakly, wrapping his arms around his dad and burying his face in his shirt.

It only went downhill from there, the remaining boys showing signs all within minutes of the other. Wonwoo with a bad cough, Jihoon with a sore throat, even poor Jun passing out. By the afternoon all eleven boys were completely sick, all wrapped up on the couch like little burritos while Dr. Jeonghan and Seungcheol tired to tend to all their patients.

“Okay baby you have to take your medicine, please you will feel so much better I promise.” Jeonghan wiggled the small cup in his seven-year-olds face, smiling at him brightly.

“No daddy I don't want to! It’s yucky!” Minghao whined pulling the blankets more over his face.

“No this is a brand new flavor! You haven’t had this one before!” Seungcheol tired, pulling the blankets down from around his little face.

“That's what you said last time! Minghao looked at him and Seungcheol was at a loss for words.

“Well this time it is, come on honey please~” Jeonghan held the note out as he leaned closer to Minghao.

The seven-year-old shook his head no and his two parents sighed, “Okay here’s the deal if you take this medicine you can pick what we have for dinner!” Jeonghan tried again.

Minghao moved his blankets slowly and as soon as he went to open his mouth to answer Seungcheol held him down and Jeonghan poured the medicine in his mouth keeping it closed. He whined loudly wiggling around. “I know baby just swallow please.”

It took a minute but he finally swallowed all the medicine, then immediately went back to pouting pulling the blankets back over his head, “That was mean! I’m not gonna forgive you!”

“I know we’re sorry baby,” Seungcheol kisses his cheeks, “You can still pick dinner okay.”

  
(/^▽^)/ (/^▽^)/ (/^▽^)/

“This is all your fault, dumbass,” Jihoon coughs weakly nudging Soonyoung with his foot.

“I’m sorry Hoonie~” Soonyoung sniffles crawling onto Jihoon and cuddling up against him.

“Ew get off me, and I don’t care if you have a stuffy nose it’s creepy when you mouth breathe this close to me,” Jihoon whines but makes no attempt to push his older brother off, cuddling more into his side and closing his eyes.

“Jun sweetie, this is the third time I’ve had to put you back on the couch why do you want to lie on the floor so much? At least let me get you a pillow,” Jeonghan leaned down and gently lifted his head up to slide the pillow underneath, and kissed his head before getting up.

“I know you’re cold buddy but this blanket is gross, I’m gonna get you a new one I promise,” Seungcheol says when Seokmin whines and holds onto his blanket with a death grip. Seungcheol manages to wiggle the blanket off of Seokmin, who Immediately whines and tries to crawl under Josh’s blanket. Josh whined but moved over to let Seokmin under, wrapping his arm around him and continuing to sleep.

“Or you could do that…” Seungcheol smiled, picking up the rest of the gross blankets to go wash them.

Wonwoo moans from across the room before throwing his cold compress against the wall. Jeonghan smiles and walks over and picks it up, “Love I know you’re frustrated but throwing your compress against the wall isn’t going to solve anything.”

“Everything is hot! And Uncomfortable,” he wines rolling over on the couch.

“I know baby, I’ll go get you a new one,” Jeonghan goes to the kitchen and grabs a new one from the freezer throwing the old one in. He comes back and places it on Wonwoo’s head, “Better?” Wonwoo nods closing his eyes mumbling a quiet thank you.

“Buddy, how are you still burning up I double dosed you?” Seungcheol frowns hand on Vernon’s head.

“You what?” Jeonghan asked looking over, “Cheol he’s a baby how much medicine did you give him?!”

“I’m not a baby, I’m six!” Vernon coughed.

“Hannie don’t worry it won’t kill him, he needed it.”

Jeonghan sighs putting a new cold compress on his head, “No more medicine, don’t let daddy give you anymore okay.” Vernon nods eyes heavy before they close again and he lays his head on Seungkwan.

Dinner rolled around and eleven little boys sat around the table wrapped in blankets and hoodies. Seungcheol placed warm bowls of rice soup in front of everyone warning them to be careful.

“This taste bland,” Jihoon sniffles before slurping down another spoonful.

“Don’t waste what’s left of your voice complaining about soup you can’t even taste,” Wonwoo sighs drinking his down with two hands.

Soonyoung laughs, slurping more of his soup, “You’re throat must be bothering you, you’re never this quiet,” Jihoon smirks at him.

“Shut up,” Soonyoung croaks out.

“Hey be nice to each other please,” Jeonghan reminds them from where he is sitting next to Chan helping him eat his soup.

“I’m not hungry,” Mingyu whines laying his head down on the table.

“Gyu you’re always hungry, come on buddy just try a little bit, it will make you feel better.” Seungcheol rubs his back. Mingyu sits up slowly, taking little sips and Seungcheol leans down and kisses his head.

“Shua…. Shua, baby,” Jeonghan calls looking down the table at Joshua who is falling asleep, “Cheol.”

“I’m on it,” Seungcheol just reaches Joshua in time to stop him from falling face first into his rice soup.

“Hey dad,” Joshua gasp looking up at his dad, waking back up again.

“Hey buddy,” Seungcheol smiles still holding him, “You good?”

He nods smiling before wrapping his arms around his dad and closing his eyes again, his soup now long forgotten.

“Can I be excused? I need to go lie down,” Soonyoung asks, followed by multiple “Me too.”

“Yes everyone can go, just drink your orange juice first.” Jeonghan laughed at the moans filling the room, “Hey you need the vitamin C, drink your juice or suffer the consequences.” They all chugged their drinks down before going and passing out again on the couch. The night consisted of snuggles (Jeonghan would be lying if said he didn’t enjoy how snuggly Jihoon gets when he’s sick) and cold compresses, convincing Minghao to take his medicine, grabbing new blankets and tissue boxes, but finally, all eleven boys were out cold.

“Finally,” Seungcheol whispered as he pulled his husband into his arms and began attacking him with little kisses.

“How do you still have so much energy?” Jeonghan smiled closing his eyes.

“You charge me up.”

Jeonghan laughs swatting his husband away, “You’re so cheesy, it’s gross.”

“Only for you,” Seungcheol gave Jeonghan that toothy smile that just makes him melt every time. He pulled his husband back in and gave him a kiss on the lips, soft and full of love.

“Wait-” Jeonghan pulled away.

“The kids are all asleep it’s fine~”

“No no not that,” Jeonghan kisses his forehead, “Babe, you’re burning up.”  
“Exactly, so let’s take this up to the bedroom,” Seungcheol smiles moving to kiss Jeonghan’s neck.

“No dumbass,” Jeonghan laughs pulling his husband off, “You have a fever, the only thing you’re doing tonight is taking medicine and going to bed.”

Seungcheol pouts like his favorite toy got taken away from him as Jeonghan makes him take his medicine and go up to bed. Jeonghan yawns looking into the living room at all the sleeping boys hidden under blankets, Jun was on the floor again this time using beans as a pillow, Minghao was curled up between Wonwoo and Mingyu, Josh was passed out with Chan laying on top of him, the twins were curled up next to Seokmin and Jihoon and Soonyoung were wrapped up in a little burrito blanket. Jeonghan smiled and grabbed a clean blanket curling up in the armchair, not wanting to be far incase any of them woke up in the middle of the night. It only took a few minutes for him to pass out to the sound of little snores. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK !! I'm so sorry it's been so long, and thank you all so much for being so patient and waiting for me! I'm worried this chapter is all over the place and sloppy so please forgive me! I wanted to give you all extra fluff for making you wait so long! I hope it's okay I will try to work harder in the future to write better lol I have a few more ideas for this story so I hope you stay with me! As always let me know if there is anything you want to see from this story! and happy reading <3
> 
> Come yell at me on Instagram and Twitter @strawbhannie


	14. Eleven kids REALLY is a lot of kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess?? I'm so sorry also turned into a text fic for like 0.3 seconds!! I don't know what's happening I'm sorry I hope you enjoy this mess anyway? It's not my best but I did really try swear! It's late and I haven't checked it and maybe after some good sleep I'll wake up and the harsh reality of day will remind me how awful this chapter is and I'll delete it! wow okay I mean u guys might like it but I personally hate so if we all hate it we can all just collectively pretend it didn't happen. OKAY after that positive HYPE for this chapter please enjoy! 
> 
> UPDATE: I WROTE THIS AT 2AM AND THERE ARE SO MANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND OVERUSE OF COMMAS, GOD I SWEAR I KNOW HOW TO WRITE IM SO SORRY LOL GOD

“That’s it!” Seungcheol slams his hand on the roof of the car, leaning down to look at his husband through the open window. They had just finished dropping off all the kids. Jeonghan had taken Seungcheol to his office since he took the beginning of the morning off to help get all the kids to school. 

“What?  Are you still upset about this morning?” Jeonghan laughed leaning out the window from inside the car.

“Yes, of course, I am! I’m convinced our kids have some sorta radar the moment my dick gets a tiny bit hard, bam! They need something!”  Seungcheol moans, ignoring the glare and shushing from his husband.

Jeonghan laughs pushing the pouting man away from the car, “You’re disgusting.”

Seungcheol smiles brightly walking back and leaning into the open window, “What about now? All the kids are in school-“

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “We both have work dummy, what has gotten into you lately?”

“You, you, you, you,” Seungcheol sighs lovingly as he leans in and kisses his husband all over his face, Jeonghan can’t stop the blush from spreading even if he tired as he was attacked by soft kisses. “Do you know what it’s like to know you, or be married to you, or god sleep with you it’s amaz-”

“Shhh! People will hear you,” Jeonghan blushes harder if that was even possible, “Go to work, you’re going to be late.” He shook his head as he watched Seungcheol fondly.

“Fine,” Seungcheol kisses him one more time before taking a step back from the car, “But tonight, I’m going to get a babysitter and then I’m gonna have you all to myself.”

“A babysitter? We couldn’t even get one when there was just five of them, you really think you’re going to find a babysitter for eleven boys.”

“Babe doesn’t doubt me, or how badly I want to have sex with my husband!”

Jeonghan sighs at the man he married, questioning his sanity, “Whatever you say, honey, good luck, I love you.”

“Love you more, angel,” Seungcheol waved as Jeonghan drove off and made his way into his building smile plastered on his face.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

**Chat: Why did I marry you again?**

[ 10:34] 

 

**BIG PAPA** :  Why is finding a sitter so HARD 

**BIG PAPA:**

  
            
  
  
**the cool mom:** Is that a meme? 

**the cool mom:** I hate your name on here 

**BIG PAPA:** Yeah! Joshua taught me

_ BIG PAPA changed the cool mom’s name to PAPA’S lil piece of ass _

**PAPA’s lil piece of ass:** oh my god

**PAPA’s lil piece of ass:**  you’re not going to be getting any kind of ass at this rate

**BIG PAPA:**

  
  
  
**PAPA’s lil piece of ass:** DKFSJDFLK UM 

**BIG PAPA:**

****

**PAPA’s lil piece of ass:** whAT's HappEnINg 

**a DAD:**

 

****

**PAPA’s lil piece of ass:** CHEOL YOU'RE NOT EVEN USING MEMES RIGHT

**BIG PAPA:**

  
  
**PAPA’s lil piece of ass:** I want a divorce

**BIG PAPA:**

______________________________________________________________________

**Chat: JOSHUA IS THE FAVORITE SON**

[ 10:50] 

**BEST MOM:**  stop teaching your dad about memes

**BEST MOM:** also when did you change the chat name?!

**BEST MOM:** I love all of my children equally

_ BEST MOM changed chat name to My little gentleman _

**Shua** : MOOOOOOOOM NO

______________________________________________________________________

Seungcheol put his phone down smiling to himself, he figured his husband wouldn’t be answering anytime soon.  He sighed deeply looking back at his desk covered in resumes and reviews of babysitters, along with his computer screen showing name after name of sitters who had turned him down so far.

He sighed leaning back, spinning around in his office chair, he had a meeting in an hour he had to prepare for, and some articles to look over before their deadlines. Leaving him little to no time at all to find a sitter. His door opened after two knocks, as the familiar voice of his assistant filled his office.

“Director, here are the layouts for next week's issue you asked for,” Nayoung walked over placing the neat folder onto his desk, “I also emailed you some digital versions as well since I know you like to have easy access to all copies.”

Seungcheol picked up the folder, opening it to see the bright designs, organized just the way he liked it, “Perfect as always, thank you.”

Nayoung smiled, “Is there anything else you need from me?”

“No, I don’t think so…… Um actually yes. Yes, there is something very very important I need you to do!”  Nayoung perked up, she was a very good assistant, excellent at her job. Seungcheol was always thanking whichever angel sent her to him. “ I need you to go over all these resumes and find me the best candidate,” The eager assistant nodded taking the papers from her boss, and began to write down the tasks so she wouldn’t forget them.

“They need to be responsible, possess time management skills, strict but like not to strict ya know like I want them to have fun,” His assistant paused her writing looking up at her boss as he continued unfazed, “Obviously over the age of 17, oh probably CPR certified I think Hannie would like that.”

“Wait, is this important task to find you a babysitter?”

“Oh and make sure they know it’s eleven kids, I find it’s easier to tell them six, and then slowly say plus five more.”

Nayoung’s mouth opened, eyes narrowing at her boss.

“I mean it doesn’t have to be six you can break it down even smaller, say one kid, and then just under your breath say ten more, you can break them whichever way you want.”

“Yeah, I don’t think this is part of my job description.”

“Please, I’ve been looking all morning it’s impossible, and if I don’t sleep with my husband in the next 24 hours I’m gonna-”

“Ew stop,” she covered her ears.

“I’ll pay you double overtime if you can find me a sitter!” He looked at her with puppy eyes.

She sighed, “Fine! I’ll do it just stop looking at me like that.”

He smiled big and toothy, “Ah you really are the best!”

“Yeah yeah,” She rolled her eyes before leaving, taking the pile of papers with her.

______________________________________________________________________

Jeonghan placed the bag of groceries on the counter, pulling out the snack trays he had just bought knowing there would be eleven hungry boys after school. They all shuffled into the kitchen, backpacks, and shoes dropped by the front door.

“How was everyone’s day,” Jeonghan asked as he pulled the plastic lid off the fruit tray and pushed it to the other side of the counter next to the vegetable tray and bowl of cheez its.

There were lots of mumbled fines as they began to stuff their faces, Jeonghan smiled lovingly before bending down to pick up his youngest placing a big kiss on his cheek, “And what about you baby, what did you do today?” Jeonghan carried him over to table placing him in his booster seat before going to grab him a snack. He was too little to reach the counter, plus his older brothers were swarming around the food like vultures.

“We learned about zoo animals! I drew a picture of a dinosaur!” Chan yelled from the table, smiling at his brothers as they sat down beside him with their snacks.

“Channie dinosaurs aren’t in the zoo, they’re not zoo animals,” Wonwoo said, popping a grape in his mouth.

“Yeah huh! They were at the zoo!” Chan yelled back frowning, tho it quickly disappeared when his dad put a plate of snacks down in front of him.

“Yeah they were at the Zoo Daddies took us to remember they squirted water out of their mouths,” Seungkwan giggled remembering.  

“Oh…. those weren’t real dinosaurs, they were animatronics.”

“Anima...whats?” Minghao asked looking up from his snack.

"Wonu just liked to show how smart he is by using big words, they were like robots they weren’t real.” Junhui says, “But they  _ were  _ at the zoo, so Channie is still right.”

“Yay!” The five-year-old cheers and Wonwoo rolls his eyes but ends up smiling at how cute his youngest brother is anyway.

“Dad, did you remember today?” Joshua asks running over to his father who is unpacking groceries.

Jeonghan sighs looking at his eldest son, the fifteen-year-old had been asking for weeks now if he could dye his hair pink. He had barged into his parent's room late at night with the question and had been pestering them ever since. “Yes, I  remembered,” Jeonghan pulled two boxes of dye out of the brown paper bag, the fifteen-year-old smiled big picking them up and looking at them.

“Can we do it now?!” Joshua asked excitedly.

“No, later go eat your snack.” Jeonghan kissed his forehead.

“I’m home!” Seungcheol called from the front, followed by the familiar sound of him climbing over little shoes and backpacks.

“Daddy!” He was quickly tackled by Vernon and Minghao when he entered the kitchen, each little boy clinging to their father's legs. Seungcheol smiled making his way around the table kissing everyone’s head, giggles from the two holding onto his legs filled the kitchen before he pulled them off covering their cheeks with kisses.

“Alright everyone, go start your homework!” Jeonghan instructed, smiling at the whines that followed as they left the kitchen. He put the last of the groceries away, as Seungcheol made his way over wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s waist

“Are you excited for tonight?” He asked placing a quick kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek.

“Why? Oh is the bachelor on!?” Jeonghan looked up at the big chalk calendar on their kitchen wall.

“No, I got a sitter! So we have the night to ourselves.” Seungcheol smiled, Jeonghan turned around in his hold looking at his husband in disbelief.

“You actually found a sitter?”

“Yes!” Seungcheol sighed after his husbands face still didn’t change, “Okay fine, Nayoung found a sitter.”

“Now that I believe,” Jeonghan smiled, “Wait how do we know this person is qualified to watch our babies. We have never left them with anyone else besides our parents before, do we know this person, are they kind, how old are they?”

“Woah there, take a deep breath,” Seungcheol smiled, “Nayoung found her so I’m sure she is perfect, she’s 20, CPR certified, great with kids, and she is still agreeing even after she found out we have eleven kids, so we shouldn’t question it.”

“But, we don’t know her! What if she kidnaps them.”

“Han, why would she-”

“And Minghao, you know he doesn’t do well with strangers, or us leaving, or change. And is she going to be able to handle them all and  get them to bed on time.”

“Deep breaths, Hannie look I’m sure she is very professional and the kids will be just fine okay. Plus we need this, how long has it been since we had a night to ourselves. I booked a room for a few hours, we can eat some dinner, have some wine, take a nice bath, eat chocolate covered strawberries.”

Jeonghan was already melting in Seungcheol’s arms, he wasn’t positive if it was due to how nice and relaxing that all sounded, or the gentle kisses he placed on his neck, “That sounds amazing actually, okay… fine, but if anything happens we’re coming right back.”

“Of course,” Seungcheol smiles widely, “She should be here in 15 minutes.”

“What! That's so soon, okay you order dinner for the boys, I’m gonna work on a list in case of emergencies for her.” Jeonghan quickly runs off to go make his lists.

                                                                    _________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hannie she’s here!” Seungcheol yells as he runs to the front door.

“Who’s here?” Joshua asked looking up from the couch he was sprawled out on, Chan and Seungkwan laying on top of him.

“Your babysitter,” Seungcheol said looking out the window.

“Babysitter? Dad, I’m fifteen, I don’t need a babysitter!” Joshua moaned sitting up, Chan and Seungkwan stilling clinging to his chest.

“Well, you need something, last time we left you in charge you decided to throw a party, destroy the house, and put your brothers in a sugar coma, so you will be lucky if you don’t have a babysitter until you’re 20.”

“It’s genuinely upsetting the lack of faith you have in me,” Joshua huffed at his father, who simply rolled his eyes and turned to open the front door.

“Hello, I’m Seungcheol you must be Rae, come on in,” Seungcheol smiled widely at the young girl moving to let her inside. All the boys in the living room turned to look at their new babysitter. She was tall and pretty with dark hair that fell to her shoulders.

“Maybe I do need a babysitter,” Joshua sighs fondly looking over at Rae, you could feel Jihoon’s eye roll from across the room.

“Hello, yes my cousin told me all about you,” Rae smiled politely.

“Cousin?” Seungcheol barely got the words out before his assistants were standing in his doorway.

“I’m offended that I’ve been working for you for 3 years and I have never been inside your house, and you’ve been to my apartment like a million times,” Nayoung sighs walking in and looking around.

“I have eleven kids we don’t have anyone over...ever, also your cousin? I thought you got me a certified babysitter.” Seungcheol said the last part quieter to his assistant.

“Calm your tits, Choi,” she sighed at the look he gave her, “Hey I’m off the clock, and certified or not my cousin is one of the best babysitters actually, my first choice.”

“Everyone else said no?” Seungcheol sighed.

“And she owes me a favor, but nonetheless she is amazing,” Nayoung smiles and waves at Jeonghan who was walking over towards them. “I even made this for Jeonghan, figured it would make him feel more at ease, but you two shouldn’t worry excellence runs in the family.” She beamed slinging her arm over he cousins shoulder and patting her head.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, and Jeonghan smiles taking the folder off Nayoung, “It’s even color coded, my husband does not deserve you.”

“He doesn’t deserve you either,” Nayoung laughs at the look Seungcheol gave her, “Alright, well I’m off, I just wanted to make sure Rae got here okay.”

“You’re not staying?” Seungcheol asked.

“I’m not an idiot like I would ever sign up to watch eleven kids-” Nayoung quickly backtracked at the look her cousin gave her, “But you will do great! Well, I better leave before Kyulkyung kills me for being late.”

Nayoung smiled waving everyone off as she quickly went out the door. Jeonghan smiled at Rae and lead her to the kitchen so he could go over his list with her, Seungcheol followed behind laughing at Joshua gawking at his new babysitter.

“So I just made you a quick little sheet of all the stuff you’ll need for emergencies,” Jeonghan says as he slides over a white binder, with a picture of all the boys on the front of it.

“Is that a binder? You had fifteen minutes how did you make that so quickly,” Seungcheol asks as he grabs it and flips through it.

“It wasn’t that hard.”

“Hannie, you made info pages for each kid and they’re laminated, wait is this one for beans too?” Seungcheol asked in disbelief before the binder was taken out of his hands.

“He’s part of the family as well! Anyway, Rae, everything you need to know should be in here. Let’s see what else, the medicine cabinet is right there if they need anything um, our numbers and all other emergency numbers are in the binder and on the chalkboard over there,”  Jeonghan points to wall littered with appointments and schedules and little doodles in different colored chalk.

“What else, Joshua will definitely try to flirt with you so warning, um look out for Wonwoo he loves to pull pranks so just don’t….. trust him. Uh, Chan, Seungkwan, and Vernon will try to convince you their bedtime isn’t 8:30 but it is, Minghao is really not good with being alone or change, this is the first time we're leaving him with a babysitter, hopefully, everything goes okay.  He can get very emotional and lonely but his brothers should be there so it shouldn’t be too bad but if he does get to upset they are all good at calming him down but Jun and Mingyu are the best.”

Rae nods a lot, taking in everything Jeonghan is throwing at her trying to remember it all, clutching the binder to her chest.

“Alright Hannie, I think you covered it all let’s not overwhelm her, and if not I’m sure it’s in the binder, we should get going,” Seungcheol said sliding his arm around Jeonghan’s waist, he nodded reluctantly following his husband to the living room, Rae trailing behind.

“Alright babies, Daddy and I are going out for a few hours, this is Rae, she is going to be watching you until we get back,” Jeonghan says once all eleven boys are gathered in the living room.

“W-where are you going?” Minghao asked quickly looking up at his parents.

“Will you be back before bedtime?” Vernon asked the same look on his small face.

“We just have some things to take care but we won’t be gone long, and no buddy we won’t be back before bedtime,” Seungcheol says giving them a sympathetic smile. 

“Don’t worry I left instructions for Rae for bedtime, also Josh and Jun can help, alright we love you all so much, make sure you do your homework, and everyone to bed on time. You three,” Jeonghan looked at Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo, “You better behave, everyone should behave and listen, and Josh and Jun I expect you to help take care of your brothers as well.” Jeonghan and Seungcheol quickly run around kissing all their kids goodbye, giving extra hugs and kisses to the little ones before Seungcheol had to drag Jeonghan out of the house.

Rae followed them out binder still clutched to her chest as she waved to them, “Call us or text if you need anything at all, oh and don’t let them have any more junk food or sweets, oh and Hansol is afraid of the dark so make sure you put his night light on, and Mingyu always struggles with his homework and will lie about doing it so make sure you check on it. Oh and I promise Jihoon is not mean he’s just shy and grumpy but he means well, and Wonwoo is terrified of thunderstorms so make sure you-”

“Honey I think she’s got it, it’s just a few hours come on,” Seungcheol ushers Jeonghan into the car closing his door for him. “Thank you again so much, and please call us if you need anything we will come right back!” Seungcheol smiles and waves at her before he gets in the car and drives off.

Jeonghan whines sliding down in his chair, “I’m worried, do you think we should go back.”

Seungcheol laughed leaning over to kiss his husband on the forehead, “Angel, we’re still in the neighborhood, don’t worry everything is going to be fine okay, Josh and Jun are there and if Rae is anything like Nayoung I’m sure everything will be perfectly fine okay, lets just enjoy this night.”

Jeonghan let out a deep breath nodding as he took his husband's hand in his, “You’re right, it’s all gonna be fine.”

 

                                                         __________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Rae let out a deep shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding as she watched the car drive away. She closed her eyes for a moment composing herself, “There are eleven of them and one of me, but you’re older and smarter you got this Rae,” she nodded to herself as she turned on her heels to open the door to head back inside, only to find the front door was locked.  She huffed shaking off the worry creeping into the pit of her stomach, “This is fine.” 

She rung the doorbell waiting for them to open the door, “Guys?” She knocked a few times looking through the small window to see Wonwoo waving at her, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Fine, we can play that way.” She marched away from the door leading to the backyard, the gate was locked so she had to climb up it. She threw the binder over the wall first and then started to scale the gate, her landing was anything but graceful as her foot got caught and she fell off onto the other side. 

She moaned laying on the grass, opening her eyes to a dog licking her face all over, his tail wagging quickly. “You must be beans,” She picked herself up dusting herself off, she looked around and headed for the sliding doors that lead into the kitchen, only slightly surprised to find them locked. She looked around again until she spotted the small doggy door.  She pushed the binder through first and then proceed to shimmy her way through, praying she wouldn’t get stuck.

“What are you doing?” A voice asked from the kitchen causing her to freeze, her body already halfway through the door.

She looked up to see Jihoon leaning against the counter, a glass of water in his hands. “Um, one of your brothers locked me out.”

“Wonwoo,” He sighs, “Ya know there is a key under the mat right.”

“No I did not,” Rae sighs under her breath as she pulls herself the rest of the way through and then straightens up, picking up the binder from off the floor.

Jihoon looks at her and snorts through his nose before he walks back into the living room, Rae follows seeing all eleven boys still spread out on the couch.  Wonwoo beams at her, “You’ve got a leaf stuck in your hair.”

Rae quickly pulls it out sighing, “So you must be Wonwoo.”

“Guilty,” He smiles widely.

“I’m Joshua, the oldest,” he winks at her.

“Right,” She laughs a little looking inside the binder, “You’re fifteen, and apparently can’t sleep without your stuffed giraffe name George?”

Jihoon breaks out laughing with the rest of his brothers, “Mom just had to put George in there,” the fifteen-year-old sighs, “I sleep with him because my parents got him for me and it’s polite I don’t need to sleep with him.”  

“So you’d be fine if we give it Channie then?” Soonyoung asks smirking at his older brother.

“Y-yeah completely,” Joshua says hesitantly, “But it would be rude so I’m gonna keep George.”  

Rae smiles laughing a little, “Okay how about the rest of you introduce yourself so I can match faces to names.” The introductions went pretty easily, everyone went around saying their name until the twins decided to switch names with each other. 

Wonwoo smiled shaking his head, “Don’t let them trick you, the one on the right is Vernon and the one on the left is Seungkwan, the twin thing doesn’t work when you’re fraternal guys.”

“Okay so you’re Vernon you’re Seungkwan got it, and what about you?” Rae smiles at the last little boy who hadn’t spoken up yet, sitting behind Jun only peeking out to look at her slightly.

“This is Minghao,” Jun said putting his around him and leaning back so Rae could see him, “Hao is a little shy sometimes.”

Rae smiled, “It’s nice to meet you.” Minghao gave her a tiny wave before hiding his face back in his brother's shirt. Jun smiled running a hand through his hair.

Within a few minutes, they all disappeared to various part of the house and Rae took a moment to look through the binder completely,  Jeonghan was extremely thorough it was impressive. Rae read about each of the kids not sure how much she could actually remember, she skimmed through the various what to do if emergency examples, there was a lot. Then she looked at the schedule Jeonghan had made her, all kids need to do homework if they have any, the younger kids have to start getting ready for bed at 8 in bed by 8:30, and they get two songs and a story, then the next three kids need to be in bed by 9:30, they get one song and tucked in, it’s mainly for Minghao but Seokmin and Mingyu would be lying if they didn’t like it, then the next group in bed by 10 and Josh and Jun 10:30 at the latest.

“Just have to make it till 10:30, shouldn’t be too hard,” Rae said reassuringly to herself as she closed the binder.

                                                    _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Shua what are you doing?” Minghao asked he was sitting on Jun’s lap on his bed, not wanting to be too far away from his older brothers with a stranger in the house. 

“I’m dying my hair, I think Rae will think it’s cool, and I’ll look older,” He smiles as he stands in their bathroom looking at the box of hair dye.

“Didn’t mom say not to dye your hair?” Jun asks leaning his head on top of Minghao’s.

 

“No he said later, and it’s later,” Josh opened all the packets and began to apply the first one to his hair without another thought, Jun and Minghao looked at each other sighing. 

“Daddy is gonna yell at you,” All three jumped at the small voice coming from the closet as Seungkwan came shimmying out. 

“Kwanie why are you hiding in our closet!” Jun yelled standing up putting Minghao down.

“I’m playing hide and go seek with Veronie and Channie,” Seungkwan smiles swinging back and forth.

“Well our room is always off limits remember,” Jun ushers the small boy out who runs off down the hall, he leads Minghao out as well bending down so they’re eye level, “Hao Hao, I gotta get some homework done so you go play with Kwannie and them okay, I promise everything is fine Rae is super nice, Dad’s wouldn’t leave us with someone mean right?” Minghao nods his head slowly and Jun smiles ruffling his hair. “I’m right here if you need anything, okay, but go have fun and don’t worry.” Jun kisses his head before he straightens up and closes the door to his and Josh’s room.

 

                                                                _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Wonwoo was sitting on the floor with Mingyu helping him with his homework, he called the younger into his room when he heard him complaining about how stupid he was from the room next door.  “Yeah that's right, see you’re not stupid Gyu, you just had to look at it differently.” 

“I told you,” Seokmin says as he is laying beside Soonyoung on his bed.

“Why are you in our room as well?” Jihoon asks.

“Because I love Minnie,” Soonyoung grabs him rubbing his cheeks against Seokmins until he giggles, “Also it’s Seokmin, he can do no wrong he is perfect and therefore can have anything he wants.”

“You’re not wrong,” Jihoon admits flopping down on his bed with the book he needed to read for his class.

“He’s not so perfect around Jaehyun, he can’t even remember his own name,” Mingyu teases looking over at his older brother.

“Wait, what, Jaehyun? Does someone have a crush?” Soonyoung asks sitting up to look at Seokmin who is red and has his face buried in his hands.

“Wait, Jaehyun is in my grade, Minnie you like older guys?!” Jihoon asks sitting up quickly to also look at his younger brother.

“No, shut up, it’s not like that, I just think he’s very pretty and hard to talk to that’s all!” Seokmin’s face was still red as he tried to explain himself. It was useless tho as all his brothers cooed over him. Soonyoung squished his cheeks together singing a song he made up on the spot about Sekomin having a crush.

“Shut up I do not!” He flopped back down on Sooyoung's bed using his pillow to hide his face with.

“Seokminnie has a crush?” They all jump as Seungkwan comes crawling out from under Jihoon’s bed.

“Seungkwan? What the hel- heck are you doing in our room!” Jihoon asks.

“How did you even get in here without us noticing?” Wonwoo asked.

“I’m playing hide and go seek,” Seungkwan smiled innocently.

“You just wanted to hear what we were talking about you little gossip, get outta here!” Soonyoung said as Seungkwan giggled running out of their room. “How does he always do that!?”

                                             ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  

Rae was very surprised just how quickly shit hit the fan and how unprepared she was even with the binder. It started with a scream from the kitchen, Rae never moved that fast in her whole life, “What’s wrong!?” 

Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Soonyoung came running as well, Rae’s mouth dropped when she found Mingyu on top of the fridge screaming his head off.  

“M-mouse! mouse mouse mouse mouse!! Beans brought a mouse in!!” Mingyu shrieks from atop of the fridge.

Jihoon laughs, “You overgrown baby you’re scared of a mouse!”

“Gyu how did you even get up there?” Wonwoo says through laughter.

“Shut up it’s right there!!!” Mingyu points, and a big mouse that honestly looks more like a rat, comes running through the kitchen past their legs, Jihoon and Soonyoung and Wonwoo scream climbing onto the kitchen counter.

“Ha! Now, who's a bay!” Mingyu mocks from perched up high.

“Okay! Everyone calm down we can catch it and put it back outside no problem, I’ll try to-” Rae screams seeing the size of it and climbs onto the kitchen table. “That's a big mouse what the hell! Heck I mean heck don’t tell your parents!”

Jihoon laughs, “I like her,” he mumbles under his breath, squashed between Soonyoung and Wonwoo on the counter.

“Okay, no I’m the adult, I can handle it!” She goes to step down and the mouse runs past the chair and she screams getting back on the table.

“Why is everyone shouting!” Chan says as he waddles into the kitchen.

“Channie be careful there is a huge mouse running around and-” Wonwoo stops talking as he watches Chan waddle over to the mouse and picks it up like it nothing giggling.

“Look he isn’t scary, you’re all babies!” Chan goes over to the door and puts it outside and closes the door, “Bye bye mouse!” He smiles and turns to the others, “I have to do everything around here!” He exaggerates, definitely repeating what he’s heard from Jeonghan as he marches out of the kitchen.

They all look at each other before slowly climbing off the counters, “Well we can all just pretend the five-year-old didn’t save us from a mouse.” Wonwoo says laughing slightly.

“I’m gonna need help getting down…..” Mingyu smiles sheepishly from the fridge.

“How the hell did you get up there?” Jihoon rolls his eyes.

Like most bad things it happened in three, Rae had just helped get Mingyu off the fridge, lots of coaxing from Wonwoo and her standing on a chair. But nevertheless, the eight-year-old was down on the ground. The calm had only lasted a few minutes before more yelling started, Rae barely had time to catch her breath as she ran upstairs taking two at a time.

There was crying, lot’s of it and she didn’t even need to ask to see what the problem was. Vernon had his head stuck between the railing that overlooked down into the living room, with a worried Seokmin and Minghao pulling and Seungkwan holding his twin's hand, tears starting to pool in his eyes as well.

“Oh no, what happened here?” Rae asked as Seungkwan sniffed his nose and Hansol continued to cry. Minghao jumped so hard she thought the small boy would fall over as he ran to hide behind Seokmin who smiled at her sheepishly.

“We were just joking around and we dared Hansol to stick his head through the rails we didn’t know he was going to get stuck.”

“I see that,” Rae frowned leaning down to Hansol who was still sobbing, “Hey shh, don’t worry it’s okay we’re gonna get you out.” It didn’t do much to quiet the twin down, as he sobbed about how much it hurt and it wasn’t until he said he wanted his parents that Seungkwan started to cry also, then Minghao not far behind.

“Noo, shh don’t cry guys, don’t worry it’s all gonna be okay! I’m gonna go get lots of butter and we’re gonna get Vernon out and everything is going to be okie dokie!” She gave them her best smile, already exhausted at the amount of peppy in her voice as she ran down to the kitchen.

She ran stopping in her tracks to see Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Mingyu all leaning around the counter filling their mouths with snack food. “Hey!” she sighed snatching the bags away. “Your dad said no more junk food!” Rae sighed pushing it back into the cupboard. 

“We saw a mouse, we were traumatized!” Soonyoung smirks and Rae rolls her eyes.

“Vernon got stuck in the banister, I’m going to get some butter and get him out, but they’re all really upset especially Vernon and Minghao so if you guys could help me please.”

Jihoon sighs laughing slightly, “Of course Vernon got his head stuck in the banister.”

Rae grabs a lot of butter running back up the stairs, the four boys following her up. “Alright sweetie, don’t worry we are going to get you out!” Rae begins to rub butter all over Vernon’s neck and the railing trying to make it as slippery as possible, Soonyoung helps Rae as Wonwoo comforts Seungkwan, Mingyu works on Minghao, and Seokmin and Jihoon do their best to keep Hansol calm.

They start pulling and Vernon yells from it hurting, but they’re so close. Right when they think they’ve almost got him free Chan comes running from Joshua and Jun’s room.

“Shua has blonde hair!!”

Wonwoo was about to ask what he means before Junhui and Joshua come running out of their room, and indeed Joshua’s hair is blonde, but that's overshadowed by the fact he is holding his eyes yelling and Junhui is screaming about how he got bleach in his eye and they don’t know what to do.

Jihoon and Soonyoung are on the floor practically laughing their eyes out at this point, while Joshua and Junhui are frantically running around. Rae is so shocked at the sight alone she pulled Vernon out of the railing and now he and Seungkwan are proceeding to cry and so is Minghao, a mixture of missing his parents and being scared his brothers are hurt. Chan is running around repeating Joshua is blonde, Wonwoo is trying to yell instructions at Joshua while Seokmin is just watching with his mouth open.

“What is happening!” Rae yells overwhelmed, she quickly jumps up grabbing Joshua and leading him to the nearest bathroom, pushing his head down gently in a sink and proceeding to wash his eyes out with water.

“Are you okay? Why is your hair blonde? What did you do!? You’re parent’s are going to kill me! Are you okay?” She rambles worried and angry all at the same time.

After a few minutes Joshua’s eyes seem to look less red and the burning stopped, he smiled sheepishly, “Dying my hair pink, I thought it would make me look older and you would like me.”

“Oh my god!” She sighs rolling her eyes as she throws a towel at him and pushes him out the bathroom.

She takes them all downstairs and into the kitchen as she puts Vernon on the counter, the rest sitting around the table. Mingyu and Junhui are codling Minghao trying to get him to stop crying, Seokmin and Soonyoung are working on Seungkwan, Joshua is frowning with his head leaning on Chan, as the little five-year-old ‘kisses’ his brother's booboo's better, and Jihoon is already bored lying his head on the table.

Rae wipes the butter off of Vernon’s neck and ears and frowns at how red his skin is, she rummages through the medicine cabinet and applies some cream she think would help before she looks at all the boys.

“Okay it’s only been maybe an hour and a half since your parent’s left and this has already been a nightmare,” She sighs already exhausted.

“Sorry, our family is always a bit…. Hectic,” Joshua smiles apologetically.

“It’s not your fault…. well the mouse wasn’t, but the hair dye could have been avoided, and daring your brother to stick his head in between railings, also locking me out, but it’s fine,” She sighs rubbing her face slowly.

The boys all look at each other, and Rae is very aware of how outnumbered she is. Vernon sniffles frowning, “I want daddies to come home.”

Rae frowns melting at how cute he is and quickly picks him up off the counter, “Hey it’s okay, you’re parents will be home soon okay, don’t cry.  I’m sure that was the most traumatic thing that will happen tonight and now everything will be nice until your parents come home.”

“Yeah doesn’t worry Veronie,” Soonyoung says smiling as he puts his arms out, Rae carries him over placing him in Soonyoung's lap.

Joshua sighs loudly looking up, “Do you think mom will get mad is my hair that noticeable?”

“Are you kidding me,” Jihoon laughed sitting up, “You look like a Barbie doll.”

Rae couldn’t help but laugh along with everyone else, she stopped when the fifteen-year-old looked at her, “It’s definitely noticeable, but you look nice.” Joshua smiled from ear to ear as he perked up. “Okay it’s almost 8:30 so Seungkwan, Chan, and Vernon let’s go get ready for bed, yeah?”

The three smallest Choi’s surprisingly agreed and followed Rae upstairs without a fight. She checked over the binder to make sure they didn’t forget anything, even tho Seungkwan was very quick to reminder if they did. She helped them brush their teeth and wash their faces, Chan wouldn’t let her help with buttons of pjs at first but he finally gave in at the end. She had all three tucked into bed, Chan is his toddler bed and both twins in their bunks. Vernon was in the bottom bunk because he was prone to moving around in his sleep a lot and Jeonghan was always scared he might fall and break a bone.  

“Okay, so you guys get two stories right?” Rae asked looking at them.

“No two songs and one story!” Seungkwan quickly corrected.

“Oh, okay sorry,” she smiled at the six-year-old clutching his bear, blankets up to his little nose. Vernon pointed to the pile of books by the dresser and Rae picked up the first one and began to read it. She assumed the little ones had heard it before based on them reciting parts. She noticed the way Chan was giggling before things happened, and Vernon whispering that he ‘loves this part.’ The story was actually really cute, about a bear wearing underwear, but she couldn’t tell if the story or the giggling kids were cuter. When it came time for the songs, she wasn’t sure if she would get it right. Joshua and Jun came to help, and she leaned back as she watched the two teenagers sing to their smaller brothers.

They pranced around the room singing a cute song about the stars and loving them forever and a day, before leaning down and kissing all of their brothers on their foreheads. Rae reached over and made sure she put the night light on for Vernon before closing the door.

Getting the next set of kids to bed was a bit more challenging, everything went alright at first. Mingyu was a great help at keeping Minghao as calm as he could while they brushed their teeth but it wasn’t until the seven-year-old was in bed that he really started to have a meltdown.  Even Mingyu couldn’t calm him down as he cried into his little hands about wanting his parents to come home. Seokmin ran out to go find Jun seeing that Mingyu's attempts were failing.

Rae came over trying to also help console Minghao, “Sweetie it’s okay please don’t cry, let’s try to calm down.”

“N-no,” He hiccuped between tears, “What if they don’t come back, what if I go to sleep and I wake up and they aren’t here. I don’t want to go to sleep, I’m scared, I want Mommy and Daddy.”  

“Hey buddy that’s not going to happen,” Jun frowned as he walked over to his little brother, Joshua following behind him. Jun sat on his bed pulling him into his lap, Mingyu holding his little hand as Josh sat beside them.

“Hao Hao,  nothing is going to happen to mom or dad, and when you wake up they will be right here like always. I promise promise,” Joshua smiles big at him.

“Shua is right don’t be scared Hao,” Jun kisses his cheek holding him closely letting the seven-year-old calm down all the way tho he still clutched tightly to Jun’s shirt.

“Would it make you feel better if Jun and I stayed in here with you until you fell asleep?” Joshua asked.  The eight-year-old nodded so hard he almost banged his little head on Jun’s chest. Joshua looked over at Rae and told her not to worry, before crawling into the small bed with Jun, Minghao curled up between the both of them.

She smiled whispering goodnight and waving to Mingyu and Seokmin who climbed into their own beds pulling the covers up around them. She closed the door leaning against it I sigh of relief as she let herself relax for a moment.  The moment was short lived as the door she was leaning on opened and Joshua bumped into her in the doorway.

“Oh sorry I was just going to get my phone,” Joshua closed the door to the room as of not to bother his brothers. “There is this song the Minghao really likes and it always makes him feel better so I was going to play it for him.”

“You’re a really good brother,” Rae smiles at him.

“I know,” Joshua sighs fondly of himself as Rae rolls her eyes, Just kidding, thank you I try to be, they’re all great and they deserve an older brother who will take care of them.”

“Well, you’re doing a great job.”

“I’m also good I taking care of people, all types, kids, old people, girlfriends.” The fifteen-year-old smiles charmingly.

“Are you trying to hit on me?” Rae asks as she smirks down at him.

“Is it working?” Joshua asks hopefully.

“No,” Rae laughs and Joshua frowns, “If only you were a few years older, nice guys like you are hard to find.”

Joshua immediately perks up, “Really? So it’s an age thing, I’m only a few years younger, will you wait for me?”

Rae laughed again before she leans down and kisses Joshua on the cheek, his smile spreads across his face. “Maybe,” She adds before telling him goodnight and walking to down the hall, she swore she saw him jump up and down out the corner of her eye but she kept it to herself and let him have his little moment.

She decided to check on the last set of kids before she went back downstairs, it was a little while till their bedtime but she hadn’t heard from them and wanted to make sure they weren't up to anything.  Happy surprise, as she opened their door to find them all quietly doing their own thing, Wonwoo was playing a game system sitting up in his bed very focused as he stared at the screen, Jihon was laying on his bed as eyes closed with big earphones on, and Soonyoung was quietly going over dance steps in front of the mirror on his side of the room with earphones in as he quietly counted the steps. She smiled and quietly closed the door as of not to disturb them, she headed back downstairs and cleaned any mess she could see before she plopped down on the couch exhausted, she has no idea in hell how Jeonghan and Seungcheol manage.

 

                                         __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan came home a lot earlier then they were supposed to both looking a little exhausted. 

“Oh, you’re back?” Rae smiles as she sits up from the couch turning the tv off to look at the couple.

“Yeah, Jeonghan missed the boys, and honestly I did too.” Seungcheol smiles walking into the living room with his hand around Jeonghan’s waist.

“Were they any trouble?” Jeonghan aked.

“Um,” Rae paused for a moment, “Ya know what they were actually wonderful, still so tiring I have no clue how you two can do it every day, but it’s really nice that you gave all those boys a home, and they really love you. You’re very lucky your family is beautiful.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol both smile at each other, Seungcheol leans in and kisses Jeonghan on the forehead before turning back to Rae, “Thank you we’re very lucky to have eleven wonderful kids.”

Seungcheol goes to pay Rae and thank her again for taking care of the kids, while Jeonghan heads upstairs to check on his boys that he missed terribly. He checks on the youngest first, smiling at the sound of tiny snores as he quietly kisses all their heads, being careful not to wake them.  He goes to check on the next oldest but stops when he sees the light still on in Wonwoo, Soonyoung, and Jihoon’s room.

He opens the door quietly, smiling as he looks at his kids. Jihoon is wrapped up tightly asleep earphones peeking out under the covers. Soonyoung is half laying off his bed snoring, while Wonwoo is under the covers, the light from a game system shining through, as Jeonghan can hear the tiny whispers of “Go go go.”

Jeonghan quietly goes over to Jihoon first, taking the earphones off so the wire wouldn’t wrap around him in the night, he leans down whispering ‘I love you’, before kissing his head. He heads over to Soonyoung next, sliding both his arms under the thirteen-year-olds body and scooting him back into his bed and tucking him. Jeonghan laughs quietly at the way he immediately curls up. He brushes the bangs out of his eyes as he whispers ‘I love you’ before kissing him on the head as well.

Lastly, he walks over to Wonwoo’s bed pulling the covers back. “Oh, hi mom, you’re home early.” He smiles sheepishly. Jeonghan sighs lovingly putting his hand out and Wonwoo turns the game off placing it in his father's hand. Jeonghan puts it on the desk across the room before coming back and tucking him in. He places his forehead on Wonwoo’s for a second before kissing it. “I love you kiddo.”

“Love you too,” Wonwoo smiles before taking his glasses off and rolling over.  Jeonghan whispers goodnight as he turns the light off and heads to the middle kid's rooms.  Jeonghan is surprised to find Joshua and Jun in Minghao’s bed when he enters the room. He kisses Seokmin and Mingyu making his way over to Minghao’s bed with the two teenagers fast asleep in it.

“Daddy!” Minghao whispers, Jeonghan looks over to see to little eyes blinking up at him from the blankets.

Jeonghan smiles lovingly as he walks over and leans down, “Hi baby.”

“Missed you a lot.”

“I missed you so much more,” Jeonghan leans between Joshua and Jun to kiss Minghao on his cheeks. “Was your night okay? It wasn’t too bad was it?”

Minghao shook his head before smiling at his brothers, “Gyu, Shua, and Jun helped me a lot, but please don’t leave anymore I really really missed you.” 

“I’m glad, baby, and I promise we won’t go anywhere for a while. Do you wanna sleep with daddies tonight?” Minghao nodded straight away and Jeonghan smiled picking him carefully to not wake up Josh and Jun. He kissed Minghao’s face all over holding him closely.  “Also baby, Why is Shua’s hair blonde?”

“He wanted to look bigger for Rae.”

Jeonghan sighs rolling his eyes, “Of course he did,” He reaches down and runs and hand through the fifteen-year-old's head. “Well that will be something we deal with in the morning, now let's go to bed daddies are  exhausted.” Minghao nods smiling big as he wraps his arms around his dad and lets himself be carried to bed where he received lots more kisses and snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOF! OKay so this was trash and im so so so sorry GOD, but this has been in my drafts for weeks and weeks and I've been trying to edit it and make it better but idk I just feel like I was missing the mark the whole time with this! BUT at least it's something right? Anywho thank you all so so so much you have no idea for all the love and support you give this fic it honestly makes my whole day! As always happy reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on social media @Strawbhannie on Instagram and Twitter!


	15. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who watched Seventeens Vlive and got inspired! A day late but we here!  
> Quickly proofread so sorry for any mistakes! Also, name change!! What do you guys think?

They’re always a day behind, or running late no matter how hard Jeonghan tires he can never seem to get his family on time. Which is why here they are on the day of Halloween at an overcrowded barely stocked Halloween costume shop.  

“Don’t run! Everyone stay together- and they’re already gone,” Jeonghan sighs watching his boys all run off in different directions. “You take the old ones, I’ll go find the little ones,” Jeonghan said to Seungcheol getting a nod in response before he disappeared in the general direction Soonyoung ran.

Seungcheol seemed off and Jeonghan couldn’t quite figure out why. He thought it was weird that he got off early today usually he wouldn’t be home until at least six, but he got off early enough to help Jeonghan get the kids from school. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it before he saw Seungkwan reach for something only to knock the whole display over. He sighed running over to help clean up the mess before the twin could make any more trouble.

~

“What are you looking for?” Junhui asked Soonyoung as he skimmed the costumes on the wall.

“Anything with a mask would be ideal, then again your face is scary enough,” Jihoon smirked as he picked up one of the scary masks examining it.

“Bite me, what are you going to be a munchkin, you don’t need a costume for that,” Soonyoung stuck his tongue out at him. Jihoon turned on his heels about to lunge but Joshua was already there hand on his chest.

“It’s not worth it Hoon, plus we don’t need to get in trouble on Halloween because you two fought in a costume shop.”

“Awh, I wanted to see what would happen,” Wonwoo frowned.

“I would have won anyway,” Soonyoung huffed crossing arms to seem tall, Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“In your dreams.”

“Oh yeah let’s go right now shortcake.”

“No,” Joshuah sighed intervening again.

“Come on Shua, just let them! It’s always fun to watch. How about loser has to wear a Halloween costume chosen by you, me, and Junnie.” Wonwoo piped up again smirking at his brothers.

"Alright,” Shua smiles at the idea of humiliating his little brothers.

“No, I’m not doing that,” Jihoon shook his head.

“What scared your gonna lose,” Soonyoung had that look in his eye, the one Jihoon could never keep from playing into. He took a step closer to his older brother shoulders back and straight as the two began their intense round of rock paper scissors, the only game Joshua would let them play.

They tied surprisingly four times in a row before Soonyoung threw rock and Jihoon’s face fell, “Sorry Hoonie, rock beats scissors.”  

“This is stupid,” Jihoon huffed crossing his arms but was ignored as his older brother dragged him off to find the perfect Halloween costume, big dumb grins on their faces.

 

~

Wonwoo felt good after terrorizing one brother and wanted to keep the feeling going, who wouldn’t with ten other brothers he had to have fun somehow.  He thought it would be funny to scare Soonyoung, he always makes a dumb face when he is scared.

He quickly skimmed the scary masks on the wall pulling down the one he thought was the most disturbing before slipping it on his head and finding a good place to steak out so he could attack his next victim. He saw Soonyoung round the corner and went to hide in the aisle thinking he would be coming that way shortly. Wonwoo made himself small as he waited in the rack of clothes holding his breath until he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way.

As soon as they sounded close he jumped out grabbing onto the first limb he could reach yelling at the top of his lungs. Mistake, he realized shortly after the Soonyoung he thought he grabbed was a little Minghao who was screaming his head off, along with a set of terrified twins and a Chan.  The twins grabbed Chan's little hands and ran screaming but poor Minghao being the one Wonwoo had grabbed didn’t have time to run, and the small seven-year-old was curled up on the floor crying his little heart out shaking.

“Oh no, no Hao don’t cry it’s me! Don’t cry,” Wonwoo quickly pulled the mask off kneeling down to console his little brother.

Soon he was surrounded by half his family including two worried parents, all very use to the sounds of a distressed Minghao. Jeonghan quickly scooped up the crying boy holding him close asking what happened. Wonwwo standing up to stand by his dad and hold his little brother's hand feeling guilty seeing his little puffy eyes.

“Wonwoo scared us in that mask!” Seungkwan yelled pointing at the disturbing mask in Wonwoo’s hands.

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan and Seungcheol scolded at the same time looking in his direction, Jeonghan still shushing and pressing kisses to the side of Minghao’s face.

“It was an accident! I swear I thought he was Soonyoung.”

“Hey!” Soonyoung pouted crossing his arms.

Wonwoo ignored his older brother, too focused on making sure his younger one was okay, “Hao, I’m sorry, I was trying to scare Soonie I promise I would never do that to you.”

Minghao sniffed his nose looking up from the crook in Jeonghan’s neck he was hiding his face in, “You weren’t trying to scare me?”

“Of course not, I would never, promise,” Wonwoo stuck his pinky out to his little brother giving him a soft smile. Minghao returned the smile before wrapping his pinky around Wonwoo’s.

“See all better,” Jeonghan smiled giving Minghao a big kiss on the cheek still keeping him in his arms. “Okay, let’s see what costumes everyone picked out so we can leave, we’ve been in here for almost thirty minutes now and I think that's more than I can handle.”  

Everyone nodded showing their costumes, “Jihoon sweetie, is that really the costume you’re going with?” Jeonghan asked smiling.

Jihoon sighed loudly looking at his brothers all nodding, dumb grins back on their faces. “Whatever,” Jihoon grumbled crossing his arms.

“A doctor Mingyu? Medical school is so expensive, let’s table that dream for now and go with uuuhhhhh, this! Look you can wear cool gloves!”

“Cheol,” Jeonghan frowned shooting him a look, completely being ignored by Mingyu smiling jumping up and down.

“Yeah! Can I actually cut things with them!” Mingyu discarded his costume quickly for the Edward scissor hands one his dad found.

“Yeah, probably and if not we will just add some knives on or something,” Seungcheol scruffed his hair up.

“Um, no we will not, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan shot him another look but Seungcheol was already off. The family eventually all made it out of the store, eleven costumes later.

~

“These kids, you’d think they had a runway stage or something,” Jeognhan sighed coming down the stairs into the kitchen after helping the boy get their costumes on.  

“It’s almost infuriating how even in gross zombie makeup you still look absolutely stunning,” Seungcheol sighs looking up at his husband. He had messy hair and red fake blood smudged all over his face. Wearing one of his tracksuits with the jacket half on and his favorite black shirt he lounges around in.

Jeonghan beamed, “God if I wasn't married to you, I’d go do it right now, get over here.” Seungcheol pulled his husband into his arms wrapping his arms around his waist and began peppering his neck with sloppy kisses.

“Hey, off,” Jeonghan laughed pushing his husband away, he stopped laughing shortly after he got a whiff of his husbands breath. “Cheol, are you? Have you been drinking?”

“Just a little, what don’t give me that disapproving look Halloween is stressful!” Seungcheol sighed moving away from his husband rubbing his face.

“Is that why you made the comment about Mingyu wanting to be a doctor for Halloween?” Jeonghan asked eyebrows coming together in confusion.

“No- yes, whatever medical school is expensive, in fact, all college is expensive and the school they go to now isn’t any cheaper. Do you know how expensive college for eleven boys is going to be? They should all drop out and become male escorts.” Seungcheol rambled on, stumbling over his words slightly as he accidentally knocked one of the spider decorations in their kitchen down.

Jeonghan sighed walking over to pick it up, “Alright, that's enough alcohol for you. Yes, it’s expensive but that’s why you and I have jobs, yes. Good, now I’m going to make you some coffee, go put your costume on and don’t talk to the kids.” Jeonghan walked his husband to the stairs pushing him up gently.

Seungcheol gave him a thumbs up before navigating the stairs and Jeonghan watched frowning. Something is definitely off but like most of this thoughts, he didn’t have time to complete it.

“Mommy!” Jeonghan sighed before heading into the living room to see what his kids needed.

~ 

“Alright everyone gets down here I want to see you all in your costumes!” Jeonghan smiles yelling up the stairs.

Seungcheol comes walking into the living room from the kitchen, dressed up a Chucky doll. Jeonghan can’t help but laugh, “Cheollie, what is that!”

“I’m Chucky!” He pouts gesturing to himself.

“You don’t look like Chucky, you just look ugly,” Jeonghan jokes.

“Hey!” Seungcheol points walking over to Jeonghan quickly wrapping him in his arms tickling him.

“Stop! Stop!” Jeonghan giggles through the tickles, “I’m joking you’re very cute.” Jeonghan kisses the tip of his nose and Seungcheol smiles big. Jeonghan notices the alcohol a bit stronger on his breath but is interrupted before he can mention it.

The first one down is Chan dressed as a cute Pikachu, taking the stairs a little too fast on account of how excited he is and his little onesie being just a bit too big. “Baby be careful!” Jeonghan calls arms already out to catch the little Pikachu.

“Pika pika!” Chan yells as Jeonghan scoops him up smiling big.

“Ah, my little baby is so cute!” He places kisses all over his little face being careful of his make up.

Next down the stairs are the twins, Hansol is a cute little Waldo who’s sleeves are just a little too long, and Seungkwan is the cutest Annpan man anyone has ever seen. Then Seokmin comes running down in a pennywise costume making the scariest noise his parents have ever heard. 

“Wow honey, really … terrifying.” Jeonghan smiles sheepishly giving him a thumbs up.  Seokmin beams from ear to ear and immediately their cute little sunshine is back. Nex is Mingyu in his Edward Siccors hands costume, the wig obviously bothering him as he keeps trying to move it out of his eyes with his enormous gloves that have foam scissors attached to the ends. 

“It doesn't have real scissors on it, but we can add some right D-Dad,” Mingyu trips on the last stair too busy trying to fix his wig to pay attention, but Seungcheol is there to catch him. 

“No, we can not,” Jeonghan said sternly, walking over to properly fix his wig for him. Mingyu pouts looking up at his dad. “You look very cute tho,” Jeonghan leans down and kisses his cheeks until his frown falls away. 

Next comes Minghao as the cutest little Jack Skelington in the entire world. He straightens his little jacket and has his hair pushed back with help from Jeonghan. He also had a little Channel broach attached to his jacket. He told Jeonghan he wanted a little something extra so Jeonghan let him pick something out of his closet and that was what found, the kid had amazing taste.  “Woah, Hao looks like a little model,” Seokmin says as his little brothers smile big standing beside him. 

“Yes he does,” Jeomghan smiles down at him.  Next down was Wonwoo dressed like Dracula with a cute little cape on and Soonyoung a nutcracker both came running down the stairs excitedly. 

“Why are you two in such a hurry?” Seungcheol asked. 

“We just wanted to get a good view, come on Hoonie!” Soonyoung yelled in a singsong voice up the stairs.  Everyone turned their attention to the little red Teletubby that was waddling down the stairs. Jihoon grunted as he tried to fix the hat that kept sliding over his eyes. 

“Ohh!” Jeonghan smiled excitedly immediately starting to take photos. Everyone cooed at Jihoon calling im cute and singing the Teletubby theme song at him. 

“Okay yeah yeah yeah, get it all out now,” Jihoon grumbled crossing his arms as everyone continued to pinch his cheeks. As Jeonghan made sure to get plenty more photos. The last two down were Joshua dressed as a very cute joker, faded pink hair peeking out from the temporary green hair dye he used, and Junhui was a...well. 

“Jun, sweetie what are you?” Jeonghan asked looking at his thirteen-year-old. He had on white face makeup and some red cuts on his face along with a black hat and matching black robes.  

“A frozen corpse!” He smiled showing off his outfit. 

“A what?” Seungcheol asked. 

“He’s the grim reaper,” Wonwoo said adjusting his mask before very cutely putting his glass on over it so he can still see. Jeonghan quickly snags a secret picture. 

“Vernon, why didn’t you just wear fake glasses instead of drawing them on?” Mingyu asks looking at his younger brother. 

“I lost them,” Vernon frowns innocently, and everyone begins to laugh.

“Waldo lost his glasses, of course, you did Nonnie.” Joshua smiles patting his head. 

“Alright, all my little babies line up over there I want a picture, everyone squish together!” It took a few tires but Jeonghan finally got a picture of everyone almost smiling.   
  


“Okay so is everyone ready to go!” Jeonghan smiled picking up all the empty bags. 

“Actually mom, Junhui and I were wondering if we could go to this party, Johnny’s house down the street.” Joshua does his best puppy dog face with Jun matching it beside him. 

Jeonghan frowns, fine but I’ll miss you both, be back by 10 no later!” He calls after them as the two yell their goodbyes and love you’s as they run out the door.  Jeonghan sighs, “I guess you three wanna go off alone again too?”  Jeonghan frowns when Sonnyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon nod, he frowns, even more, when Mingyu and Seokmin say “Us too, we’re old enough this year as well.”

“You guys too!?,” Jeonghan sighs defeatedly not wanting to acknowledge that his babies are growing up. “Fine, but you all walk together and stay together,” Jeonghan walks over and hands him their trick-or-treating bags that have little flashlights in them. “And here,” He hands Soonyoung one of the walkie-talkies they have. “I want you to check in with me every hour, and when it starts to get really dark I want you all home, and watch your little brothers.”

“Why do they have to come, Joshua and Jun didn’t have to take us,” Jihoon frowns pointing at Mingyu fixing his wig with his fake scissors. 

“Because they are your little brothers, and because Josh and Jun went to a high school party,” Jeonghan said pinching Jihoon’s cheeks gently not able to resist how cute he looks in his little costume. 

They mumble fine as they head out, Jeonghan quickly kisses Mingyu and Seokmins heads and tells them to stay with their brothers, and they run after them and out the door. Jeonghan looks at only his babies left and frowns pulling them all into a hug, “That's it, you four are never allowed to get old and leave me,” they giggle wrapping their arms around their dad and promising to never leave him. 

~

The party was more like a basement filled with young teenagers, of course, Johnny’s parents were home but they were all upstairs.  Junhui had followed Josh around for a little until he got surrounded by his Johnny and a few other of his friends as well as this really pretty girl names Bona. He felt awkward so he stepped away and went to go find some food at the little food table Johnny's mom made. 

“The frozen corpse, cool,” a voice spoke up beside Junhui and he was honestly shocked someone actually knew what his costume was, all night he had been hearing, “what are you supposed to be?” 

“Yeah, thanks. I like your Gin, from Hotarubi no Mori, right? ”

The boy looks down at his costume and smiles, “Yeah almost everyone here has called jack frost, I don’t even look close to that.” 

“It's the white hair, and people are idiots.” The two of them laughed before Junhui spoke up again. “I’m Junhui by the way,” he stuck his hand out to the boy. 

“Winwin,” the boy shook his hand.

“Winwin? Is that your real name.” 

“No, my full name is Dong Si Cheng, but Winwin is easier for Americans.” 

Junhui smiled, “You're from China, me too! I’ve never really meant anyone besides my little brother, we were both adopted from there.”  Before Win-win could say anymore a boy dressed up as what Junhui think is some old dude wraps his arms around Win-win from the back. 

“Hey who are you flirting with my Win-Winnie,” the boy said swinging him back and forth.

Win-win sighs, “This is Yuta, Yuta Junhui.” Jun waves at him and Yuta eyes him carefully. 

“Oh, Choi? You’re Joshua’s brother, right? Winnie this is the brother of the guy I was telling you about with ten brothers.” Junhui watched the two talk, a little worried he was gonna go back to being Joshua’s brother again.

“Oh,” Winwin said leaning back on Yuta, “So the other brother who is also from China, you guys are like two of the ten, that's crazy. I want to meet all your brothers one day I bet dinner at your house is crazy.”

“Every meal is crazy,” Win-win and Yuta both laughed at that and Junhui smiled.  Yuta who apparently is dressed up as the witch from snow white dragged Jun and Win-Win back over to Josh and everyone else, and this time around the conversation didn’t seem like people talking around him. It was actually really nice. 

~

“Trick or Treat!” Jeonghan and Seungcheol waited at the end of the driveway as Chan and the twins and Minghao all got some candy.  

“Awh, their so cute,” Jeonghan took another photo of them, “I can’t believe our other babies are growing up.” He pouted looking over at Seungcheol.

“I still can’t believe you let songog and Johnwoo go to a party,” Seungcheol slurred a little. 

“Songog? Johnwoo? What? You mean Joshua and Junhui? And they are fine, Johnny’s mother has been texting me this whole night.” 

“Yeah, those two, who I’d say we have too many kids I get confused.” 

“Cheollie, how much have you had to drink? Are you still drinking?” Jeonghan grabs his face so he could see him properly. 

“Mommy!! Daddy!! Look at all the candy we got!” Channie yells running back to his parent’s followed by the twins and Minghao all showing off their candy. 

“Good job babies!” Jeonghan smiles letting go of Seungcheol’s face leaving the argument for when the kids aren’t around. “Alright let’s go to the next house come on!” 

The kids run a little ahead except for Vernon who holds onto Jeonghan’s hand, and they make it to the next house that’s lit up. They have their garage all decorated for the kids and there are some other people in the community out that they know. The kids run ahead when they see their friends, Vernon letting go of his dad's hand to follow his brothers. 

Jeonghan smiles at the kids playing with each other and smiles at some parents that come up to talk with them, they make small talk about school announcements and neighboorhood memos until it all goes south.

“Wow even in zombie makeup you still look amazing how do you do that?”  One of the nicer stay home dads smiles at Jeonghan, the two sometimes hang out while the kids are at school, or when they have to go to the same boring school events. 

Before Jeonghan can thank him Seungcheol is stepping in, “Hey, why don’t you keep your dick to yourself he is married.” He pushes the man away slightly, not enough to really make him move but enough for Jeonghan to lose it. 

“Seungcheol! I’m so sorry for my husband can you excuse us for a second,” Jeonghan drags Seungcheol a little ways away. “What the hell is your problem today!” He whisper yells in his most stern voice.

“My problem that guy was totally hitting on you,” Seungcheol puts his hands up in defense. 

“No he wasn’t, and not just that, I mean all day you’ve been acting weird and you’re drunk,” Jeonghan whispers the last part upset with his husband.

“Calm down, I’m just having a little fun.” 

Jeonghan stares at him angrily taking a deep breath so he won’t say something he regrets, “Go home Cheol, I don’t want you ruining the kids night I will take them by myself just go home.”  Jeonghan walks away from him not giving him chance to speak and goes to find the kids. 

~

“I love houses that give out full sized candy bars,” Soonyoung smiles kissing the wrapper of his kit kat bar before dropping it back in his bag. 

“What’s the plan, Won,” Jihoon said straightening the hat on his costume so he could see better.

“I say we circle back around to the house on the east side they have bigger candy and we can hit up a few more little ones on the way,” Wonwoo says looking at the map he’s made for this special occasion, they take trick or treating very seriously. 

“Wonu this is like the fourth time we passed Mr. Herington’s house are you sure you know where you’re going,”  Mingyu asks tripping over his feet, but Seokmin quickly caught him. 

“I’m steaking the place out,” Wonwoo replied stopping two houses over so he could look carefully at the yard. 

Jihoon stepped in seeing Mingyu’s confused look, “Last year Wonu t-peed Mr.Herington’s house.” 

“You told Mom and Dad it wasn’t you!” Seokmin said shocked. 

“Yeah and it’s gonna stay that way,” Wonwoo gave his little brother a threatening look which they quickly nodded too. “They had no proof so I got away with it, but this year Mr.Herington has really upped his game, I see two security cameras and he a has a cop stationed out front.” 

“Yeah so that means game over, now let’s go get some more big candy before mom and bail your stupid as- butt from jail,” Jihoon sighed. 

“Not necessarily,” Wonwoo smirked looking at his two younger brothers. 

It only took Wonwoo a whole five minutes to come up with a plan and another five to get it all in action. “Okay so,” He began, pulling another costume out his bag and quickly changing. 

“Where did you get that?” Soonyoung asked surprised. 

“Joshua’s room, it’s his priest costume from like a few years back, anyways so according to my map this house is directly behind Mr. Herington so straight shot that way will get us to his front yard. We all good on the plan, you two distract the cop, you two help take out the cameras while I go to work.” Wonwoo smiled putting on a mask and giving Soonyoung and Jihoon some along with silly string. “I love it when a plan comes together. Oh, and Minnie maybe while you guys are running fall and start acting like you in pain maybe cry a little that will buy us some time.” 

Seokmin nods sticking his thumb up as they all get into the place the five of them start slowly heading towards the front of Mr. Herington's backyard using the shadows as cover.  Once the policeman was in sight Mingyu and Seokmin took off running towards him screaming at the tops of their lungs, “Help some scary kids are chasing us!!” The policeman turned to see them looking behind to see where the guys were and asking to help them, he followed them into the street a little away from the house where Seokmin pretend to twist his ankle.

The moment the polices man’s attention was on Seokmin and Mingyu Wonwoo went to work as Jihoon and Soonyoung silly sprayed the cameras. Wonwoo threw the rolls of toilet paper high in the air smiling when it got stuck on trees and the roof, he was fast covering most of the yard, that was until he felt two strong hands grab his arm. 

“Sorry Wonu, we’re not going to Jail for you!” Wonwoo heard his brothers yell as he saw them run down the street. Traitors. 

His mask was pulled off his face and the cop sighed, “Wonwoo.” 

“Dave,” Wonwoo smiled, he knew the cop from many many pranks gone wrong.

“Let’s go,” Dave drags him off the yard.

“What you gonna take me to the station, not even gonna read me my rights.” 

“No, I’m taking you to your parents,” He smiles. 

“No, no wait, take me to the station! Please, my mom would kill me please I’d rather go to Jail.” 

Dave laughed putting him in the   seat before getting in the driver's seat, “Do the crime pay the time kid.” 

“Wait, let's make a deal wait!” Wonwoo pleaded to look at Dave with his best puppy eyes.

“Are you really trying to bribe an officer? Now that you can go to jail for.” 

Wonwoo frowned rubbing his face and Dave sighed, “Why’d you do it anyway?”

“Cause it’s fun,” Wonwoo smirked.

“Alright let’s go.”

“No, wait! Okay fine because Mr.Herington is a jerk, he’s mean and he deserves it. One time my little brother Vernon accidentally kicked his ball into Mr.Herington’s yard and he came out and yelled at him and then destroyed it in his face, he was like four and he cried for almost an hour after that.” 

Dave sighs, “Why didn’t you say that first.” 

“I don’t know, I felt dumb.” 

“Caring isn’t dumb ya know.” Wonwoo shrugged looking out the window. “There are a lot of Jerks in the world, but we can’t t-pee everyone’s house just because they’re a jerk no matter how bad we want to.” Dave sighed starting the car and driving the short distance to Wonwoo’s house, the kid had his head down looking scared. “I can’t believe I’m doing this, alright get out.” 

“What?” Wonwoo picked his head up, “You’re not gonna tell my parents?” 

“No, but don’t let it happen again alright, this is a one time favor.” 

Wonwoo smiled big, “You’re the best Dave.” Wonwoo reaches into his backpack and pulls out one of his full-size candy bars and gives it to Dave. “Happy Halloween.”

Dave smiles and takes it, “Now get out before I change my mind!” 

Wonwoo quickly shimmies out the car and runs inside,  Dave watches to make sure he gets in before driving off. 

~

Jeonghan finally got all the kids into pajamas and Halloween makeup washed off and into bed. He came down the stairs wiping his face tiredly with a makeup wipe and carrying some bags of candy he confiscated from Mingyu and Soonyoung. He drops them on the counter looking up at Seungcheol, they haven’t spoken since their little argument.

“Do you want to tell me what's wrong now, why you were acting like a total asshole tonight-”

“I lost my job.” 

“What?” Jeonghan asks suddenly frowning and walking over to Seungcheol. 

“The company hasn’t been doing so well recently, we were trying new techniques but nothing was really working. The company was going under but some investors found interest in it. One was going to remodel and rebrand everything, give every department a makeover and get back out there, but the other investors wanted to buy the company and clean house, and of course, those investors were paying the most money and management is a bunch of selfish assholes who don’t understand that people have families that depend on them and lives that require income. We literally found out today, my whole department got let go, and I feel like it’s all my fault everyone in my department was relying on me I was the head of it.” Seungcheol puts his head in his hands. “I hope most of them will be okay I wrote them great recommendations and with their backgrounds, they should find another job quickly, I don’t know if the same will go for me tho.” 

Jeonghan frowned rubbing his back slowly, “Hey, of course, it will you are brilliant and talented, anyone would be stupid not to hire you.” 

“Hannie, I was the head of failing department, that what my resume will say, that I ran it into the ground, that I can’t balance both business and family. What are we going to do without two incomes, do you know how much money we pay in bills alone every month! I do, I did the math while you were out with the kids look at this Hannie, look how many numbers are on this page, that's monthly! Not even counting birthdays and Christmas and special occasions and hobbies and college god we can’t we’re fucked we have eleven kids and now we are fucked, we fucked ourselves what were we thinking!?” 

“Hey,” Jeonghan smiled cupping his husband's cheeks calming him down, “We were thinking that eleven little boys needed homes and we gave that to them. Look at me everything is going to be okay. You Choi Seungcheol are amazing and talented and more opportunities will come your way! So this one is over, something new will come! So maybe we make some cutbacks on a few things here and there, no problem okay. You can take a little time off and rest for a bit, recharge remember who you are, and I’ll work full time for a little now okay.  Lover everything will be alright, I promise.” Jeonghan kissed his nose gently and Seungcheol’s shoulder released all his tension as he let his head fall onto Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

“Sorry I acted like an ass tonight,” he mumbled into Jeonghan’s shirt. 

“It’s okay,” Jeonghan smiled kissing his cheek, “Let’s go to bed okay, it was a long day and we can worry about all of this in the morning alright.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write all of them in their Halloween costumes the idea of mini-sized seventeen as cute little kids was too hard to pass up, ESPECIALLY THINKING ABOUT LITTLE JIHOON IN A LITTLE PO COSTUME!!!! I had to! Anyway yay for a tiny bit of angst and get ready for Cheol now having to take on the role of stay home dad! I would love to say quick updates but I don't want to let you guys down with a promise I can't keep but I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible! Thanks for staying with me! MAKE SURE TO VOTE FOR SEVENTEEN FOR MAMA! And as always thank you so so much for all the love and comments it means the world to me and happy reading <3
> 
> Come yell at me @strawbhannie! (Instagram & Twitter)


	16. The one about Junhui prt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm so so sorry for being MIA for so long! Thank you, everyone,, who was so patient and waited for me! This chapter was written over the course of like three months and changed so many times while I writing it. So hopefully it flows okay? I wanted to start writing more about each boy individually and decided to start off with Junhui! Does gets a little angsty, and mentions of negative thoughts and bullying

 

**_Beep_ **

**_Beep_ **

**_Beep_ **

_ What the hell is that?  _ It almost started to sound like, “Dad, dad, dad!” 

Seungcheol moaned reaching his hand out blindly, eyes still shut heavy with sleep. He found something soft and squishy, nose, cheeks? His eyes fluttered open to see Soonyoung's small face squished between his big hand. 

“Soon, what are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?” Seungcheol opened his eyes more, squinting as they adjusted to the light, “Oh? What are you all doing in here?” 

“Dad it’s 10:30 am, and Monday,” Joshua reminded. Seungcheol sat up so quickly he almost smacked his head on the little Chan that was sitting on his chest. How he didn’t notice him before was a mystery. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!”  Seungcheol scrambled out of bed yelling as the five-year-old giggled, falling off his chest and onto the bed.

“We did! At 7:30 you said you were gonna get up but then you just rolled back over, and at 8:30 we really thought you were dead,” Jihoon added, watching his dad ransack his closet for a hoodie.

“We even had Beans lick peanut butter off your face!” Vernon giggled. Seungcheol frowned feeling his now sticky cheek and sighed.

It had been almost 2 months since Seungcheol lost his job. The first few months had actually been relaxing, even tho Jeonghan still worked he didn’t have a 9-5 type job so Seungcheol was never really home alone with all eleven kids and a dog, that was until this week. Jeonghan had to fly to London for a week-long shoot, something he usually turned down but it pays more and since Seungcheol lost his job they needed the money. Jeonghan was as nervous as usual whenever he has to leave the kids, but Seungcheol promised he could handle it. Jeonghan left him a binder anyway, with instructions that he is still yet to read, he’ll get to it. 

Seungcheol was grateful for Joshua and Junhui, getting their brothers up and dressed. He slipped on slides as he pulled the hoodie over his head, pajama pants still on. Seungcheol picked up Chan so they could move faster, his lil stubby legs were too slow. “Okay backpacks, lets go!” 

“Wait! We didn’t eat breakfast!” Mingyu yelled, a frown on his face at the idea of skipping a meal. 

“Right right umm,” They ran into the kitchen and Seungcheol handed Chan to Joshua, as he started searching through their pantry. He frowned remembering Jeonghan telling him he needed to go grocery shopping after dropping him off at the airport yesterday.

“Mom usually makes us pancakes with fresh fruit and smoothies,” Seokmin smiled.

“Or sometimes we get homemade cinnamon buns!” Mingyu adds.

“Well, today we're going to have mini marshmallows in the car! Yay!” Seungcheol said grabbing the bag from the cupboard and ushering everyone up and out ignoring the whining. 

“You forgot to go shopping?” Joshua asked holding onto Chan and following behind everyone else to the front door. 

“Yep,” Seungcheol sighs, he gets everyone out and into the car locking the front door behind him.  By the time they arrived at school they were setting a new record for their tardiness, apparently Seungcheol didn’t fully remember how to get to their school and took the wrong turn on the way, but eventually, they made it. 

“Okay, guys have a great day!” Seungcheol smiled back at them through the rearview mirror. 

“You know you have to walk the little ones in and check them in for being late right?” Jihoon asked looking at his father. 

Seungcheol turned around looking back at all his kids, “Yeah, right, I know I was just saying..” None of them commented on the fact he pulled up to the curb first as he pulled into a parking spot. They all got out and hurried into the building the older kids running off to their classes, really not trying to get in more trouble. Seungcheol held Chan in one arm and Vernon’s hand with his free one. He walked down the hallway to the elementary school, letting Mingyu and Seokmin lead the way he told them to all run off to their classes while he ran into the elementary school’s main office and checked them all in. He didn’t wait for a response as he placed Chan down and ran into the office. 

The lady behind the desk looked up at him, messy hair and in pajamas, he’s also pretty sure he had old stains on his hoodie from Mingyu, “Can I uh, help you?” 

“Um, yes I need to check my kids in we ran a little late this morning.” He felt a little judged as he walked over to the counter, fidgeting with the pocket of his hoodie. 

“Looks about right,” She eyed him up and down before pulling up the attendance list, “And what are your children’s names?” She grabbed one of the forms and a pen. 

“Mingyu, Seokmin, Chan, Vernon, and Seungkwan… oh and Minghao, …..Choi.” Seungcheol added as an afterthought, still forgetting they switched it around when they moved to America for convenience. 

“Oh Choi’s, yes that makes sense,” She said with a judgy tone and Seungcheol’s shoulders slouched,  _ how does Jeonghan deal with this?  _ “Where is your husband? He always brings the best treats whenever they run late.”  _ Oh, bribery. _

“He is out of the country for work this whole week, so it’s just me,” Seungcheol laughs awkwardly, swallowing the lump in his throat at the pitied look she gives him. 

“Well good luck, you just need to sign right here for them. Are they all in class already?” 

“Uh yep,” He leaned over the counter to sign his name. 

“Mr.Choi…,” She pointed out the small window that looked off into the hall, Seungcheol turned to look seeing a tiny head and a pair of eyes peering in at them. 

“Maybe not,” He sighs as he finishes signing,  “Don’t worry I will get them all into class!” He promised as he headed back out into the hallway to see a little Minghao waiting. 

“Buddy, what are you doing out here? You’re already late for class.” 

“Mommy always walks me to my class,” He says quietly with his head down. 

“It’s alright buddy, I’ll take you.” Seungcheol takes his hand and lets Minghao lead him to the classroom. After a hug and a kiss, Minghao let’s go reluctantly and shuffles his way inside. Seungcheol sighs rubbing his face already exhausted from the morning.  He just made it back to the car and pulled out of the school parking lot when his phone started to ring.

“Hey, honey!” Seungcheol smiled hearing Jeonghan’s voice over the phone speakers even tho the other couldn’t see him.  

“Hey angel, how’s London?”

“Rainy, I miss you and the kids, I just called to check up, are you on the way to the vets?” 

“What?” Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed together as he stepped on the gas a little harder. 

“Beans has a vet appointment today, I wrote it in the binder and on the big calendar. Did you not look at my binder?”

“Oh, Beans! I thought you said…. Greens?.... Ointment?” Seungcehol bull shitted to his best ability, having no clue their dog has a vet appointment today.  “Yeah I and Beans are on the way right now, no problem I have everything under control.” 

“Okay good, that makes me feel so much better. And you got the kids to school on time lunches packed?” 

“Shit,” Seungcheol mumbled quietly. 

“What?” Jeonghan’s voice sounded worried over the phone. 

“Nothing, everything went perfectly this morning, great actually. So when do you come home again?” 

“Sunday night. Are you sure everything is alright? I can come home, or my mom can come up, it’s a plane ride but I’m sure she would be happy to help with the kids.” 

“No! I..uh, I mean no we’re perfectly fine don’t worry your pretty little head,  actually angel I’m at the vets now so I gotta go I love you, I will call you when the kids come home from school so you can talk to them bye!” Seungcheol hangs up before he makes his husband worry.  He sighed thinking out loud to himself, “Okay I’ll run home, pick up beans take him to the vets, pick up the kids some food drop it off, and go grocery shopping I can do that” He gives himself a little pep talk before racing down the highway heading for their home.  
  


~

“What time is it?” Soonyoung sighs sitting on the bench outside their school with his head on his knees. 

“5:30, Dad is now officially 2 hours and 30 minutes late,” Wonwoo sighs looking up from his book to check his watch.

Joshua frowns looking down at Chan sitting on his lap, the five-year-old was laying his head on his older brothers chest, eyes drooping, tried from his busy day at school. Joshua glances at the rest of his brothers all sitting outside the school, bored sad looks on their faces. “Hey guys I’m sure Dad has his reasons for being late, this is his first time with Mom gone let's not give him a hard time, see look here he is now.” Joshua stands up, a tired smile on his face as his dad comes pulling up to the curb. 

“You’re late,” Jihoon deadpanned before Seungcheol could say anything and Joshua shot him a look. 

Seungcheol frowns as he walks over to them, “I know buddy I know, I’m so sorry I was taking beans to the vet and then there was traffic! But I got you guys lunch!” he points to the pile of Mcdonalds bags and happy meal boxes in the passenger seat. 

“It’s 5:30 in the afternoon, you missed lunch hours ago,” Wonwoo stated, not trying to sound as harsh as Jihoon did. 

“Foooood!” Mingyu yelled running to the passenger seat, the twins and soonyoung following as they began to grab bags and stuff their faces. Junhui reaches over his younger brothers grabbing some food sighing in relief, “I was starving, Mingyu dropped all the mini marshmallows in the car this morning.” 

“Alright everyone in, I’m sorry today was so rough tomorrow will be much better!” Seungcheol takes Chan off of Joshua as he climbs in and helps buckle him up and hands out food to everyone before getting back in the driver's seat. “See all good, I bet mom doesn’t give you guys after school snacks.”

“He does actually, usually it’s fruit and cookies, or sometimes he makes pizza bagels,” Soonyoung says through a mouthful of food. 

“Mom also packs us lunch,” Jihoon mumbles between chewing and Joshua hits his shoulder lightly giving him a look, “But this is really good too, mom would never let us have McDonald's.”

Seungcheol sighs, “I’m really sorry guys, I promise I will get this down by tomorrow.”

 

~

 

"Where is my blue sweater? Soonyoung if you took it again I swear I’m gonna kick your ass!” Seungcheol heard Wonwoo yell from the bathroom.  

He had a tiny Chan leaning on him as he stood on the counter, while Seungcheol helped him brush his teeth. “Hey, language!” he yelled into the hall and made sure to get all of Chan’s little teeth using his dinosaur shaped toothbrush. 

They were ahead of schedule this morning and Seungcheol was feeling much more confident about the whole solo parenting thing. Chan smiled as he danced on the counter looking at his reflection in the mirror, making it pretty challenging to try and brush his teeth. “Baby stay still we’re almost done.” 

“Seungkwan get out!” Seungcheol heard Jihoon yell and he sighed quickly finishing Chan’s teeth and lifting him off the counter. “Go get ready,” He placed the five-year-old down and watched him run off into this room. 

He walked out into the hallway picking up discarded pajamas someone had left. “Hey kiddo, what are you doing were leaving in thirty minutes, get dressed.” Seungcheol looked at Junhui who was leaning on the doorframe of his room, still in pajamas with a sad look on his face. 

“I don’t feel good, I think I’m getting sick, I’m hot and cold and my head hurts and my stomach, also I’m super dizzy and tired and, my throat is sore,” Junhui changed his voice at the end to sound more strained.

Seungcheol squinted walking over and placing a hand on his second eldest son’s head, “You don’t feel hot.”

Junhui coughed weakly, dramatically throwing his head to the side. “Get dressed for school, and I’ll check your temperature downstairs, _ if _ you have a fever, you can stay home.” Junhui moaned turning around and dragging his feet back into his room to get dressed.

“-Mom, I can’t find it anywhere and I swear I looked everywhere,” Seungcheol’s eyes widen at the voice of his husband and quickly walks to follow the sound.

“You’re blue sweater? Honey, did you check the top drawer in your closet?” 

“Top drawer,” Wonwoo mumbles to himself, running to his closet as he holds the phone in his other hand.  He opened the drawer and neatly folded at the top is his favorite sweater.

“Yes! Thank you!” Wonwoo smiles pulling it out. 

“Of course baby,” Seungcheol sees Jeonghan yawning from the facetime call on the screen. 

“You called your father? It’s the middle of the night over there I could have helped you find it.” Seungcheol pouted walking over. 

“Wonu give me my phone back!” Junhui whines marching in the room only to see his dad on facetime when he snatches it back. “Mom! I don’t feel good can I stay home from school dad is making me go!” 

“Hey! N-no I said we would check your temperature an-” Seungcheol gets cut off by the sound of little boys running into the room after hearing Jeonghan was on the phone, all fighting to try and talk to him at one time. 

“Junnie sweetie what’s wrong?” Jeonghan gets drowned out by the many little boys all trying to grab the phone at once. 

“Mommy when are you coming home!” Seungkwan and Vernon yell, working together to snatch the phone from Junhui. 

“Mom, tell Soonyoung to stop singing the same song over and over,” Jihoon moans taking the phone from Seungkwan only for little Channie to grab it off him. 

“Mommy! I drew a picture of a Dinosaur yesterday, I don’t have it...But I did it!” Chan smiled big, “Oh and I brushed all my teeth!” He opens his mouth showing them to Jeonghan who smiled giggling. 

Joshua takes the phone from him, “Hey Mom, so this girl likes me but so does her friend and I don’t know how to-” Joshua didn’t get to finish his story before the phone is snatched away again by Wonwoo. 

“Shua no one wants to hear about your love life, especially mom,”  He sighs rolling his eyes. 

“I do actually want to hear it,” Jeonghan laughs from the phone. 

“Hey it’s my phone! So I get to talk to mom!” Jun whines trying to snatch it back. 

“Can I talk to mommy?” Minghao asks innocently but no one hears him. 

“Alright alright!” Seungcheol sighs taking the phone off everyone and holding it up to see Jeonghan. He can’t help but smile when he sees his beautiful husband wrapped up in blankets, a sleepy smile on his face.  “Sorry angel.” 

“I don’t mind,” Jeonghan smiles back laughing a little. 

Seungcheol turns the phone to face the kids so they can all see Jeonghan and he can see them. “Your father will be home in a few days, everyone say goodnight because he needs to get back to sleep.” 

“Goodnight mommy, I miss you!” Minghao yells before everyone else does, scared he wouldn’t get heard. 

“Awh, I miss you more my baby, I miss all of you so much. Listen to daddy and be good I’ll be home soon,” Jeonghan blows kisses through the phone and everyone smiles and waves until Seungcheol turns the call off. 

“Guys you don’t have to call your dad, I can handle this! I got this.” Seungcheol frowns looking at them. 

“Yeah yeah dad we know, of course, you can,” Joshua smiles at him the others agreeing. Though it still feels almost like they're patronizing him.

He sighs running a hand through his hair, “Everyone finish getting ready for school.” Seungcheol helps the little ones finish getting ready before finally getting them all downstairs, only then remembering breakfast.

He opens the cupboard scrunching his nose up in annoyance, he still didn’t go grocery shopping, He just went to the corner store first thing this morning while the kids were asleep, Jeonghan would kill him if he knew but he was more scared of the eleven hungry boys. “Breakfast!” Seungcheol smiled dropping pop tarts, rice Krispy treats, and Oreos onto the table. 

“Yesss!!” Mingyu smiled big grabbing some cookies.  

“Mommy doesn’t let us eat snacks for breakfast,” Seungkwan smiles big already shoving an Oreo in his mouth. 

“And we are not complaining now,” Soonyoung grabs some rice Krispy treats. 

Seungcheol smiles seeing all his kids happy, even if that meant filling them with processed sugar before nine o’clock in the morning.  

“Oh, Junhui come here let me take your temperature.” 

Joshua gives Junhui a look as he gets up from the table and walks over to his dad.  Beanie pulled over his forehead. Seungcheol watches him take it off carefully before leaning in to get his temperature taken. 

“Oh, buddy you’re burning up,” Seungcheol frowned when the thermometer read 102. 

Junhui coughed weakly acting more into it, and Seungcheol was worried until Jun dropped his hat and a hand warmer fell out of it. Junhui bent down to grab it quickly but he was too late. 

“Alright, do you want to explain why you’re trying to get out of school?” Seungcheol gave him a stern look. 

Junhui looked down feeling guilty, “I’m sorry, I was just….. tired.” 

“Kiddo, you can't stay home from school just because you’re tired, school is important.” Seungcheol rubbed his head. 

Jun frowned walking back to his seat, Seungcheol didn’t quite catch the teenager slouching down in his chair, a look of dread on his face.

He made sure to make them all lunch and gave the older kids some money, before he gets them all out and off to school actually on time, a win in his book.

“Okay, I will be here at four-”

“Three,” Joshua corrected looking up at his dad.

“Yes….., I knew that I was just testing you,” He ruffles Joshua's hair.

“Right dad,” Joshua smiles, “And don’t forget Wonu has chess tonight, and Soonyoung, Junhui, Chan, and Minghao all have dance classes, And Seokmin and Mingyu and Seungkwan  joined theater so they have rehearsal tonight.” 

“Wait, tonight? When did you guys start doing things….?” Seungcheol asked. 

“Since like ever, dad,” Joshua laughed at his dads face. “Here, you should read this… and go grocery shopping, there's a list in there mom left you.”

Seungcheol took the binder from his son, “When did you get so smart?” 

He smiles, “I’ve got some good parents,” he waves to his dad before he takes off to class. Seungcheol walks the little ones in and then heads back out to the car. He moans looking at the thick ass binder his husband left him and finally decides to read it. Well, skims the schedules and lists his husband left him, still amazed over when he had the time to do all of this. He decided to get the grocery shopping done before the kids get out of school. 

~

 

“Hey, Junebug what was with the fake cold this morning?” Joshua asked looking at his little brother who jumped when he walked up. He was pulling some books out his locker and turned to face him. 

“Uh...I was just tired….,” Junhui looks down at his backpack as he shoves some books into it keeping his eyes down. 

“Are you sure Junnie? You’ve been kinda weird lately… and jumpy, and you’ve been wearing a ton of sweaters?” The bell rings cutting Joshua off and Junhui smiles weakly looking up at his brother.

“I’m fine don’t worry Shua.” Junhui gives him a quick thumbs up running off to his class. 

“Okay? Well, see you at lunch Junnie!” Joshua calls after him but Junhui is already down the hall and around the corner. 

He didn’t want Joshua to see him, not like he would notice if he wasn’t at lunch. Joshua means well, he always does, and he loves his little brothers. He’s just busy and easily distracted. Junhui was doing fine at keeping hidden. He just wanted one day away from it all, but he just ended up drawing attention to himself. He takes a deep breath as he walks into his class quickly making his way to the back keeping his head down. 

He was so close to his seat just a few more steps. Junhui gasped a foot came out tripping him causing him to hit the floor hard dropping his opened backpack on the floor books falling out. 

“God, could you be more clumsy dumbass, watch where you are going! You messed up my shoe!” Jae, the main cause of his suffering yelled, causing some classmates to look over at him and laugh. 

Junnie frowns, his elbow throbbing as he quickly tries to pick up all his stuff, “S-sorry I didn’t see your foot.” 

“Yeah, of course, you didn’t, clean it.” 

“W-what?” Junhui asked looking up books in his hand. 

“Are you deaf too? I said clean my fucking shoe you messed it up!” All the kids in his class are looking at him now and laughing under their breath. Junhui swallows putting his head down. 

“I don’t have anything to-” 

“Use your sleeve freak.” 

Junhui knows he should stand up for himself, but he doesn’t know how. He pulls his sleeve over his hand and bends down and wipes the mark he made off Jae’s shoe. He hears kids snickering under their breath about how pathetic he is, recording him with their phones. When he’s done Jae kicks him away, Junhui, loosing his balance falls back on the floor. 

“I can’t believe how much of a little bitch you are,” Jae laughs at him turning back to face the front of the class. Junhui gets back up gathering the rest of his stuff and makes his way to his desk sliding down trying to make himself small. He wants so badly to be small, unnoticeable.

He made it through his classes, hoping he would actually make it to lunch this time. He was wrong.  He winced as he was shoved against the locker. Jae and his gang surround Junhui as he held him in place. 

“W-what do you want?” Junhui frowns keeping his head down. 

“You know what I want, you got it today or did your ‘dad forget again?,” Junhui winces remembering the bruises on his side from yesterday.  

“N-no I have it today…. Do you really need it?” Junhui asks quietly. 

“Nah, but taking yours is just so fun.” 

Junhui opens his backpack taking his lunch money out and tries to hand it to him but as soon as he holds it out Jae snatches it out of his hands as his gang begins to push Junhui down and kick him. Junhui curls uptight and closes his eyes and just waits till he hears them laughing as they walk away.  He picks himself up wincing at the pain he feels all over and picks up his backpack. He goes to the bathroom furthest away from the cafeteria on the second floor and goes to the last stall where he usually spends all his lunches. 

He pulls his phone out and calls Jeonghan without thinking about it. It rings a few times before Jeonghan’s worried voice comes through the phone. 

“Junnie sweetie, what's wrong?” 

Junhui smiles sadly sniffing his nose, “N-nothing, I just…..miss you.” Junhui’s voice breaks a little and he tries not to cry as he wipes at his eyes. 

“Baby I miss you more, are you sure everything is alright? Ae you still in school?” 

“Yeah, it’s just lunch time so I thought I would call you.” 

“Awh, honey you’re so sweet but I’m actually in the middle of a photo shoot so can I call you back later?”

“Oh…..Y-yeah of course, no problem, sorry to bother you.”

“No problem love, go eat lunch with your friends, I’ll talk to you later, I love you so much sweetie I’ll be home soon.” 

Junhui says bye trying to hide the tightness in his throat. He hangs up and tires, tires so hard to keep from crying but he can’t, he’s just tired and sad. He covers his mouth with his hands to keep quiet as he cries softly. He slides down to the floor placing his head on his knees. Just a few more hours and he can go home, he can make it till then.

~

“So this is what you normally do?” Seungcheol asked as he slid into the back row of the dark auditorium next to his eldest son. The only light coming from the lit up stage with small children running around it. 

“Yeah, well sorta. Mom spends time bouncing between everyone. He checks in on the dance classes. Channie and Minghao are in their own classes but Soon and Junnie are together because Soonyoung is really advanced. Mom also peeks in on Wonwoo and Jihoon. Hoonie isn’t in any after-school clubs or anything, he just plays the piano in the music room. Mom spies on him, he doesn’t like it tho.

Seungcheol smiles to himself imagining his husband snooping around the school. “And you and Hansol just hang out here?” 

“Well most times, I usually (like today) get invited to sit in on the girls cheerleading practice, and Hansol comes with me sometimes, but most of the time he stays in here and reads his manga.” Joshua points at Hansol curled up on one of the auditorium chairs nose hidden in some book about superheroes. 

“Invited? Whose kid are you?”  Seungcheol scrunches his nose up at Joshua who smirks at him. 

“What can I say everyone loves me,” He winks at his dad. Seungcheol laughs watching his fourteen-year-old run off. Joshua puts up an act, one he is very good at. But deep down the kid is as soft and harmless as a bunny. Seungcheol leans back in his chair reaching over and scoops up Hansol and places him in his lap. He kisses the little boys head leaning back to pay his attention to the stage. The kids are dressed in costumes, Seungcheol smiles big when he can hear Seungkwan and Seokmins voice shine through when they practice one of their songs, he pulls his phone out and records some videos for Jeonghan to send to him. 

~

 

 

“Junnie? You alright?” Soonyoung pants trying to catch his breath. 

“Y-yeah, just focusing.” Junhui closed his eyes tightly. He was lying on the hardwood floors of the dance room. His body aching with every breath as his sore limbs fought against him. 

“You’re sweating like crazy, don't you wanna take that hoodie off?”  

He shook his head no in the direction of Soonyoung’s voice. He was hot, so hot but he knows he has some bad bruises and the last thing he needs is his little brother worrying about them.

Another one of his brothers that has more talent, and friends then he does. Soonyoung is a grade below him and not only is he in the same dance club, but the club president practically gushes over him and lets Soonyoung co-lead all the practices. It’s not that Junhui isn’t super proud of his little brother, of course he is, he is proud of all his brothers it’s just hard being a rock in a family full of stars. 

“Alright everyone from the top,” Junhui hides his groan as he pulls himself up and takes his position.  The music starts and he tries to keep up, but every move sends sharp pains down his side and it’s so hot. 

“Wait, wait,” The club captain stopped the music looking back at Junhui, and he hears the rest of the class sigh.  “Jun can you try your part on your own, maybe we can see where you’re going wrong and help you.” 

Junhui hears some kids behind him snicker and he nods slowly hanging his head down low as he walks to the middle of the room. He glances up at Soonyoung who gives him a bright smile and a thumbs up. It helps a little. Junhui breathes in and repeats the moves to the music, trying to imagine he is something graceful and connected, trying to imagine he is anything but himself. One look in the mirror and the illusion all comes crashing down, he’s not graceful or connected, he’s not beautiful or cool.  He trips over his own feet failing to catch himself as he falls onto his side, the room exploding in laughter. 

“Junnie!” Soonyoung runs over glaring up at the ones laughing, effectively quieting them. 

“I-I’m fine, sorry,” Junhui winces as he pulls himself up, his legs feel shaky and his chest tight. He hears the word pathetic whispered back and forth and he clenches his fist. “I’m gonna sit out practice for today my head's just not in it, I’m alright Soonie.”  

He gives Soonyoung a small smile before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the dance classroom. He keeps his head down walking quickly down the halls, he can feel it swelling in his chest spinning around dark and angry. He’s not paying attention as he smacks into something hard he stumbles only for a strong arm to catch him before he falls again. 

“S-sorry!” The word easily coming out of his mouth from the amount of use.

“Hey buddy, It’s alright,” Junhui sighs of relief when he looks up to his dad’s smiling face, he quickly wraps his arms around him, even while he is still carrying Vernon. 

“Hey, Junnie? What’s wrong?” Seungcheol uses his free hand to hold Junhui back looking down at the boy, Vernon looks down at Junhui and pats his head twice trying to comfort his brother. 

“Nothing, I’m just glad it’s you, that’s all,” Junhui’s voice cracks and it’s like a door just opened as tears begin to stream down his cheeks. He keeps his head hidden in his dad's chest, words muffled by his shirt.

“Kiddo? Hey, what’s wrong?” Seungcheol frowns trying to lift Junhui’s face up to look at him. 

Junhui sniffs his nose hard keeping his face hidden from his dad as he wipes his eyes quickly. “N-nothing, I’m just gonna change out of these clothes.” He takes a step back keeping his head down and turns on his heels for the direction of the bathroom not waiting a second longer.

“Jun? Junnie wait? You can talk to me!” Junhui frown ignoring his dad and speed walking into the bathroom throwing back a hollow “I’m fine dad, promise!”  Junhi lets out a deep breath as he looks at himself in the reflection angrily wiping the tears from his eyes trying to force himself to stop crying. 

He looks so stupid, he sighs angrily at his reflection he hates it, hates everything about himself. He pulls his shirt off wincing at the dark bruises on his sides from where they kicked him. He feels ugly and stupid as he takes his dances clothes off pulling on another long sleeve hoodie, making sure to keep himself covered up.  He splashes cold water on his face and does his best to make it look like he hasn’t been crying. Junhui jumps at the sound of the bathroom door opening and he quickly wipes at his eyes hearing Joshua’s voice.

“Junebug? What happened are you alright?” Joshua frowns walking over grabbing his little brothers face in his hands.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, there was just something in my eye,” Junhui gives him a weak smile.

Joshua eyes him carefully not letting go of his face, “No your upset tell me what happened? Dad said you were crying what's going on?”

“Nothing! I’m just tired! Look I’m not as perfect as you are, I don’t run around doing whatever I want to cause everyone loves me! i'm just having a bad day can we just drop it please!” 

Joshua frowns looking at him as he takes a step back, “I’m not perfect.”

“I know, I-i’m sorry. I didn’t mean that I’m just tired, I’m sorry,” Junhui frowns looking at his older brother, so tired of saying the word sorry.

“It's okay… we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But, I am here for you always.”

“Thanks,” Junhui smiles slightly. 

Joshua keeps his word and doesn’t make Junhui talk about it, he even covers for him, telling their dad Junhui is just tired. Junhui makes it through the evening with only a few worrying looks from his dad, thank god Jeonghan’s not home.  

Things have to get better, Jun tells himself as he lays in his bed with the blankets pulled over his bed. Life is horrible right now but it will get better, it always does if he just waits. Life was horrible and then Seungcheol and Jeonghan came along and decided he was worth it. Not that Junhui ever feels like he is, it always confuses him when he looks at his family. They’re all so smart and talented and he’s just not. Sometimes (most times) he feels like a mistake, maybe his parents regret adopting him. He doesn’t add anything to the family, he’s doesn’t think he’s smart, not talented, doesn’t have any friends, no one even notices him. He closes his eyes tightly, too tired to even cry at this point, he doesn’t think he has any tears left. 

“I’ll just have to try harder,” He thinks to himself before he falls asleep, tired and sad. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part two shouldn't be too long of a wait (hopefully) I broke it into two parts because I already had so much for this one but no ending yet and I thought why not give you guys something now than making you wait longer while I worked on the ending! So here it is! I hope it's alright, I wanted to add more angst to the story, fluff is nice but I just feel like negative emotions are so much more real and relatable? Idk tell me what you honestly think. This story means something to a few people and I really don't want to take it in a direction that people don't like, but I also feel if everything was all fluffy and perfect for too long it would get boring. I just want to try and portray this family as real, well as real as it could be? With eleven kids who are all very different and adopted so they come from different backgrounds, I feel like there would be more depth to the story so I'm trying to give it some! Anyways I'm done rambling, Thank you so much for being patient and reading! Comments and Kudos are very appreciated and one of my favorite things! Feel free to come yell at me or talk about svt or any of my fics on my social media! and as always Happy Reading <3
> 
> @Strawbhannie (Instagram, Twitter)


	17. The one about Junhui prt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update so soon!! :D I never know what I'm doing!!  
> ENJOY

WEDNESDAY

  
“Four. More. Days,” Seungcheol moaned rubbing at his temples as he keeps his eyes closed. They’re already a little behind but do you know how hard it is to get eleven kids anywhere. At least most of them are up and functional, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Jihoon, and Soonyoung are all down and dressed sitting around the table already starting on some of the breakfast he made.

“Channie leave me alone you’re such a baby!” Seungkwan's voice and the sound of quick little footsteps filled the kitchen.

“Nuh uh! You awe!”

“I’m not! You’re the baby I’m six and in kindergarten! You’re not even six yet! BABY!”

Seungcheol moans turning back to the pan where he is currently trying to make pancakes. _It’s fine they will work it out on their own, don’t get involved._

“I’M NOT BABY!” Channie yelled back tiny arms over his chest.

“YEAH HUH!”

“NUH UH!”

“YEAH HUH!”

“NUH UH!”

“OH MY GOD! You two enough!” Seungcheol sighed turning away from the stove and walking over to the two yelling toddlers. “What is the problem? Seungkwan why are you harassing your little brother?”

“Me! Channie is the one following me around everywhere! He's annoying!” Seungkwan yelled flinging his arms around to try and make his point.

“No ‘m not! Dada K-kwannie is being-” Chan starts to sniffle.

_No no no, please don’t start crying._

“-being m-mean to me!”

 _And he’s crying. You should have got involved sooner_. The voice in his head sounds like Jeonghan and he rolls his eyes as he quickly scoops up the five-year-old on the verge of a breakdown.

“Seungkwan Chan is little, he just wants to be more like you.” Seungcheol tries to make things better.

“I’m not w-wittle!” The five-year-old hiccups into Seungcheols shirt as he cries more.

“If you weren’t little you wouldn’t be crying like a baby!” Seungkwan huffs his cheeks out keeping his arms tightly crossed.

“Seungkwan!” Enough apologize to Chan now!” Seungcheol gives the twin a stern look, displaying his best dad face.

“Fine! Channie I’m sorry….I called you a baby,” Seungkwan mumbled before marching to his spot at the table between Mingyu and Seokmin.

Chan, on the other hand, was still a little mess, crying and snot running down his little nose. Seungcheol frowned. “Hey buddy, shh it’s okay you’re not a baby. No more tears, come on now.”

“I miss mommy,” Chan continued to cry into his dad's shirt. Seungcheol assumes part of this is due to the fact that he got Chan to bed a little later than usual last night.

“Me too kiddo” Seungcheol sighed placing a kiss on his little baby’s head trying to remember how Jeonghan usually makes him feel better. “There there my little …… green-a-saurus?”

“Green-a-sarus?” Wonwoo muses looking up from last minute studying, his many opens books and notebooks spread on the table.

Channie giggles wiping his little eyes and Seungcheol smiles kissing his cheeks. “What is it mommy calls you?”

“Step-a-roar-us!” Chan giggles more smiling bigger.

“Stegosaurus Channie, you get a little closer every time,” Wonwoo says not lifting his head from note taking.

“Mommy calls you that?” Seungcheol asked carrying Chan to his booster seat at the table.

“Pretty sure it’s the only dinosaur name he remembers,” Wonwoo snorts and Seungcheol smiles ruffling his hair lovingly.

Seungcheol is about to go back to cooking when Joshua come into the kitchen, “Dad, Jun still won’t get out of bed.”

“What do you mean I thought you were both up already?”

“Well we were, and he was up and he brushed his teeth and got ready but then he sorta just…. crawled back into bed?” Joshua shrugged leaning over to grab a piece of waffle off of Seokmins plate.

Seungcheol sighs, “Okay I’ll go talk to him.” He never gets to tho when Minghao and Vernon come running into the kitchen.

“DADDY DADDY!! NONIE HAS A SPLINTER!!” Minghao yells holding Vernon's hand in his. Vernon crying his little eyes out and Seungcheol sighs deeply looking at Joshua as he is already walking towards the distressed boys.

“Yeah, I’m on it,” Joshua sighs running back up to his and Jun’s room.

“Okay, buddy shh, let me see!” Seungcheol yells over the crying as he picks up Vernon and puts him on the counter looking at his little finger.

“Dad..” Jihoon says going unnoticed.

“I can’t see anything baby?” Seungcheol frowns squinting at the little finger.

“It hurts!” Vernon coughs between crying.

“Dad…” Jihoon tires again.

“Is Nonnie gonna lose his finger!?” Minghao asks scared as he paces next to his dad.

“Daaaaad!” Jihoon tired a little louder.

“I don’t wanna lose my finger!” Vernon cries harder which sets off Minghao.

“No no! No one is gonna lose their finger!” Seungcheol really couldn’t see anything and thought maybe the little boy just thought he had a splinter. He pressed around and when it resulted in no little squeals of pain he realized Vernon had only hurt his finger. He pretends to pull out the splinter so the little boy will calm down, “Got it! See all better!”

“DAD!” Jihoon yelled now standing up.

“What?!” Seungcheol sighed looking over but he smelt it as soon as he looked up. The pancake he was cooking earlier was now very much on fire, black smoke coming from the stove. “Oh shit!” Seungcheol quickly ran to the cupboard looking for the fire extinguisher. The kids started screaming as a flame started to grow and Soonyoung trying to help grabbed the closest bottle off the counter which he thought was water and not the bottle of wine Seungcheol was drinking last night and forgot to put away.

Before Seungcheol could yell no Soonyoung threw it on the flame only making it bigger. Seungcheol got there just in time to pull him back before he got burned, as the flame engulfed the whole stove top and part of the cabinets.

Mingyu passed out hitting the kitchen floor as Seungkwan and Seokmin gasped trying to fan the tall boy. Vernon and Minghao continue to cry while Chan is giggling because apparently fire is funny to the five-year-old.

Joshua now with a very awake Jun due to all the screaming come running into the kitchen to see what was happening. “Oh my god!” Joshua gasps as he quickly picks up Vernon off the counter and away from the flame, Jun picking up Minghao and moving away as well and placing him on the other side of the table going to help look for the fire extinguisher. Wonwoo barely looks up from studying the entire time this is happening, just calls out instructions on where he thinks the extinguisher is all while finishing up his paper on tree sizes and the effect of moist soil.

“Soonie oh my god are you okay? Are you burned?” Seungcheol quickly looks over Soonyoung worriedly squishing his cheeks.

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m fine!” Soonyoung says a little in shock still watching the fire behind him. Joshua finally finds the fire extinguisher, with help from Wonwoo, and brings it to his dad who sprays it all over the flames successfully putting them out.

“Again again!” Chan giggles clapping his little hands as foam falls from the ceiling and slides down the now blackened cupboards.

“No,” Seungcheol sighs, “Don’t tell your mother.”

“Yes, because there is no way Mom won’t notice this,” Jihoon gestured to the black cabinets and ruined stove. Seungcheol shoots him a look.

“Wonu, did you even look up once?” Joshua asks his younger brother.

“Shua if I looked up everytime someone started a fire in our kitchen I would never get anything done, what is this the 5th time now?”

“Third,” Seungcheol corrected picking up Mingyu and lightly smacking his face to wake him up.

“Besides you don’t stay Mom’s favorite by not acing all your classes,” Wonwoo adds smirking as he pushes his glasses up.

“You’re not mom’s favorite, I’m mom’s favorite,” Jihoon says proudly.

“No, we're not fighting over that, Jeonghan loves all of you equally.” Seungcheol sighed rubbing his face tiredly.

“I’m Daddy's favorite!” Vernon yelled smiling.

“What, no, maybe..shh,” Seungcheol smiles at Vernon, and everyone yells, “I’m joking! I’m joking how could I not love all of you little monster equally.”

“Do we uhh still have to go to school? It’s already so late,” Jun says hopefully.

“Oh shi- shoot, yes we do hurry let's go, I’ll fix the kitchen later come on!”

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jun sat in the back of the class at the desk near the window. He leaned his head on his hand zoning out remembering his brother's argument this morning in the car, they were discussing who's the favorite based off of the various skills and talents they have. Jun didn't even bother to join in, he wasn't good at anything anyways he already knows he is nobody's favorite.

Junhui jumped when the bell rang, focusing back on the room around him. Everyone getting up to head to lunch and meet up with their friends. Junhui sighed waiting for everyone to leave the class as he slowly packed all his things up, maybe if he took long enough he wouldn’t lose his lunch money and might actually get to eat lunch today.

He made his way into the hallways slowly, trying not to get too hopeful about the emptiness. His heart dropped when he saw Jae’s friends turn the corner and walk towards him. Jae wasn’t with them so maybe they wouldn’t bother him, he’s never seen them act on their own anyway. All of Junhui’s hope was squashed when he was slammed against a locker. _Why I’m not even trying to fight back._

“Jae couldn’t make it today, but he said you would be sad if we didn’t come to visit you,” One with shaggy brown hair mocked as he pinched Junhui’s cheek teasingly.

Junhui flinched away from the touch already fumbling in his backpack looking for the twenty his dad gave him today for lunch. “Wow look at you, so obedient. Jae really has you well trained you’re a good little bitch aren’t you?”

Junhui hated when they talked to him like that, he just kept his head down and held the money out. Hoping today they wouldn’t hit him too hard. The one with shaggy hair snatched from his hand and smiled as he ripped it in half. Junhui gasped as he looked up in time to see them tear the money to shreds. It’s not like they were to bad off but money was tight since Seungcheol lost his job, and Junhui remembers Jeonghan telling them they all need to be careful to not waste any. Heat rises in his stomach, he’s so angry that they can just do that without any cares in the world.

“Oh, are you upset? Were you gonna use that? Come on say something tell us off!” The boy spat at Junhui pulling him up by the collar of his shirt to make eye contact.

Junhi frowns looking down as they laugh at him, “Of course not. Alright, little bitch, we gotta make this quick we have lunch plans.” Jun tries to protect himself the best he can from their attacks as he slides to the floor. He moans after they walk away pulling himself back up on his sore legs.

He frowns as he picks up the pieces of ripped money on the floor and places it in his backpack, maybe he could fix it and give it back to his parents, then at least it wouldn’t be a total waste. He was going to start making his way to the bathroom to wait for lunch to be over, but the growling in his stomach was too loud for him to ignore. Maybe if he could just smell a little he would be able to stop this gnawing in his stomach. He didn’t eat breakfast and last night he only ate a little dinner because the worrying stares Seungcheol gave him were making him sad.

Before he knew it he was standing in the noisy cafeteria looking around at all the kids laughing and eating together, he’s never felt so out of place before. “Jun bug!” Jun jumped at the sound of Joshua calling and waving him over to his table, a big smile on his face.

Junhui walked over sitting down across from Joshua reluctantly. Josh’s table was full of people laughing and talking and jun felt small, he looked at the empty spot next to Joshua, a tray on the table like someone had gone for something. “Jun bug I never see you at lunch! I’m so happy you’re here!”

Jun smiled about to say something when the smile on his face quickly fell away. The empty spot next to Josh was quickly filled by Jae as he placed a little milk jug down for Josh and himself. The two made eye contact and Joshua picking up on the tense vibe looked at both of them. “Jun bug you know Jae?”

“U-uhh yeah h-he’s in some of my classes,” Junhui’s hands start to shake so he hides them under the table.

“Oh so this is one of the adorable little brothers you like to talk about,” Jae says smiling devilishly, almost like he realized something wonderful.

“I met Jae when we were both invited to sit on the cheer practice, this kid is awesome,” They did this bro handshake thing and Jun wanted to scream. He just stared at the two practically in shock. “Junnie where is your lunch?” Joshua asks not even skipping a beat.

“Yeah Junnie? Aren’t you hungry?” Jae winks at him and Junhui stands up quickly.

“I- I have to use the bathroom,” He walks off before anyone could say anything, hurrying to the stall on the second floor where no one could see him. The universe hates him, it really really hates him.

 

THURSDAY

“I love eating cold pizza and Oreos for breakfast in our burnt kitchen,” Jihoon smirks mouth full of food.

Joshua sighs but can’t help laugh a little as he looks at his younger brother. “Hey it’s been four days without mom, I think he is doing pretty great.” Joshua reached over to grab a slice of pizza already expecting the little Vernon that climbed into his lap.

“Where is Dad anyway?” Jihoon asked reaching out to help cut up Chan’s pizza on instinct.

“Oh yeah, Mingyu got a coat hanger stuck up his nose,” Wonwoo sighed disappointedly, “Idiot.”

“Of course he did,” Joshua sighed helping Vernon guide the pizza into his mouth. The six-year-old was trying to read and eat at the same time, with his mouth just hanging wide open and his eyes glued to his comic. Joshua nudged his little hand towards his mouth.

Joshua looked up as Junhui sluggishly walked into the kitchen wearing another gray hoodie, or maybe it was the same one? He looked so tired and Joshua frowned, “Hey Jun bug are you alright?”

“H-huh? Oh yeah, just t-tired,” Junhui winced like he was in pain as Minghao climbed into his lap, but he quickly hid it behind a smile as he looked down at his little brother.

“You wanna eat lunch with me and my friends again today? Yesterday you left so early and I was so happy you actually showed up, I’ll save you a spot.” Joshua smiled sweetly.

“Oh, um…. It’s okay your table is so full anyway and I don’t want to take a spot away from one of your friends….. And ….. I have lunch plans already..with a person…. A friend of mine, he has a name and everything cause he is real.” Junhui stuttered out.

“Okay weirdo? Why does it sound like you’ve never had an actual friend before?” Soonyoung laughs eating more pizza and Junhui laughs with him but it sounds kinda strained.

Before Joshua could ask why Junhui was acting weird Seungcheol came into the kitchen looking so tired and done, with Mingyu standing beside him, a plastic coat hanger hanging out his nose. “SO,” Seungcheol sighed holding the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed frustratedly. “I’m going to take Mingyu to the ER, and before you ask yes you do have to go to school. Auntie Nayoung is gonna do me a favor and drive you all to school so please please God _please_ just behave for the fifteen-minute car ride.”

Everyone nods and Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon laugh at Mingyu who frowns. “Sorry dad,” The ten-year-old apologized, voice all nasally.

“It’s fine, Just don’t-”

“Tell your mother,” They all finished and Seungcheol laughed a little.

“Dada why can’t we tell mommy?” Minghao asked innocently.

“We .. will tell mommy, just daddy wants to tell him all the funs things we did … carefully and maybe when he’s in a good mood and in public.” Seungcheol smiled sheepishly. There are some honks outside and soon Seungcheol is herding everyone into the car and giving Nayoung instructions before he gets in his car to take Mingyu to the ER.

“So how much is it gonna cost to get you not to take us to school,” Jihoon asked from the back row.

Nayoung smirked looking in the rearview mirror, “More than you’ve got on you kid, but I like your guts.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Today was the day. Jun was not going to lose his lunch money. The bell rang and he never got up so fast, merging into the crowd of people heading towards the cafeteria. He felt stupid for feeling so scared as he moved faster, he hung a left heading towards the gym and successfully out the back doors to the basketball court outside. He kept his pace quick as he walked to the stairwell near the dumpster at the back of the school and then stopped to catch his breath looking around. A small smile found its way onto his lips as he sat down against the concrete wall next to the dumpster, using the big green box as almost a shield to hide himself. He pulled out the slice of cold pizza he wrapped and shoved in his backpack this morning and breathed out deeply as he began to eat. Sure it was cold, the temperate and the food, and the dumpster smelt a little bad, but this is good too. He could do this every day, hide out here during lunch. Sure it would be nice to actually be eating with friends or a friend but this is nice.

Jun looks down at the little ant crawling along and rips off a piece of his pizza and placing it down a little in front of it. “Here you go buddy,” he smiles at the ant, and now it’s like he’s eating with a friend he sadly thought to himself.

 

FRIDAY

Why why why _why._ Jun frowned as he followed all the other boys into the locker room. He hated gym, always getting picked last, and so many opportunities for him to embarrass himself. He goes to the locker he uses and pulls out his gym clothes placing them neatly on the bench behind him.

“Hey Jun bug,” Junhui tense up at the sound of the cute nickname his older brother calls him coming out of Jae’s mouth.

His shoulder throbs moments after he’s pushed into the locker, Jae standing way too close to him again. “I missed you at lunch today again, ya know Josh is always so sad when you don’t show up I am too. It's no fun when I don’t get to see my little Junnie before lunch.”

Junhui can kind of make out Jae’s friends doing something behind them but he can’t really see with Jae blocking his vision, he keeps his head down hoping he’ll leave him alone. “Joshua is a nice person...i-I don’t see how he could be friends with someone like y-”

Junhui doesn't get to finish as he feels his cheekbone started to throb after the hard smack Jae just gave him across this face. “You wanna finish that thought little bitch? You’re brave all the sudden?”

Junhui looks down quickly keeping his mouth shut, he can already feel the swelling on his face start. Jae smirks at him gently patting the spot, “Good boy, I’ll see you out there Jun Bug!” Jae laughs him and his friends walking away.

Jun frowns angrily clenching his fist, he sighs and goes to get dressed in his gym clothes after hearing the gym teacher yell for them to hurry up. Only then when he starts to change he realizes his gym shirt is missing. He sighs pulling his hoodie back on and hopping just this once their teacher won’t make them stick to the dumb dress code. He was wrong.

“Mr. Choi, why aren’t you in Uniform?”

“O-oh, I lost my gym shirt Ms, Lee, I’m sorry.” Jun looks down as he hears some kids laughing at him.

“Ms. Lee there is an extra shirt in the locker room, it’s not the best shirt some kids vandalized but at least he’ll be in dress code,” Jae said smiling innocently at his teacher.

She nodded and told Jun to go put it on quickly, he nodded running off. As soon as he found the shirt Jae was talking about he realized it was his shirt they just took it and wrote the word loser on it in big black letters. He sighed pulling it over his head and walking back out, face turning red as everyone began to laugh at him.

“Enough!” Ms.Lee yelled silencing everyone, Jae shot a wink at Junhui. “It’s just a shirt everyone calm down, we're playing dodgeball today, Jae and Cody are captains pick your teams.

Junhui felt his heart sink, more than anything he just wants this day to be over with. As expected he was picked last and as usual, it always felt like everyone was purposely aiming for him, even people on his team. He tried to dodge as many as he could but they would always hit him usually pretty hard too. Whenever he got hit his team would sigh and shoot looks at him, but they would always call him back in when they caught the ball just so he could get hit again.

He was considering just giving up and getting out for good when Jae through a particularly well-aimed ball right at Junhui’s face and knocking him to the ground hard. Kids started laughing and Ms.Lee blew the whistle coming over to see if Junhui was okay. He nodded standing up feeling dizzy, he heard Ms.Lee sigh and he looked up to see her looking at him disappointedly, “Kid your nose is bleeding, alright go to the nurse's office.”

He held his nose flinching at the pain and walking out the gym hearing the kids laugh at him until Ms.Lee yelled at them to get on with the game. He was actually thankful he got hit, now he could spend the rest of his time in the nurse's office and not being a human target. She plugged his nose with two little cotton balls and placed a bandage on it where it was starting to bruises, she also gave him some ice for the ugly bruise coming in under his eye, he lied and blamed the bruise on dodgeball.

He got back to Gym class just in time for them all to get changed back into their normal clothes and freshen up. He felt his chest tighten as he saw the sight of his gym locker, it said loser in big letters and his hoodie had been cut to a crop top and his jeans into shorts. He couldn’t wear them he already gets laughed at enough as it is. He sighed shoving the now ruined clothes into his back and walking out of the locker room still wearing his gym clothes. Loser right across his chest as he walked down the halls with his head down. Only a few more hours and he would go home and not have to come back for two days he could make it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jun had to wear his backpack on his chest when his dad picked him up so his brother wouldn’t see the shirt he had to wear. He thought it was easier than trying to explain what happened, he already had a hard enough time explaining his bruises and the bloody nose.

He felt a sigh of relief when he finally got home and ran up to his room to change out of the mocking t-shirt. Two days without having to hide, or be hit. It wasn’t like he was noticed much at home but at least here he doesn’t have to be scared he can just fall into the background and quietly watch everyone.

They ate dinner, more cold pizza if Jeonghan knew. Jun ate quietly listening to his family talk about their day. They all had different stories about their friends or things they did, Junhui felt a little jealous. They were all so smart and talented, even Junhui’s dance class didn’t want him anymore, tho Soonyoung did put up a good fight for him, Junhui told them he understands when the captain said the dance just flowed better with one less person. Seungcheol smiled at all of them so proudly, Junhui didn’t say anything he had nothing to say. The only thing he is good at is being disliked.

An argument was breaking out between Mingyu and Wonwoo about something stupid when everyone heard the front door open and a familiar voice rang through the house.

“Hello, I’m home~”

Everyone eyes went big as they all got up quickly running into the living room to see Jeonghan standing in the entryway with his suitcase taking off his coat.

“MOMMY!!” The little ones smiled so big running and flinging themselves onto Jeonghan as he crouched down and hugged and kissed them all tightly smiling.

“Oh my sweet little babies I missed you so so much,” Jeonghan squeezes them all tightly kissing their little cheeks all over.

“You’re home early! Oh, thank god don’t ever leave me alone with these monsters again,” Seungcheol sighed happily cupping Jeonghan's face and kissing him.

Jeonghan laughed smiling, “Our shoot got wrapped early and I got on the next flight home because I missed my family so much,” Jeonghan smiled hugging his older babies.

“Oh, my little rice ball what happened to you!?” Junhui melted into the gentle touch missing the way Jeonghan babied him.

“Dodgeball…” He said sheepishly, smiling still cause he was happy Jeonghan was home.

“Schools are still playing that! How is it even allowed look at my poor baby!” Jeonghan frowned gently kissing Junhui’s face and he laughed a little. Jeonghan smiled looking at all his kids and picking up Minghao who was clutching onto his leg and kissing his head. “Cheollie, why are the twins wearing old clothes? They grew out of those sweaters like a year ago? You didn’t let them out of the house like that?”

“Well because… I forgot to do laundry but I’m doing it now.” He smiles sheepishly before there is a beep and everyone looks over to where the laundry room door is to see bubbles start spilling out from under the door.

“I wouldn’t go in the kitchen either ….” Jihoon says quietly and Seungcheol looks at him like he was just stabbed in the back.

“Wait, what’s wrong with the kitchen?”

“Gyu got a coat hanger stuck in his nose and had to go to the hospital, daddy said not to tell you until you were in a good mood!” Minghao smiles innocently at Jeonghan, the seven-year-old thinking now was a good time.

“He WHAT? Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol.

“Thanks, guys,” Seungcheol sighs rubbing his face.

“You’re welcome, Daddy!” Channie giggles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow if I was Seungcheol I would have QUIT!! Anyways next chapter will definitely have more Jeonghan catching up on a week's worth of stuff!! Including scolding Cheollie and babying his babies!! I want to add more but I'm exhausted and going to bed but I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if the end seemed a little rushed?? I wanted to post before I went to sleep LOL as always comments and kudos are SOO much appreciated! also, thank you guys you all leave the sweetest comments and it really does motivate the heck out of me! you're all quality humans and I LOVE YOU! okay, the usual come yell at me on social media! Happy reading! 
> 
> @strawbhannie (IG & Twitter )


	18. It has to get bad before it can get good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh junnie :(

“So how did this happen exactly?” Jeonghan sighs as he looks at his brunt stove and cabinets, arms still holding a small Chan who has his head rested comfortably on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“I was cooking pancakes, and then everything went… on fire.” Seungcheol pouts. “It’s not that bad.”

Jeonghan sighs fondly at his husband, “What about the washer machine?”

“Well, I forgot to do laundry so I thought the fastest way to get it all done was to put it all in at one time.”

“The junk food for breakfast?”

“I forgot to go grocery shopping.” Seungcheol pouts more.

“The coathanger in Mingyu’s nose?”

“I was gonna lie on the ground….and then Seokmin was gonna try and kick mini paper balls through it. Like a football goal.” Mingyu says shamefully putting his head down.

Jihoon had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, the word dumbass being muttered under his breath. “Oh my god,” Seungcheol sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in shame for his child.

“Alrighty then,” Jeonghan sighs laughing airly at his crazy children. “Well, I’ve been gone for far too long, so to catch up I think it’s time to have a-”

“No please don’t say it-” Jihoon interrupts,

“A family meeting!” Jeonghan smiles brightly bouncing Chan in his arms. And Soon they’re all squished on the couch, with Junhui sitting on the floor leaning on the couch.

“Uggh, this is taking foreverrr!” Jihoon whines laying his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“We haven’t even started yet?” Wonwoo smirked looking over at his younger brother squished beside him on the couch.

“Oh, I missed my grumpy little baby, come here!” Jeonghan smiles bending down and kissing his face all over.

“Mooom, gross!” Jihoon whined whipping his cheeks and pushing Jeonghan away, tho he failed to hide the smile on his little face.

Jeonghan writes everyone’s names on the board, “Okay who’s first?”

Wonwoo surprisingly shot up off the couch to go first very excited to share, “I actually had a really good week! That quiz I was stressing about I passed and was top of my class. Also, I pulled off the most intricate prank of my young career! I mean the number of moving parts involved that all just came together perfectly, and the look on Mrs, West’s face was pric-” Wonwoo stopped quickly at the look his fathers were giving him. “Proud. Her face was very proud because the prank..uhh was the hard work I put in on the essay she had me write, and it wasn't anything to do with her car or how it got filled with jello. And if the principal calls to ask about it I don't know anything. Mom, did I mention how much I missed you? Because I really missed you” Wonwoo ran over, hugging Jeonghan tightly.

“I missed you too sweetheart,” Jeonghan laughed kissing his head. “And we’re so having a talk later, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know..” Wonwoo sighs.

Jeonghan smiles giving his little genius another kiss on the head “Alright who is next ?”

Soonyoung goes next bouncing with excitement, “I got asked to choreograph for the musical the high school is putting on!”

“Soonie! That's amazing sweetie,” Jeonghan smiles big.

Seungkwan and Seokmin chime in about their solos in the musical and Mingyu talks about the part he got as well acting as one of the main leads.

Channie shows off the pictures he colored in class, his A+ on his pre-K spelling bee where he spelled the word bee and many other three letter words correctly.

Jihoon shyly tells Jeonghan he is helping to compose some songs for the musical, the ten-year-old was trying to act all nonchalant at first but as soon as his parents began to praise him he couldn't hide his smile if he tried. The boys all began to share things from their week, Minghao talked about the art he painted and how the art teacher is gonna display it in the hallway, Vernon talked about winning their short poem writing contest in his class. He wrote a poem about Spiderman, and he rhymed a lot of words with can and ran, he is very proud.

“I have the worlds smartest kids! All of you are so talented I’m so proud of my little babies! What about my two oldest babies? How was your week?” Jeonghan smiles at Joshua and Juhui.

Joshua sat up excitedly, “Actually my week was exciting, a lot of people in my year told me I should run for student council president. A lot of my friends think I would be good at it, and I think I’m gonna do it! Plus my friends have already started to help me with my campaign.”

“Oh, Shua!” Jeonghan crawls over to Joshua squishing his cheeks with his hands, “My little president, I’m so proud of my smart little baby!”

Joshua smiles big laughing as Jeonghan kisses his cheeks all over. “Kiddo that’s great you’re gonna do so good.” Seungcheol smiles at Joshua. No one sees Junhui lean back into the couch quietly trying to shrink away.

“Shua you’re so gonna win, I heard kids in my class talking about wanting you to win and you wouldn’t even be the president for our year.” Soonyoung beams proud of his big brother and Joshua smiles thanking him and ruffling his hair.

Junhui breathes out slowly, the big white dry erase board is full of all his brother's names and their achievements and grades and talents and friends. There is nothing under his name and they are gonna ask him next. They’re all gonna look at him and he has nothing to offer, “What about you my little rice ball?”

“M-me?” Junhui swallows when Jeonghan nods. “Uh, not m-much, nothing really happened, nothing i- ….. nothing.” Junhui didn’t mean to stutter as much as he did, his face getting redder with every second.

“Baby?” Jeonghan frowned looking at him, “Nothing at all happened? What about your dance club?”

Junhui swallowed looking down. Soonyoung stepped in seeing his big brother's words failing him. “Junnie actually isn’t in the dance club anymore.”

“Why? Kiddo you love dancing?” Seungcheol asked looking over.

“I- i, it was just. They just- I was holding them back. They all dance because they’re really good and it’s their passion, like Soonie. B-but if I’m not really good enough I don’t wanna hold them back.” Junnie says the last part so softly he hopes that’s enough, his throat feels tight he hates letting everyone down.

Jeonghan frowns but Junhui speaks up before his dad does. “it’s okay I'm not sad about it or anything,” his smile is tight as he looks up at his parents.

“Sweetie, don’t say that you’re a great dancer! But, as long as you're happy. What about your friends did you do anything exciting with them? Or that big math test you guys had coming up?” Jeonghan looks at Joshua and Junhui.

“I got a top score,” Joshua smiles big.

“I- uh, I got a 58…” Junhui scratched his head looking down. He knows his parents don’t care about grades if they’re trying their best. But he feels so small and pathetic, “I didn’t really see my.. friends.. much this week.” Maybe because he doesn’t have any.

“That’s alright baby! As long as you had a good week, you had a good week right?” Jeonghan smiled sweetly at him.

He nodded not sure of what words to use and afraid they’d come out fake if he did. His eyes stung when he looked at his name now on the board, under Junnie it just says “had a good week.” Even that was a lie.

Everyone started to show their parents things from the week, Soonyoung was showing them some of the dance moves he has been working on for the musical, Minghao and Chan helping him out. Vernon read them his poem, Joshua showed them the campaign posters his friends made for him. No one heard Junhui, he just sat back quietly watching. He was actually relieved no one asked him any more questions or paid too much attention to him. Soon he found himself on the floor while his family was all cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. It’s not like they didn’t try to make room for him, just their couch isn’t meant to hold thirteen and he just happened to be….the odd one out. He sat on the floor leaning against the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest, eventually he did end up having to move. Chan kept accidentally kicking him whenever he got excited during the movie so Junhui ended up sitting a little away from the couch as of not to get hit. When the movie was almost over Junhui looked over at the couch and his family all cuddled up and wrapped in blankets, they all just seemed to fit better with one less.

By the ending credits, everyone was asleep and Jeonghan and Seungcheol were gently trying to stand up without waking the little ones that were in their arms. Jeonghan leaned down and kissed Joshua and Jihoon’s heads whispering for them to go get to bed and he would come tuck them all in. Yawning they all sluggishly got up making their way up the stairs and up to their beds. Jeonghan and Seungcheol made two trips to take the younger ones up to bed, first tip Jeonghan had a sleeping Chan and Minghao and Seungcheol had the twins. After they got them into pjs and into their beds they came back for Seokmin and Mingyu, the nine and eight-year-old were wrapped up together. Jeonghan gently picked up Seokmin and Seungcheol Mingyu as they took them up to their room.

When Junhui opens his eyes he’s alone in the dark living room, he frowns rubbing his face. They probably all forgot him and went to bed already. He breathes out deeply at the tight squeeze on his heart as he turns to start walking up the stairs, only to be stopped by the kitchen light being on. He shuffles sleepily towards the room, thinking his family forgot to turn it off.

“-Eleven kids are so many, what were we even thinking?” Junhui hears his dad laugh. He couldn’t quite hear what he was saying before but he listens now, hiding around the corner.

“Do you think there is one too many?” Jeonghan asks and Junhui’s heart starts to hammer in his chest. Are they talking about him?

“Yeah! Hannie, there is way more than we need!” Seungcheol laughs a little, and Junhui’s heart sinks. He keeps his hand over his mouth to not make any sound. He knew it, he’s always known this, but nothing ever prepared him for how much it hurt. He quickly ran up the stairs not wanting to hear any more.

Junhui closes the door to his and Joshua's room, hand over his mouth still to force himself to stay quiet. He feels the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, throat so tight he doesn’t think he could speak if he tried. They’re right, he doesn’t belong here. Junhui grabs his backpack and packs some of his things, not too many they were all gifts anyways and he doesn’t want to take what doesn’t really belong to him. He does pack the stuffed cat his parents gave him when they adopted him. He really hopes they don’t mind he just doesn’t think he can lose everything and Mr. Bonbon at the same time.

He also takes what little courage he has left and put’s the family picture on his nightstand in his backpack before zipping it up. He wants to remember them, even if they won’t remember him. He slips his shoes on quietly and pulls his backpack on, whispers a goodbye to Joshua before quietly leaving his room and back down the stairs to the kitchen. He hears his parents talking softly, whispers and laughing. He feels bad disturbing them, but it will be the last time so he tells himself it’s alright to bother them.

“Mom da- guys.., I- I’m all good. To go... I mean,” Junhui says quietly words struggling around the lump in his throat.

“Honey? What are you talking about?” Jeonghan looks at him confused.

He really doesn’t want to have to say it, why are they making him say it. He really doesn’t think he can as his voice gets lost somewhere, chest heaving quicker with every breath he is struggling to drag from his lungs. “I- I’m the eleventh, the odd one out. I-if I leave then you won’t have too many. I-it’ll be easier, for e-everyone.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol frown at each other already up on their feet heading for Junhui. The thirteen-year-old shuts his eyes tightly to try and keep the tears from falling out, it’s getting so hard to breathe, why is it so hard to breathe?

“Baby?” Jeonghan’s voice sounds so far away. “Baby, shh I need you to calm down sweetheart, please don’t cry.” Cry? is he crying? Junhui’s face feels wet and his chest is burning.

“Come on kiddo, can you breathe for me?” Junhui can barely make out what Seungcheol is saying. What’s that noise? It sounds like someone is choking and sobbing, is that him? It feels like he’s underwater and the next he is on the kitchen floor, sandwiched between his parents. There are hands on his face and in his hair and his body is shaking badly.

“Shh there you go sweetie nice and slowly, there you go baby, it’s okay.” Jeonghan is holding him close rubbing his back as he coaxes slow steady breaths out of Junhui.

Seungcheol gets up for a moment and Junhui feels the lack of presence before his dad is back pressing a glass of water in his hand and helping him drink it. “Good job,” Seungcheol smiles at him gently wiping the water that split down Junhui’s chin with his thumb.

“Baby what happened, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Jeonghan asks worriedly, the thumb stroking his cheek is nice and calming as Junhui tries to remember the words he wanted to say.

“I- you want me t-to leave. You said there wa-was one too many.” Junhui keeps his head down, voice threatening to break at any moment.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan look at each other, worried and confused before Jeonghan mouth’s “o” in realization. “Oh, my baby no! We were talking about the gifts, I brought home more than enough gifts for everyone. We were saying eleven kids always tend to make things look like a lot, plus I bought way more than eleven presents.”

Junhui looks up and sure enough, there was a huge stack of gifts covering their kitchen table. He doesn’t feel any lighter tho, his heartaches, his body aches and betrays him as more tears quietly fall down his cheeks. “Hey, baby what's wrong?” Seungcheol frowns wiping the tears from Junhui’s eyes.

It’s like a door being kicked open, he just breaks. “W-why do you love me?” He can’t stop the sobs now from coming as he buries his face in his hands. “I’m not smart o-or talented! I’m not funny or cute o-or pretty. I can’t do anything w-why do y-you even l-love me.”

  
“Oh Junnie,” Jeonghan frowns pulling his son incredibly close. “Baby why would you ever think that? We love you so so much.” Junhui cries so hard his body shakes, Seungcheol frowns wrapping his arms around Jun and Jeonghan holding him close.

“Baby, look at me,” Jeonghan lifts his face gently with his thumb. “We love you more than anything, from the moment we saw you we knew you we wanted you to be in our lives forever and ever.”

“R-really?” Junhui hiccups.

“Of course, sweetie I don’t want you to ever feel that way, my little rice ball you mean so much to all of us, we wouldn’t be a family without you,” Jeonghan wipes his tears and kisses his face all over.

Junhui nods, he doesn’t really feel like talking and his parents understand that. They sit with him on the kitchen floor holding him close until he stops shaking. Seungcheol makes him some tea and they sit with him reminding him how much they love him as he calms down slowly. It takes a while, it’s not until he is in bed between his parents wrapped up in blankets with their arms around him he finally talks.

“I’m sorry,” It’s so quiet when he says it.

“Shh, baby you have nothing to apologize for,” Seungcheol kisses Junhui’s head.

“I love you, both of you,” Junhui smiles a little as he closes his eyes and buries his face in his dad’s chest.

“We love you more our little rice ball, forever and ever,” Jeonghan kisses Junhui’s head and in a matter of seconds, he falls asleep. Everything isn’t perfect, but for right now Junhui feels genuinely happy and safe and loved, and for right now that's enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only gonna go up from here! There will be lots more Jeongcheol being great parents and dealing with everything! Thank you thank you so much, everyone for all the constant love and support you give this story it really does keep me motivated to write more for you guys!! I know I don't reply to all the comments but I read every single one and it makes me so happy!! Thank you for giving me your thoughts and opinions on my story and sending me messages and really caring about the characters! Alright im done rambling thank you guys! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> As always come yell at me @strawbhannie (Instagram & Twitter )

**Author's Note:**

> SO IN CASE YOU WERE CONFUSED 
> 
> Jisoo is 15
> 
> Jun is 14
> 
> Soonyoung is 13
> 
> Wonwoo 12
> 
> Jihoon is 10
> 
> Seokmin is 9 
> 
> Minguy is8
> 
> Minghao is 7
> 
> Vernon is 6 & Seungkwan is 6 (twins)
> 
> And Chan is 5
> 
>  
> 
> And some extra nonsense I felt like adding to the story 
> 
> They live in America, they adopted each kid when they were pretty young like they got Josh when he was really little and ect so they all pretty much grew up together. AND they got Jun and The8 from china. annnd let's say Seungcheol is a boss or someone high up for this magazine company, and Jeonghan is a model and that's literally how they met. They've lived in America for a few years now so all they're all pretty good at english and jeonghan and coups are a little better because they needed it for their work.


End file.
